The Battle
by kaylee214
Summary: The Evil Queen believed she won the Final Battle by locking up Snow White in a small jail cell. As the Queen holds The Gladiator Battles, her greatest Champion is Emma Swan, a blacksmith from the edge of the Enchanted Forest. The Real Battle has just began but the Queen will see that there is more at stake than she thought. Fem-slash, AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle**

Title: The Battle

Author: Kaylee214

Paring: Regina/Emma- Swan Queen/ Small hint of Red Swan

Rating: M/NC-17

Summary: The Evil Queen believed she won the Final Battle by locking up Snow White in a small jail cell. As the Queen holds The Gladiator Battles, her greatest Champion is Emma Swan, a blacksmith from the edge of the Enchanted Forest. The Real Battle has just began but the Queen will see that there is more at stake than she thought. Fem-slash Don't like, Don't read!

Disclaimer: i don't own…just borrowing to play with.

**A/N: This is my first Swan Queen fic and first fic. Not beta, all mistakes are mine alone.  
**

***SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ***

The Evil Queen sat upon her throne, thinking of her many victories. The curse had a price she could not, would not pay. She had lost so much already; she couldn't part with her Father as well. It had been 21 years since the war was won. 21 years of having Snow White locked away in her dungeon, Snow had lost her child and husband that fateful night. Evil had won. Good had finally lost, or so she thought. The smile that graced her face was hollow and she knew it. She had become bored with her life. Now Snow was suffering and it did not quell the pain that graced her heart. The kingdom was quiet, no one fought back any longer. They simply fell in line with what she wanted. Rumple stayed in the prison built for him. He had requested an audience with her but she had yet to see him. Part of her feared what the evil little Imp wanted from her. Their last meeting hadn't gone so well and she had no desire to find out what he wanted now.

Standing slowly, she walked to her chambers she knew _she_ would be waiting for her. As she entered her room the roar of the fireplace crackled in the background. Looking towards her bed she saw her standing there. A small smile graced her lips once again, but this one was of a different variety. Tonight she would forget about good and evil. Tonight was just about them, two women that met in an unusual way. Normally she would never sleep with one of her Champions, however this woman before her was no ordinary Champion. She was the best of the best. A slave that had become so much more.

"Emma my dear, did i keep you waiting long?" Regina asked as she swept her eyes across the Blonde's sculpted body.

"No, my Queen, though I would wait as long as you would have me," Emma replied as she met the Evil Queens' honey brown eyes.

"Good my Dear," Regina walked up to her Champion, running her hand over the tarnished silver of her breast plate.

Looking into sea-green eyes she spoke in a gentle voice, "Emma, _my love_, you know I would never keep you waiting too long." Moving her hand to caress her cheek softly she spoke again in a hushed tone as she pressed her body into the Champion in front of her. "You were fantastic tonight, my love. Though you did scare me with that last battle. Don't do that"

Emma felt a shiver roll down her spine as Regina caressed her cheek. Regina moved forward placing an open-mouth kiss on the corner of her mouth. She took note of the spiced smell coming off the woman. Her desired flared pooling between her thighs, as she held the woman closer to her.

"My Queen..." Emma began but was quickly cut off by a swift but passionate kiss. The moan that escaped her throat egged on the dark-haired woman. Lips crashed together, they moaned at the same time. They explored each others mouths, probing with their tongues as the mapped every inch.

As they parted the Queen spoke, "My love, you know in _this_ room you call me by my _name_. Not my title." She gently corrected.

"Regina..." Emma spoke in a husky tone as her arousal became more apparent. Pulling the woman closer to her by her hips. Emma quickly spun them pushing the older woman into the stone wall behind her.

Emma trailed hot wet kisses down the olive skin of the Queen's neck. Nipping lightly as she moved towards the valley of breasts. The Queen let out a deep moan that spurred on the Young Warrior. Emma's hands traveled along the older woman's dress, she cupped the full breasts covered in soft fabric, electing a deep moan and hip thrust from the pinned woman. Emma grinned as she felt the hips of the Queen seek more contact with her body. Reaching down she pulled the leather strings of the woman's dress with a quick tug they released sending Regina's dress to pool at her feet. She did the same with the corset revealing olive tanned skin.

"You're so beautiful _Regina,_" Emma said as her hungry eyes roamed over the woman's curvy body.

"As are you My Champion" Was the Queen's answer as she snapped her fingers leaving Emma bare in front of her. "Oh yes, exquisite!" She said with a sexy smirk in place as her eyes mapped the warrior's body.

"In a hurry my love?" Emma asked as a smirk appeared on her face. Stepping closer to the woman she reached out to pulled the woman into her.

"Just speeding things along Love" Regina said in a hush tone as she wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck. With a quick jump, she wrapped her legs around the other woman's waist. A small moan passed her lips as her hot wet center met Emma's heated body.

Emma walked her back to the bed, kissing the Queens' neck as she made her way. Regina moaned loudly as Emma's tongue flicked over her nipples. Emma took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking hard as she twirled her tongue in circles. She was wet and ready for Emma to be inside of her, around her, to be consumed by the fair-haired warrior.

The young warrior placed the older woman onto the bed crawling, over her they both hissed in delight as skin met skin. They began to make love. Each kiss was a promise of love and devotion. Emma worshiped Regina's body. No skin was left untouched by hands, lips, or tongue and teeth. They held each other close, sweat rolled off their bodies as they exhausted themselves. Both women had faint marks all over their bodies. Each mark a claim; a possession. The moon slowly raised and fell in the sky, the first peaks of the sun had shone as they finally went to sleep. They were both oblivious to the outside world.

The Queen should have noticed the eagerness in the warriors movements, she should have seen the signs. As Emma's tears met with her sweat. She should have seen it, but she felt safe and that was one mistake she would never make again. As the door swung open with a loud crash startling both women awake. The Queen gasped as Prince Charming charged into her room, his sword held high. She should have notice Emma placing the silver bracelet on her wrist, but she was too tired, too sated to notice all the signs. As Snow White walked into her room head held high. The Queen had been betrayed once again, but this time it was by the woman she loved. This time she felt her heart shatter in her chest as she looked over at Emma holding the sheet over her body shielding herself from the intruders.

Emma refused to meet her eyes, as she looked at the warrior for answers. The warrior stood pulling herself away from the woman in the bed and began to get dressed. The musk of their lovemaking still present in the room. Regina locked her emotions away as she reared her arm back ready to use her magic when she noticed she couldn't use it. At that moment it all became clear. Every sign Emma ever sent was now a red flag too late. She sighed heavily she had lost, but this time the price was more severe than she was ready for.

"_Regina!_" Snow sneered "Good as finally won," She said as she held her sword to The Evil Queen's neck.

"Mother!" Emma yelled.

Regina gasped as Emma's revelation gave way. Emma was the daughter of her enemy. The one she thought was dead was _very _much alive. She had held Emma close so many times and had no idea of her true identity. Regina stood ever regal, not the least ashamed of her body, as James placed a robe over her shoulders covering her body. He look over at his daughter sympathetically. She had touch this horrible woman. Touched her in ways he would never want to imagine.

"Come" James said in a soft but strong tone as he slapped iron cuffs on the heartbroken woman's wrists. Leading her out of the room, this is when she noticed her castle in ruins. Her guards dead on the floor. They all died for her and she felt shame that they lost their lives protecting _her._When she was too busy to even notice any of it. The smell of smoke was faint in the air. She felt Emma trailing behind them as she was thrown into a cell. She turned to find Emma standing close by. The Queen's body began to trembled with grief, hurt, confusion and anger.

This young fair-haired woman did what no_ man _could ever do. She broke her. Then she heard something she never could have imagined. Small pitter patter of tiny feet. Her five year old son ran down the steps and into the warrior's outstretched arms. The same strong toned arms that held her only hours earlier.

"Mama! Is it over now?" The boy asked as he looked at the woman holding him. She could see the tears falling down is pale cheeks.

"Yes my boy...its over...The Evil Queen has been captured." She said as she buried her face in his neck pulling him closer.

"No..." A small gasp escaped Regina's throat as she fell to her knees. It was all a lie. Her lover. Her child. Her kingdom all gone.

She was truly broken and only one person could ever make it right. The same person that held her boy. The same person that betrayed her. She felt her body go numb. The tears began to fall as she held the small thin robe closer to her body. She could still smell Emma scent on her body and that did it. She ran to the small bucket next to her cot and lost the context of her stomach.

She heard them leave. The cell door was locked and she was alone. Truly alone. Her last chance of happiness was gone forever.

**TBC**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This chapter is a little different than the first. There is a small sexytimes scene with Red Swan in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. First time writer. Please review.**_

Chapter 2

****One Year Earlier****

Emma Swan stood over the anvil on her table. The rhythmic pattern of her hammer pounded the hot steel she held in her hand. She turned the steel around and repeated the kept her hands busy while the time passed slowly by. Her muscles ached as she pounded away, her sculpted arms screamed for a break she would not give.

Behind her a throat was cleared, "Emma, my darling it's time for a break" said a woman behind her.

She smiled and turned, "I was waiting for you, Dear" she said with a small laugh.

She was rewarded with a small laugh from the woman in front of her. "You will work yourself to death one of these days" she said moving close to the sweat drenched woman.

Emma turned placing the steel into the water, a loud hiss echoed through the small hut. "Never with you around to nag me Woman!" Emma said with laughter in her voice.

The Brunette woman walked closer, "And what if I'm not here Emma?" she asked as her voice turned serious for a moment. "What about Henry? He needs to know." This was their one constant fight.

"Red, not now. We have talked about this. I will tell him when I am ready. Don't push this!" she said sternly as she turned to face the woman in her red cloak.

"Emma..." she groaned. She placed her hand on a sweaty shoulder as she turned the woman towards her. "Please?" she asked softly.

Emma let herself be turned as she pulled the woman closer towards her, wrapping her strong arms around her. "Red, we have spoken about this. The time is close, I can feel it. Not even Father knows of that night." She spoke into her shoulder as she held her. Emma's eyes darken as flashes of dark eyes passed her mind's eye. It had been a wonderful night till she found out the truth of the identity of the woman she gave her maidenhead to.

She felt like a fool. Which is why she moved out here to a small town on the edge of the Enchanted Forest. She became the blacksmith of this tiny town. Her and her Father had moved as soon as she found out she was with child. Then she met, Red, an old friend of her Mother's and soon they became more. That was 4 years ago. 4 years since she had seen _her _face.

She couldn't believe she had been so naive. She had kept everything quiet until one day Red had gotten the truth out of her. She spilled out everything. Each kiss, each touch, each tender moment the two had ever shared in their 2 month romance. She left out the part of being in love because that made her feel worse and of course her name. She had been hell bent on revenge at first, but then she thought of her son. _Their _son. She still shuddered to think of what she gave away to that _monster_.

That woman had taken everything from Emma. She would get her revenge, but some part of her knew it wouldn't mean much when she did. The worse part of it all is that she made Emma believe she loved her, but it was just a game. Emma was pulled away from her thoughts as she felt warm lips press into her neck.

"You're thinking of _her _aren't you?" Red asked softly.

"No, my love" Emma lied smoothly.

Red gave a small hum of acceptance, on this she would never call Emma out on. She knew the blonde was still in love with the evil woman. She never got a name, however she knew this woman hurt Emma beyond repair. It was all on fate that she ran into James at the Market, just passing through on the run from the Queen's guards. She had thought he was dead and there he was alive and well. He was still the young man she knew all those years ago. Just like her, she had not aged a day since that horrible night Snow had been taken. A spell gone wrong was the only thing she could think of.

She had met a very pregnant Emma, nearing her 9th mooncycle, that day as well. They connected instantly. She found the blonde to be her lost connection to Snow. They started as friends, then it became more, overnight almost. She had been the one to make the first move and Emma reciprocated eagerly. That night they made love, till they couldn't move anymore. James found them the next morning and was upset, but accepting. His only reply was 'You can't stop True Love', but they both knew it was not _True Love_. Red had already been living with them, so they became an instant family overnight. Maybe it had moved too fast, but neither said a thing of it.

She moved her lips to brush Emma's neck once again giving her a small kiss before moving away. "You need to bathe, Henry and your Father will be back shortly." She said with a small smirk across her face.

"Yes, my dear" Emma said thankful for the subject change. She gave Red a small kiss on her lips before turning around to put the fire out. She heard Red's steps as she made her way out the door of the hut. Looking at the steel she had been working on. She picked it up out of the ice water placing it on her table for her in the morning. She examined it closely, it was almost done and would be her finest sword yet. The blade needed more work, also she needed to work on the hilt, but it was still a thing of beauty.

****SQSQSQSQ****

James made his way into the cottage, Red stood over a large cauldron that was simmering over the fireplace stirring it. A smile graced his face as he now looked at this woman as his daughter. Even though in his mind he still found it strange that his daughter and his wife's best friend were together he just kept telling himself "You can't stop true Love". It got him through most days. Most of the time he tried not to think of it.

Red looked up "Hello James, where is Henry?" she asked as she look around the sitting room for the young boy.

"He saw his Mama and took off running toward her. I imagine they will make their way inside soon" he said with a small laugh.

"Well then go clean up the stew will be done shortly" she said with a grin on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" Giving her a mock salute he made his way to the bowls they kept, he moved fast to avoid the towel being snapped toward him as laughter erupted from the both of them.

The tall woman made her way to the table as the door exploded open with Emma and Henry, laughing loudly as Emma gave her son a piggyback ride into the house.

Young Henry was yelling "Mush Mush! Mama!" trying to kick his little feet. His mother had other plans, as she swung him pulling him into her arms and began to tickle him non stop.

"Red! Help!" he screamed as he tried to stop his mother's attack on him.

"Emma!" Red gave Emma a mock stern look, as she made her way to the pair with her hands on her hips.

"Aww!" Emma whined as she let go, looking up into her girlfriend's dark eyes that danced happily with mirth.

Setting the boy down, she patted his head "Go clean up my boy," with a gentle push he made his way to his grandfather in the next room.

"Mmmm...what smells so good?" Emma asks as she pulls the brunette into her arms.

"That would be the stew I made my love," Red says as she pulls Emma into a passionate kiss. As Emma turns her head slightly to deepen the kiss, Red stops her by pulling back nipping lightly on Emma's bottom lip.

"Later my love," she says as she tries to calm her breathing.

Emma laughs softly "Yes you will be mine tonight darling" the blacksmith says huskily as her voice drops in arousal.

"Yes, always" Red vows as she pulls out of Emma's arms taking note that she washed up some but her sweaty musky smell is still present as well as her arousal, it was driving her insane. Her heightened senses were a curse at times.

"Food is ready go get your Son and Father," she orders lightly

"Yes Dear" Emma says as she watches Red turn pulling out the bread and bowls for their meal, as well as cups to drink from.

The young woman walks to the other room when she hears her Father and Son talking quietly.  
She stands to the side of the door to hear what they are saying. Making sure she is quiet, she waits.

"Grandpa?" the young boy asks.

"Yes my boy?" James kneels next to Henry, as he speaks to him.

"Is Red my Mommy too?" he asks as she looks up to his grandfather.

"Well my son in a way she is. Why do you ask?" he inquires gently.

"Well my friend Grace, from class said that everyone has a mommy and a daddy. But i told her that Eric has two Mommies. She said that one of Eric's Mommies is like the Daddy. So is Red my Mommy too?" he asked as he began to shift from foot to foot.

Emma stood waiting to see how her Father would answer this question since he didn't know who Henry's other parent was.

"Well Henry, Red loves your Mama very much and your Mama loves her. However my boy you should ask your Mama this. She can tell you if Red is your Mother." He said softly hoping the young child would get the answers he needed.

"Okay!" Henry said excitedly. He would ask when they ate. "Lets go find Mama!" He said eagerly.

Emma jumped into action before her father could answer her son. Walking swiftly into the room "Lets eat! Red says the food is done!" she says overly excitedly, making her Father give her a strange look.

They make their way to the table where dinner was set out waiting for them. They took their seats, passing the food around the table and began to eat. They talked of their day, what they did and where they went. Emma knew Henry was eager to ask the same question he asked her Father moments ago.

"Mama?" the little boy looked up with pleading eyes.

"Yes my boy?" she looked over seeing the puppy dog look she was getting. Part of her had hoped he would wait, or maybe forget but she knew that wouldn't ever be the case with her son.

"Is Red my mommy?" he asked in a small voice.

"Ummm..." she paused for a moment, looking over at Red for help. "Well my boy, why do you ask?" though she knew already, she needed more time to think.

"My friend Grace, from class said that everyone has a mommy and a daddy. But I told her that Eric has two Mommies. She said that one of Eric's Mommy is like the Daddy. So is Red my Mommy too?" he looked over at Red "Red acts like a Mommy" he added softly.

Red sat with her jaw hanging, not expecting that to come out of Henry's mouth. Looking over at Emma she saw all the emotions playing over her face. She always saw Henry as her son, she helped with every cold, skinned knee, bruise, and nightmare. Held him close as a baby and now anytime he needed.

"Well my boy, Red is like your Mommy. But she isn't. Your Mommy is far away from here. She is a bad person, and we have to stay away from her. But I'm sure if you ask Red you can call her your Mommy if she would like that?" Emma says slowly trying to help her boy understand. She ignored the looks on her Father's face knowing he wanted to know more. As he always did.

Red looked over at Emma quickly as she heard the words come out of Emma's mouth. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"Red will you be my Mommy?" Henry asked as he looked over at her, he wore a small smile.

"Yes!" Red said as a huge smile broke across her face. This was her Family. "I will be your Mother. And you will be my son too." she added, reaching out she held Emma's hand lovingly.

James smiled as he looked at his small family.

"Yes!" Henry raised his fist into the air as a huge smile broke across his face. Finally he had two Mommies! He wanted to know more about his other mother but he would wait.

With the meal done they helped clean up, James took Henry to bathe as Emma helped with the last of the dishes. Red put everything away, both women felt their hearts full of love. It was enough to keep them together. Emma again let her mind drift to those dark eyes. She pushed it away she wouldn't let her ruin their happy moment, their happy family. Little did they know their one official night as a family would also be their last.

They put Henry to bed and made their way to their bedroom. Red pulled Emma into a passionate kiss, her tongue swept across Emma's lips as she demanded entrance. Emma eagerly complied opening her lips letting her tongue massage the brunettes'. The taller woman pushed the Blonde towards the bed stripping her of the white puffy shirt and leather britches. They undressed each other in a mad haze of lust.

They hit the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. Kissing and caressing each other, they made love till the wee morning. Emma laid awake after an exhausted brunette fell fast asleep. She couldn't sleep, standing slowly so she wouldn't wake her lover she moved to the window of their bedroom. Looking out she saw the half moon low in the sky dawn was near. She knew her world was about to change. She had been having a feeling all month that she couldn't explain. Her stomach was tied up in knots and she couldn't figure out why.

She threw on some night clothes making her way outside to grab a drink of water. She saw her father sitting on the rocking chair on the porch of the house. "Can't sleep my girl?" he asked softly.

"No Father." She took the seat next to him.

"Something's coming, something bad" He said after a few short moments.

"I know" Was all she said.

"Will you ever tell me about _Her_?" He asked.

"One day" she replied. They both sat there quietly as dawn approached.

The dawn came that morning, neither of them knew just how much their worlds were about to change. Neither knew, that their real Battle was about to begin.

**tbc**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry the update was late had a busy day yesterday. This chapter does contain Red Swan sexytimes so you are warned. Also this fic is rated M not only for sexytimes but for violence as well so keep that in mind. I am a new author to fan fiction as well as swan queen so i'm still learning so I've made a few changes to this chapter that i had written originally had so i hope it flows better. This is not beta so all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own. Please review. A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

*****Chapter 3*****

As dawn approached Emma stood and walked inside leaving her Father. She made her way to their bedroom and began getting dressed for the day ahead. After she washed up she made her way outside as the sun began to peak across the sky, the birds began to sing as they woke up. Walking inside her hut she started the fire, picking up the steel she had been working on she placed it on the fire to warm the metal. She continued her work letting her mind drift away to the past almost 5 years ago.

*****FlashBack*****

Emma stood by the river as she let her horse drink his fill. She knew she had to get back to her Father soon. She took the reigns of the horse, placing the bit back into his mouth. She mounted on her steed and with a small kick he began to trot back towards the path that would lead to her Father. That's when she saw her, She was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight braid, she wore tight black leather trousers, and a tight red silk shirt. Her Steed was a beautiful white horse. She was making her way to the river Emma was just at. As they crossed their eyes met, Emma gave a slight nod that earned her a brilliant smile from the other woman. She felt her heart skip a beat at the mere beauty of this woman.

She turned slightly in the saddle and watched the woman trot past her. Emma felt a tingle pass down her spine; she had to talk to this beautiful woman even if it was for a moment. She turned her horse making her way back toward the river.

"Excuse me, Miss" Emma said as she saw the woman make her way off her horse.

"Yes?" replied the dark haired woman.

"I'm a little lost, could you help me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course, where are you headed stranger?" the woman replied, looking up at the woman on her horse.

Emma jumped off her horse. "Emma...Emma Swan...and I'm looking for the '3 Fools'? But I'm not sure if I am headed the right way." Emma lied smoothly hoping the woman wouldn't see through her.

"Well Miss Swan, why would you want to go there? It's full of bandits and murderers" the woman asked.

"I have a meeting there." she gave vaguely.

"Hmm" The woman looked Emma up and down as if she were prey, "Well, take the path till you reach the fork in the road, take the left for 2 miles and you're there. Its just out of town."

"Thank you, Miss..." Emma looked into honey brown eyes as she hoped for a name to this beautiful woman.

The woman gave a small laugh, and it was the most beautiful melody she had ever heard. "Miss Swan, folks around here do not give their name willingly. It must be earned." she said with a small smile.

"What would you want of me to earn your name, Madame?" Emma asked with a small smirk playing at her lips. Her hand came to rest on the hilt of her sword.

The woman put her finger across her lips, as she pretended to think about the question asked."Well, answer two questions and we shall see if you have earned my name shall we?" she said playfully.

"Then ask away" Emma said sincerely as she kept the woman's gaze. The woman seemed to be taken back by the woman in front of her, but she kept her face neutral.

"Well" she said as she moved to sit down on top of large boulder that sat next to the river, "I can tell you're not from around here, So where are you from Miss Swan?"

Emma leaned on a tree next to her facing the woman, should she be honest with the woman or just make up a story. As she thought about it she decided vague honesty would work, " I was born around here, but my Father and I left after my Mother was killed, we have just returned. We are Nomads with no real place or home." She said as she mapped the ground with her eyes.

"Oh Miss Swan, I'm sorry you lost your mother. Forgive me for my rudeness." The woman said softly, she too knew the pain of losing someone she loved dearly.

"It is okay i have made peace with it," she lied again. She was not over it and hoped to take revenge against the woman that killed her Mother.

The woman saw straight through the lie as the other woman's eyes darkened a bit, but chose to ignore it. "Well Dear, your last question is what is the name of your Horse?" she asked trying to take them away from the seriousness of the conversation.

Emma gave a small laugh, "His name is Thor. After the God of Thunder."

"Thor? Interesting." The woman laughs lightly as she stands to pet Thor's mane "He is very handsome."

"Thank you Miss...Have I earned your name yet?" Emma asks with a smirk on her face.

"Mills, Regina Mills...and that is Eva" Regina says with a small smile as she points to her white horse.

Emma reaches out and takes the woman's hand, bowing slightly she kisses the knuckles of the other woman. They both feel a spark jump through both of them.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mills," Emma says as she stands, still holding the hand of the woman in front of her. They stare into each others eyes for a moment. Emma clears her throat, slowly letting go of the warm soft hand.

"The same Miss Swan." Regina feels quite silly for even giving the woman the time of day, however she couldn't seem to stop herself. She can't explain the feelings she is experiencing even if she wanted too.

"I must go, but i hope to see you again. _Regina_." Emma says softly as she makes her way toward Thor.

"Yes, I'm sure our paths will cross again. Say tomorrow at this time?" she asks hopefully. Though she knows she's being a bit forward.

Emma thinks for a moment "Yes, tomorrow." she says it as if it were a vow.

"Tomorrow then." Regina can't even contain the smile across her face even if she had tried.

Emma mounts her horse and heads to the path again, turning back to look at the beautiful woman behind her. She closes her eyes to imprint her face into her mind, so she would never forget, and she never will.

*****End Flashback*****

Emma looks up as she hears the door open, she see her lover standing by the door. She stops what she is doing placing the hot steel in the fire to heat again.

"You were gone when I woke. Are you not sleeping again my love?" The brunette asks.

"Yes, sleep evaded me last night. I'm sorry you woke alone, I had planned to make it back inside, I must have lost track of time. Is Henry up?" she asks looking up at her beautiful woman. She wipes the sweat from her brow as she meets her gaze.

"Yes love, he has had his morning meal and him and your Father have headed into town to buy some items we need for the house. He told me to tell you that we need to bring the horseshoes and daggers to be sold in the marketplace." Red says as she walks closer looking at the sword in the fire. She can tell its nearly done.

"Of course my darling. Let me finish this and we will head into town. We should make it there by high noon." Emma says as she picks up the sword and begins to pound the sword. She turns her back to the woman before her. Picking up her hammer she begins to strike the hot steel.

"Emma..." Red says softly, she reaches out to touch Emma's shoulder she pushes blonde curls out of the way as she brings her lips to the woman's neck kissing her softly. Emma stops mid swing and turns her head slightly looking into her girlfriend's golden brown eyes.

"Red..." Emma moans softly as the woman begins to suck on the spot she was just kissing leaving a faint mark. Red nips the flesh the slightly redden by her lips. Sending tremors down Emma's spine.

Red licks Emma's ear lobe as she whispers into Emma's ear "I love you, Emma" she says softly. Emma drops her hammer, and throws her sword back into the water next to them. It hisses letting steam fill the room. She turns and lifts Red by her hips pulling her on top of the work table behind them throwing items off the table and onto the floor. She pulls Red closer claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. As they break from the kiss the brunette moans loudly as she feels Emma's hand reach up her dress pushing it up slightly as she moves between her legs.

"I love you too, Red" Emma says as she meets her eyes, giving her a bright smile. Using her teeth she pulls off her work gloves, throwing them off and onto the floor. Red moans softly as she feels Emma's calloused worked hand trace up her milky white thighs. The brunette reaches up and embeds her hand into blonde curls as she pulls Emma in for another kiss. She opens her mouth and invites Emma's tongue with her own. The blonde eagerly accepts as she deepens the kiss. The Blonde moves to kisses her neck, marking her as she bites down lightly eliciting a small growl from the woman. She palms her small but perky breasts, pulling the string open to expose the brunette's soft peaks. Emma pulls it down as she kissing down her collarbone to the wonderful mounds, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth she sucks hard as she palms the other one. Red moans loudly as Emma continues her assault on her nipples, making wetness pool between her thighs.

The Blacksmith switches nipples giving the other the same treatment. She bites lightly on the nipple as she lets it go with a loud pop. The werewolf pants heavily as she feels her body's on fire. Ready to be taken by the woman in front of her. Emma lets her hand slowly trail over the fabric of the woman's dress slowly pushing it up around Red's waist. Emma stares into deep brown eyes as she moves her finger over the heated core of the brunette. Red lets her head fall back as she feels Emma's finger trace lightly over her clit over her underwear.

"You're so wet..." Emma moans out leaning her forehead on the other woman's as Red wraps her arm around her neck pulling her closer.

"It's all for you, Emma" Red grunts out.

Pushing the fabric aside the blacksmith, swiftly she plunges two fingers into the hot dripping core of the other woman earning a loud moan along with her name.

"Oh Emma.." Red moans as Emma starts a steady pace, bring her closer to the edge of her climax.

"Fuck!" Emma moans as she feels Red's nails dig into her back through her shirt and vest, begging her to move faster.

"Harder...Em-ma...Please!" Red begs.

Emma picks up her pace as she wraps her other arm around the dark haired woman, pulling her closer as she rocks them making the work table move slightly. Emma seeks Red's lips pulling her into a mad haze kiss. Emma can feel the velvety walls of Red's center clench and pull her fingers. She doubles her efforts as she feels Red tumble over the edge screaming Emma's name. They both are panting hard as they try to calm their breathing.

"Mmm...Emma, that was incredible." Red says as she finally catches her breath.

"Yes. Come here." Emma says as she pulls her into a passionate kiss.

As the kiss breaks Red snakes her hand to cup Emma's core, but is stop by Emma's hand. The brunette looks up in question.

"I want your mouth on me darling" Emma says with a smirk, pulling Red down off the table.

Red blushes at Emma's comment, but complies as pulls down her leather britches. The blacksmith sits down on her chair guiding Red where she needs her. She looks down and smiles as she see Red on her knees before her. As Red kisses her dripping mound, she then snakes her tongue down to circle Emma's hard clit before sucking on the harden nub. Emma moans loudly as she looks down and sees brown hair spilling over her lap, and its _almost_the right color.

"Oh..." Emma moans as she feels Red sucking gently on her clit. She buries her hand in dark hair as Red licks the length of her pussy. Cleaning every bit of wetness that spilled out of the younger woman. The dark haired woman moans into Emma's core, sending vibrations into the younger woman making Emma tighten her hold on her hair. She smiles slightly as she use one hand to open Emma's lower lips as she enters her with her tongue, licking the blacksmith's inner walls.

The younger woman begins to buck her hips into her lover's mouth nearly dislodging her. Red uses her forearm to hold the woman still. With her other hand she plays with Emma's dripping opening making Emma moan loudly.

"Please...inside...My...Love!" Emma gasps out as she feels her body throb from arousal.

"Mmmm, yes my love." Red answers quickly then plunges two fingers into the woman over her moving her lips to suck on Emma's clit hard. They both know it won't take long for Emma to come undone. Emma closes her eyes and sees those dark eyes in her mind's eye. That's all it takes. for Emma to come undone. She bites down on her knuckle to prevent her from screaming out the _wrong _name. Red cleans Emma gently avoiding her clit because she knows her lover is too sensitive after coming so hard.

Emma feels shame wash over her, but she pushes it away quickly as she pulls Red into her lap kissing her, she tasting herself on Red's lips, moaning as they part breathing heavily

"Hmmm, I don't know what has gotten into you this morning, but i like it!" Red says as she snuggles into Emma's heated neck, breathing in her scent.

"I've missed you...it's been awhile since we have taken each other _here_." Emma says playfully. Even though she still feels bad for think of _Her _while they made love. It wasn't something she could control.

"I've missed you too. I know things have been rough lately, but it's just a rocky patch every couple goes through Darling." Red says as she gets up, pulling her clothes where they belong. Emma stands coping her moves.

"Yes, i know. Lets head to the Market. My sword can wait. I'm sure we can eat at the Inn while we are in town, because I am famished!" Emma says with a small smirk.

"Well My Darling Blacksmith did work up quite an appetite" The older woman says with a small laugh as they gather what they need to take.

Getting the horse together they make their way to the town. The trip is a short one, as they head into the main street of the town where the Market is located they spot James and Henry haggling over prices for the items they needed.

"Father! Henry!" Emma yells out as they get near.

"Emma, Red!" James yells back as he spots them closer, "Did you bring the things i asked for?" James asks as he looks at his daughter.

"Yes we did." Emma says as she pulls her pack out showing James, handing it to him to look over..

"Mama!" young Henry yells out running toward her.

She picks him up spinning him around as they laugh loudly. "How's my boy?" she asks as she kisses his forehead.

"Mama! Me and Grandpa saw this bracelet and got it for you look! look!" he says excitedly as he pulls out a silver bracelet with an ivy design on it, in the middle sat a swan. She gasps slightly as she looks at the small bracelet, tears swarm her eyes that she refuses to let fall.

"Do you like it?" he asks softly.

She puts him down as she pulls the gauntlet on her forearm up slightly making room for the silver band. "I love it Henry. Here put it on." She says as he puts it on her wrist.

"Ma..." Henry begins to say but is interrupted by the sound of hoofs loudly galloping in the market.

Emma quickly pulls the boy into her arms as Red and James step in front of her. A dozen of dark cladded soldiers ride into the small town with the Queen's crest posted proudly on their chests. Emma feels her heart drop in fear of the Queen's men.

_'Why were they out so far here?' _she asked herself. She watched as they made their way into the middle of the market pulling out a scroll.

"By order of the Queen we need every man and woman over the age of 18-24!" Comes a roar out of the man in front.

"No!" Emma gasps. _'They want slaves!'_she thinks.

The town begins to scramble, villagers begin to scream as they run to their houses for protection. The place quickly turns into a mad house. As villagers trip over each other, trampling each other to get away from the soldiers. No one had ever prepared for this, they were too far from the Queen.

"The Queen has no rule over this town!" James says as he unsheathed his sword. Taking a large step towards the men.

"Fool!" the man yells "The Queen rules this whole _realm_!"

Two arrows are shot at James, quickly he moves to dodge one as the other becomes embedded in his shoulder. He yells out in pain, as the soldiers dismount their horses. Emma hands Henry to Red yelling at her to get out of the town.

"Red take him! Go!" she screams as she sees her Father fall down with an arrow embedded in his shoulder, blood runs down his vest like a river. A soldier moves to kick him swiftly in his jaw, blood sprays from his mouth as he is flinged onto his back.

"No! Emma!" Red yells. Tears sting her eyes as she watches the man she sees as a Father fall to the ground with the soldier upon him. She won't leave, she can't, not when she can help.

"Mama! Grandpa!" Henry yells, he clutches to Red's cloak as he kicks his feet wanting to put down. Tears fall from the young boys eyes as he watches in fear.

"My Love Run! Go! Please!" Emma yells back as she see the soldiers over her Father, she quickly unsheathed her sword and runs it through the back of the man over her Father. Kicking him to the side she pulls her sword free.

She turns not looking back she takes down another soldier with one swing across his neck. His blood sprays a nearby soldier as he falls to the floor. Time slows as she watches the soldiers walk closer towards her. Looking behind her she sees Red helping her Father to his horse. She has to distract them long enough for them to escape. She turns back and dodges a sword coming at her neck. She curses her self from being distracted. Moving to the right she swipes her sword towards his ribs, sparks fly off his steel armor. With a down swipe of her sword she slices his neck sending blood spray over her. Emma feels a white hot power rush her veins powering her movements as her adrenaline kicks in.

Three more soldiers come at her as she blocks their attack sending them to the dirt floor, looking back to see Red gone. As she turns back to the battle before her she feels the hilt of a fourth soldier's sword come to the back of her head, knocking her down to the ground. Then she feels two merciless kicks to her ribs breaking them instantly with a sickening crack. She coughs up blood, spitting it out involuntary. She moves to stand up but is kicked down again. The last thing she sees is a black leather boot coming towards her face sending her into a plummet of blackness as she loses consciousness.

Her body is picked up along with several other townsfolks and loaded into a cart. Half of the small town has been set on fire. The townspeople can be heard screaming and crying. Red watches from the forest as the woman she loves is carried away to the Queen. A free woman has now been made a slave to play in the Gladiator Games. She was going to do anything she could to get her lover back. She kicks the horses into gear, pulling Henry closer to her chest as his tears make her dress damp. She pulls James along on his horse. She would bring her back, back to _their _family.

**tbc**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! I'm posting a day early than i normally do because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is shorter than the last but i hope you enjoy it. Again just as a reminder this is rated M for violence and abuse not just for sex. I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter it gave me some trouble. Again not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. Please review. If you have any questions PM me and i will answer the best i can. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing...sadly **

****Chapter 4****

The Evil Queen walked into her parlor her long flowing black dress pooled around her feet as she glided into the room, as she reached her Mirror on the wall.

"Mirror!" she says sternly calling him forward.

"Yes my Queen?" his face appears out of a blue puff of smoke.

"Have the soldiers obtained new slaves for the games yet?" she asks impatiently.

"Yes my Queen they will be here soon." his face faded away to show the Queen, her men headed toward the castle in a large carriage.

"Good!" she says with an evil laugh. "Make sure everything is ready, the Kings will be here soon and we do not want to disappoint them. Also make sure Graham knows what to do with the new ones."

"Yes my Queen," the Mirror says as he fades away in a puff of blue smoke.

"Regina, my daughter," her Father says as he walks into the room.

"Yes, Daddy?" Regina turns to face him.

"Don't you think these games have gone on long enough?" he searches her face hoping to find the woman he once knew.

"Why would you say that Daddy?" the Queen asks as she sits down in her chair next to the roaring fireplace.

"They are not needed, my child...the Kingdom has enough money to do as we please for many years to come."

"Daddy these games are not about money, they are about power..._My power_, they will not defy me Daddy!" she says loudly as she looks up at him.

"My dear child, Snow is locked up. You have won... When will your revenge be over? When will you let yourself be happy again?" he asks as an edge of sadness enters his voice.

"I had my chances, Once with Daniel...Then with _Her_...and both times they were ripped away from me!" She stands as she yells at her Father, not wanting to have this conversation again. She had not enacted the curse wasn't that _enough_?

"My child, please..." he pleaded with her.

"Fine Daddy! After these Games I will stop them! They will be the final Games and the best ever!" she says as she walks out of the room angrily.

He watches his daughter leave the room, shaking his head slightly as he remembers how devastated she was when _She_left, with no word. He wished he could take away her pain, but knew only one person could do that. Little did he know that one person was on her way towards the castle at that very moment.

*****SQSQSQSQSQ*****

Emma jumps as she feels the ice cold water thrown over her broken body. She yelps loudly as she feels the painful reminder of her ribs being kicked in. Groaning as she pulls herself up leaning on the wall behind her. She feels the cold iron around her wrist.

"Wake up woman!" a large guard yells, laughing as he walks away from the broken woman.

"Fuck..." She groans as she puts her hand to her face as feels her broken nose which means she more than likely has two black eyes, with her hand she feels the area around her eyes, feeling the swollen angry skin. Her head pounds with a force she has never felt before, as if someone was taking one of her forging hammers to her brain.

"Let me help" says a woman next to her.

Emma looks over to see a woman with black hair sitting next to her, she is dressed like a warrior but is shackled like Emma herself. She is a slave as well, a prisoner to the Queen. She takes in her appearance smooth olive toned skin, almond shaped eyes. She knows she is not from around this part of the realm.

"Sure" Emma says to the woman.

The woman reaches over with and unshackled hand, pulling Emma slightly towards her as she uses her other hand to hold the blonde's jaw. Looking into dark brown eyes she quickly inhales as the woman re-alignes her nose with a satisfying crunch. Emma has bite her lip hard to keep her from calling out attracting attention to them. She can breath a lot better through her nose now though.

"Thank you" she says to the woman next to her panting heavily as she tries to deal with the pain coursing through her body. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days, I am called Mulan," the woman says as she extends her forearm to the blonde.

Emma gladly takes it giving her a firm but quick shake as they clasp forearms "Emma. My name is Emma."

"Where are we headed?" Emma asks the black haired woman next to her.

"The castle, we are cattle for the Queen's games," Mulan says bitterly as she looks to her left checking for any guards.

They are in a large wooden covered carriage; their left wrists are shackled with iron cuffs to the boards at the bottom of the wagon. One guard is sitting at the front, while another walks back and forth in the small space. Emma believes the one walking is the same one who threw freezing water on her. She makes a mental note of his face so she can remember him later.

"The Queen's games?"

"Have you not heard?" Mulan asks in a loud surprised whisper.

"I heard she takes slaves,_ free_people from their homes, but I merely thought it to be a rumor?" Emma says as she tries to readjust herself trying to take some of her body weight off her angry swollen ribs.

"No, its all true! She holds games to gamble on. Her kingdom has become very rich because of it. There are rumors that King Midas will be at these. He plans to ask the Queen to marry him to unite their kingdoms." Mulan begins to pull out some fabric out of her leg pocket and a small tin can of some sort.

Emma felt her stomach roll as soon as she heard the King trying to marry _her_Queen. She quickly pushes away the feelings that swell up inside her. Not wanting to think of the Queen right now.

"So they are all true then?" she feels a wave of nausea run through her body. She isn't sure if her stomach can take any more _truth._

Mulan hands her the tin can, "Its a working salve for your cuts. There is not much I can do for your ribs till we are unchained." Mulan says sympathetically.

"This will be good. Thank you Mulan" Emma says as she begins to add the salve to her wounds as best as she can. She sighs in relief as she feels the throbbing around her nose lessin.

"Listen up Slaves!" one of the guards bellows loudly, "We are near the camp where you will be held, you will be unchained and sent to the baths for a scrubbing. If one you give us any trouble everyone will pay. Is that understood?" He asks looking over at the slaves cowering down some in fear, some in disgust.

Emma looks over at Mulan as they both make a small silent pact to stay together. The guard begins to unchain them one at a time. As he reaches Emma a little grin crosses his face as he whispers in her ear "You can act up if you like sweet thing, I'd be happy to help break such a sweet face like yours" he says as his putrid breath showers her.

Emma turns her face, trying to get away from the rotten smell of his body. She forces herself not to answer. He laughs a little as he moves on to Mulan making another crude comment to her. She sees Mulan turn a shade of red in anger. She yells loudly in her head praying to the gods that Mulan doesn't do anything stupid. Emma releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the guard moves to the next slave. She rubs her wrist trying to get some feeling back into her hand, as she gives it a small shake. With Mulans help she stands, as all the slaves lineup when the carriage comes to a stop. Once again they are chained to each other. as they walk the iron chain makes a small clicking sound that makes Emma clench her teeth hard.

They are slowly ushered like livestock into a small area where they give their names to a clerk. Emma makes sure to only give her first name, most common people do not have a sir name. They move into a large room where they are ordered to remove their clothing. One by one they are unchained and stripped naked. Both men and women leave their clothes in large piles by the door as they are hit with a large water cannon, then scrubbed by large wire brushes with some sort of strange horrible smelling soap, leaving their skin red and angry. Emma and Mulan move slowly into their line as the blacked haired woman helps Emma undress. They both see the dark purple and black bruises that cover Emma's ribs and chest. The blonde winces in pain as she raises her arms to pull the rest of her shirt off. Mulan's tan skin is on display as well as Emma's milky white one. The Guards snarl and catcall at the woman, making both woman shiver in disgust.

"My bracelet, I can't take it off my boy gave it to me," Emma whispers to Mulan.

"Give it here," Mulan says as she holds her hand out.

Emma hesitates for a moment before handing it over to the other woman, she sees the woman hide it, somehow twisting it into her hair. Emma gives her a thankful smile that Mulan quickly returns. As they make their way in front of the cannon. Emma feels the blast of the powerful cannon and is almost knocks her backward from the sheer raw force of the water. She whimpers softly as her ribs throb sending pain up and down her torso. Mulan is able to catch her before she stumbles and falls.

"Hold still girl!" a guard yells at her as he begins to scrub her body, not taking any care with her broken body. Tears sting Emma's eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. She bites her bottom lip hard drawing blood to keep from yelling out, she refuses to give the guards any satisfaction in her pain. Her friend is given the same treatment, but is able to stand it better simply because her body is not broken like Emma's.

They are moved to another area where they are given thin tiny robes made of rough cotton or wool; they are hideous in every sense of the word. Their ugly brown color reminds Emma of horse manure. They smell like a wet dog that hasn't bathed in ages. They dress getting back only a small amount of their dignity seeing as they have no under clothes.

Next they are taken to a dark, hot stuffy room the only light that emanates in the room is a large fire pit in the middle with small iron rods laying in the fire. Emma _knows _this heat, it's the _same_ heat that comes from her small hut back home where she forges her steel. The screams that pierce the room are strong enough to peel paint off brick, and send fear into any warrior. The smell of death is so close she can almost taste it with each breath she takes. Her heart begins to pound in her chest as she moves one step closer to her _fate_. Emma looks over at Mulan in fear of what is to happen next. Her fight or flight reflexes kick in and she wants to run, run so far away to find her boy and her wonderful kind, beautiful girlfriend. Yet she can't, she can't will her feet to move away. She can't leave her new friend, she knows there is no way she can fight through the many guards that cover the room or camp. So she waits and the _wait_ is torture on her soul as she waits for the _mark_they will bestow on her.

Mulan is in front of her, they clasp hands in comfort as they slowly move forward. Their iron chains clink as they walk, the blonde can feel the sway of the metal added weight as they move forward. Emma's head is spinning and knows there is not much more her body can take. Every fiber of her being is in throbbing pain. This will be too much for her and she knows blacked-haired woman is unlocked and taken into position. Emma watches in terror as Mulan is faced away from her, her robe is yanked down. The blacksmith slowly picks up a hot poker, he looks at her with a bright smile plastered on his horribly misshapen face as he slams the rod into her friends lower back. The scream that pierces the air, sends shivers down everyones back as the woman nearly passes out of the pain. The air has a faint smell of cooked meat and it turns Emma's stomach in every way possible, turning to the side she loses all the context of her belly on to the blood and tear stained dirt at her feet.

A guard pushes her towards the waiting blacksmith, after removing the iron from her wrists. She is flipped to face the fire, the back of the robe is pushed down exposing her to the room. She feels the blacksmith's large dirty hand caress her spine as he gets closer to her. Emma clenches her teeth and closes her eyes, as soon as she does she sees sweet honey brown eyes that she remembers so well, a wave of comfort flows through her body as she remember that beautiful smile she is at peace for a moment. Then Emma feels the heat become stronger on her lower back before a hot white pain shoots through her body, she doesn't even recognize her own scream as it is ripped from her lungs. The last thing she thinks before she blacks out falling to the dirty floor is _'I love you'_.

*****SQSQSQSQ*****

Looking at her books she reads the _prophecy _again, she know this will all happen in time. She knows it was all meant to happen. It was fate or destiny, maybe a little of both. Looking one more time she reads it aloud to the room of the High Council.

_Light and Dark touch as the Champion saves her Queen_

_Her heart Broken, her light stolen for all to see_

_With a simple kiss shall the mending begin._

_A mark is so deep no magic can heal, _

_A brand for the world to see,_

_Through this union a child will be born of True Love of the purest kind._

_A gift to the land whose heart is filled with the strongest magic of all._

_The Daughter's of Light and Dark will unite against the evil _

_As the White Knight saves The Princess of Hearts._

It was a little prophecy that was set in riddles, but after time each word had played out. They were at first unsure of who it belonged to until the day Snow betrayed Regina did the last line write itself. The Blue Fairy now knew who it belonged to, or at least the Dark part and until Emma was born did she know who the Light was. She was there that night, that fateful night when mother was ripped away from child. When True love was ripped apart. She tried to help, but it was forbidden. Thats when she cast the spell on the whole castle to prevent anyone from aging. It was her way to help. The only way she could at the time.

The Blue Fairy had watched from the side lines, watching Emma grow up until she became a young woman. When she had met Regina by chance near the river. It was all set into motion. The two women quickly fell in love then they did something she never knew they would do. The Queen had been changing her ways until the day when it went so wrong, ripping the two apart once again. The Queen was plunged into darkness, without her White Knight to keep her afloat and with that the Games were born.

Her heart hurt for them, but she knew she must wait. All of this she had to stand by and watch until she could help again. She looked at each of the High Council members, they were the elders of all magical creatures, she waited. One by one they nodded, giving her a blessing to act. Her heart soared as all 13 members gave a simple nod, now she could help. All players were in place, the final battle was ready and she would make sure they would get their chance at their _Happy Ending_.

**TBC**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone soo sorry this late started a new job and it has taken all my free time. Here is chapter 5. It's not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing...**

*****Chapter 5*****

Red stood in the dining room of the cabin she had lived with Emma. She looked around at her surroundings; happy memories filled the entire place. The tears started to fall again; she tried to push them away she_ had_ to be strong for Henry, James-and for Emma. Looking over towards the door that leads to Henry's room, she made her way peering through the crack of the door. Henry was curled up into a small ball in the middle of his bed. He had his Mother's black calfskin jacket gripped tight in his little arms.

She would fix this however she just did know how just yet. She moved to the next room where James laid in bed the wound on his shoulder would need to heal before they could do anything. She just prayed to the Gods that the Queen's men would not return. She walked her sore tired body to their bedroom, laying down on Emma's side she curled up on her pillow letting her tears over take her, her grief could not be contained. She fell in a dreamless sleep as exhaustion took over.

The Blue Fairy made her way into the sleeping household, and into young Henry's room. She watched him as he slept, moving closer she called out his name.

"Henry...Young Henry..." she called in a soft voice. He slowly stirred looking up towards the Fairy.

"Hello, my child." she said softly as he blinked his eyes a few times. "Sit up, young one." She gentle ordered.

"Who are you?" Henry asked as he pulled his little body into the upright position, his eyes full of wonder.

"I am The Blue Fairy, I am here to help young one"

"Are you going to bring my Mama back?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes Dear one, but not just yet. First I need to help her and I can do this with your help." she said softly as she flew closer to him. Her blue sparkly wings shined bright in the room casting a small glow.

"Yes, I can help!" he exclaimed. He always loved to help, especially his Mama.

"I need a strand of your hair child."

"My hair?" he asked as his face contorted in confusion.

She smiled at his little confused face, "Yes, one small strand my dear."

"Okay!" he said standing up.

Taking her wand she waved it over as a small light brown strand fell, she picked it up putting it into a vile she held in her other hand, "Now young Henry you must remember your Mama loves you and I will help you and her find your happy ending." she said softly, hoping he understood.

"I know my Mama loves me, and so does my Mommy and Grandpa!" he said.

This took her by surprise how did this boy know his other Mother?

"Your Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes Red! She is my Mommy too!"

"Oh my dear boy, I'm sure Red love you a lot, but Henry she is not your Mommy but don't worry you will meet her very soon." she said in a sad voice. She could see how much this child was like Emma at his age. It warmed her heart.

"My real Mommy?" he asked softly. His small hazel eyes growing big with excitement.

"Yes, but Henry you must not tell anyone. Okay?" she said softly.

"Like a secret? He asked.

"Yes!" she said laughing lightly.

"Okay! I won't tell anyone," he vowed.

"Good, now lay down and get some sleep, soon you will see your parents," she promised softly.

He eagerly laid down pulling her Mother's jacket close again as she covered him. He closed his eyes quickly drifting to sleep. She watched him sleep for a few moments before she left. She knew his happy ending wasn't too far now.

*****SQSQSQSQSQ******

Blue flew towards the castle; just outside lay the campground where Emma was being held. She made her way inside to the small medical area where Emma was being held. Next to her was a black-haired woman, watching over her silently. The healers quickly moved around the woman working on her broken body. Blue shifted into her human form, and dressed as a healer making sure to look as plain as possible. She made her way into the room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at Emma's bloody broken body. She was laying on her side with only a small sheet to cover her private areas.

"Who are you," asked a small woman

"I was sent to help with this young one, she is in much worse condition than the rest," she gave vaguely.

"Okay, lift the sheet please. We must work on her brand, when she blacked out and fell to the floor dirt entered the mark. We must clean it and help it heal properly so that infection does not set in." the small woman said

Blue simply nodded as she did what she was told. The mark was a crown with wings of a bird. _'Why would the Queen choose this mark?' _she thought to herself as she watched the woman pour water and herbs over the blood crusted wound.

"Hold her," the small woman ordered.

Slowly the burn mark began to bleed red blood, they wiped away the excess that fell. Covering the mark with a cotton cloth. They slowly wrapped the woman's ribs with the help of Mulan and the rest of the healers. Emma was laid on her back, still clearly passed out from all the pain. The healers left one by one. Leaving only Blue and Mulan in the room.

"What is your name young one?" Blue asked as she turned to the woman next to Emma.

"I am Mulan, What are you called?" she asked the older woman.

"I am Blue." she said

"Blue?" Mulan asked in question.

Blue looked at the other woman, peering into her heart. She liked what she saw, white light was present in the middle of the woman's heart. That was good, that meant she could be trusted. So Blue took a deep breath and began to speak, "I am the Blue Fairy, I am here to help Emma. She is the savior of us all."

"The Blue Fairy!? Where have you been? All this time? My people have been dying, magical creatures have been dying and you decided to just help _now_?!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"I could not interfere with prophecy," the woman looked down at Emma and began to pet her hair softly, taking a strand of hair from her.

"Prophecy?" Mulan questioned.

"Yes, and I can not say more, but I am here to help Emma and her _True Love_." She said as she took out her wand. With a simple wave, she healed all of Emma's wounds. Angry purple bruises became milky white skin once again. Mulan let out a sigh of relief to see her friend healed.

"Thank you." she said softly to Blue.

"I am here to help _them_ get her happy ending like they should have had before it all went so wrong." Blue said cryptically.

"Then I will help too. My sword is yours to command" she vowed gently.

"Thank you young warrior, we will need it." Blue said firmly as Emma began to stir.

Emma let out a soft moan as she woke up, looking around the room taking in her surroundings as she turned onto her back. "Where am I?" Emma asked softly. Looking down at her body seeing the small sheet covering her. Her body felt amazing! She could breathe and move freely.

"A Healer's Hut," Mulan said as smiled at her friend.

Emma looked up at the two women one she knew, but the other she could not place even though she seemed familiar. Emma sat up a bit; she then felt a pull on her lower back. She hissed in pain, as she remembered the mark_,_ the burn, the _brand_ that was placed onto her lower back._ Her _mark.

"Why didn't the mark heal too?" Mulan asked the woman next to her.

"I'm not sure."

"What is going on? Who are you?" Emma asked the other woman.

"I am a friend, and here to help." Blue said, "That is all you need to know for now. I have healed you, but it seems I was not able to heal the mark of the Queen."

"So it does seem...Thank you" Emma said pulling the cover over her chest to hide her body.

She waved her wand again as bruises appeared on her body, all in different stages of healing. "So no one will be suspicious, we do not want to draw attention."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Call me Blue" Blue said to the woman. " I must go, Mulan will help you dress. Stay strong Emma." she said as she walked out of the room. There were many things that needed to be done.

"Let's get you dressed Emma," Mulan says as she picks up the small shift and armor that is similar to what she is dressed in. "You have been out for a few days, in the camp we are free to move around, but I have learned you never want to be caught alone with one of the guards." Mulan said with a dark look on her face as she continued to explain everything she learned in the last few days. "We eat at dawn, high noon and sometimes dusk. If we are good, or no problem arises they leave us alone. We have a training ground where you can learn new moves. Everyone is ranked by colors red being the highest yellow being the worst." Emma looks over to see a red cloth tied around the women's bicep. As Emma puts on the short shift as Mulan helps with the breastplate tying it into place.

"We sleep in small cells that are left open, so we can go and come as we please, however outside the grounds we are cuffed." she says grimly. "The worst of all the guards is General Graham, he is a vile creature. Stay away from him if you can." Emma listens to the woman as she puts on her leather trousers tying the front closed. Looking down she looked at her armor, with only a small breast plate that reaches down to her belly button, her back is chain mail that she knows will do little to protect her body. Her mark is visibly seen, not covered by any of the clothing.

"So we are free_ slaves_ in the camp only?" she asks sarcastically.

Mulan laughs shaking her head in an affirmative notion. "Yes my dear friend that would be correct."

After helping Emma get dressed they walk around the camp, Mulan shows her where everything is as well as the cell she has chosen for them to share. Two small cots and a small desk are the only things in the bare room. The floor is made of hard dirt and patches of grass that still try to grow in the dark room. The walls were made of stone covered in dirt and blood.

They make their way to the meal area where they take a seat on wooden seats. With their meal in hand they eat. Emma feels famished as she eats the small portions given to her by an overweight cook named Milly. Her cheery disposition leaves Emma confused as to how someone can be so cheerful in that dreadful place. They finish their meal and head to the cell, which has now been deemed theirs. They both lay down on their hard cots and cover themselves with small scratchy blankets, after they remove the steel from their bodies. Emma looks off into space, she peers out the small window seeing the full moon shone high in the sky and thinks of Red and her Son. She wonders if her family is okay. Her Father is a strong man, she know he will be okay. She closes her eyes and as soon as she does she sees the sweet honey brown eyes she used to love to get lost in. Her mind drifts away to a time where she was _truly_ happy.

*******FlashBack*******  
(Suggested listening: A thousand years by Christina Perri)

She laid back on soft green grass, watching the clouds pass by. Regina was resting her head on Emma's shoulder with the blonde's arm wrapped tightly around her. They both were silent, enjoying being held by each other. They had been seeing each other for the last few weeks and they loved every minute they spent together. Every day they would see each other meeting at the river they first met at. It was _their_ place. Emma didn't know this happiness could even be possible.

They had shared several kisses, hugs and even a little touching, but never had gone all the way. Either one would pull back, wanting to wait. They wanted to make it special. They needed it to be perfect. In a way it had seemed they were moving so fast, but it was too slow. Neither had spoken about their feelings each afraid to scare the other off.

She reached down and kissed the side of Regina's head. The dark-haired woman gave a small hum of approval as she snuggled closer into Emma. With a quick move, she moved her legs and hips as she straddled the blonde woman. A smile broke across Emma's face as the woman she cared for perched on top of her. Regina quickly gave the woman a bright brilliant smile. She leaned down and captured the younger woman's lips in a soft kiss. Emma's hands quickly moved to her lower back squeezing it as she pulled the woman closer to her bring her flush with her.

"Emma..." Regina whispered softly against her lips as she broke the kiss. Her heart swelled with emotion and she locked eyes with the other woman.

"Yes darling?" Emma asked in a soft whisper to match Regina's.

"Emma...I...I...Love you..."Regina said as emotions filled her soft voice.

A large bright smile broke across Emma's face as she pulled Regina into a toe-curling kiss. Her tongue swiped across the brunette's lower lip demanding entrance to her mouth. Regina let out a soft moan as she opened her lips giving Emma access. Her tongue snaked out to reach Emma's as they twirled and twisted their tongues around the others in a lover's duel. Emma let a moan escape her throat as she pulled Regina closer by her hips rising automatically to press into the hot core of the woman above her.

They broke apart both panting; Regina gave a low moan as she pressed back down into Emma arousal shooting through her core up into her belly. Both women were panting hard as their need for each other grew.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment trying to still her hormones as she opened them she locked eyes with Regina's. "I love you, _Regina Mills_." she said softly as she lost herself in honey brown eyes. "I always have, I always will" she vowed.

"Oh...Emma," Regina said softly as she felt her heart swell. Part of her was afraid her heart would burst, shatter in her chest. It would be worth it as long as she had this woman with her.

They kissed again, but this time their kiss was a promise of love. They moved slowly against each other, rubbing their bodies together. Emma moved her hand to cup Regina's breast over her shirt. She squeezed the woman's breast softly electing a low heavy moan from the woman above her. Emma grinned into the kiss as she heard the moan escape deep red lips. They slowly broke apart, Emma began to kiss down the brunette's jaw, reaching her ear she gently sucked on it.

"Emma...My Love" Regina moaned softly as she moved her head to the side giving Emma better access.

"You are so beautiful" Emma says quickly before going back to work kissing and sucking on Regina's neck.

"Oh!" Regina squeaks as Emma bites down on her collarbone. "Mmmm... Oh...Em..ma," she lets out as she feels Emma pull her top open. The cool air around them makes Regina's hard nipples even harder.

Emma sits up a bit to have better access to the tanned flesh of the woman she loves. They have never gone this far. Emma's hungry eyes map Regina's tanned breasts. Looking up into dark eyes, Regina sees Emma's eyes dilate in arousal. She swallows heavily as she feels her mouth go dry by the look of hunger on Emma's face. Regina reaches down and picks up Emma's hands guiding her to her breasts giving her permission to touch. Emma cups both breasts in her hands and she cannot believe how soft and silky Regina feels. With one last look into the brunette's eyes she leans forward and captures one of Regina's hard nipples into her hot open mouth.

Regina moans loudly as she feels her passion for the woman soar high. She reaches up, tangling her fingers into blonde locks as she pulls Emma into her breasts. Her hips rock forward into Emma, while Emma rocks back. They both can't seem to stop their bodies. Emma moves from breast to breast sucking, kissing, and nipping softly. She can hear Regain moan loudly and it spurs her on. She wraps one arm around Regina waist pulling her closer. They kiss again the dark haired woman's hard sensitive nipples rub against Emma's tunic and vest.

They are both breathing heavily as they rock together as one. As Emma breaks the kiss she, reaches down to undo the knot at Regina's hips. She is stopped by a slightly shaking hand, looking up into brown eyes she knows its not time yet. She smiles giving a small nod them moves her attention back to Regina's breasts.

"Oh.. Emma, Yes!" Regina moans as she rocks her core against Emma's, her clit is getting the right amount of pressure that she needs to come. But she wants Emma to come with her. She moves her hand inside Emma's shirt and begins to play with her nipples; rolling the hard nubs with her fingers.

"Oh...Gina!" Emma moans as soon as she feels the brunettes warm soft hands touching her hard nipples. Her body flushed with wet heat as their movements become more desperate.

They kiss again and it seems that's all it takes as Emma feels warm hot pleasure shoot through her core as she comes undone screaming Regina's name. Regina is right behind her as her body stiffens as she screams Emma's name loudly for all the forest to hear. They both slow their hips to a stop, Regina slowly moves off Emma as she curls up into the woman's strong arms. They both sigh happily in unison.

"I love you." Regina says as she kisses Emma's cheek.

"I love you, Gina" Emma says as she pulls the woman closer into her arms turning her so that they are on their side spooning. They both drift into a light sleep feeling so happy and complete.

***** **End Flashback** ****

**Please leave a review! I love reading your reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys i was able to finish my personal goal so i decided to update early! hope you guys like this chapter. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

*****Chapter 6*****

Regina woke up from a wonderful dream that ended way too soon. She could feel the wetness pooling in between her thighs. She closed her eyes softly as she thinks back to her dream. The soft feel of Emma's hands trailing on the outside of her thighs as she made her way in between the Queen's tanned legs. Goosebumps cover her flesh as she could almost feel Emma's hot panting breath over her soft wet mound. Emma's bright green eyes had locked with hers and with that she woke up.

She groaned as she stood up her nightdress pooled at her feet as she removed it to get ready for the day. She walked to the washbowls kept near her bed and began to wash up. There had not been a day that had gone by that the Brunette had not thought of the young Blonde woman. Regina still wasn't sure what had happen, why she had ran away from her. They declared their love in the purest of ways and a week later it had been shattered. Regina had not even been able to tell the Blonde her secret of being the Queen of the land.

She had told her a little of her background, who she had been; every time she had tried Emma had told her the past was the past. Emma would vow her love and that nothing would change that, even with Regina being a witch. They were in love and until the day she found out that Emma had vanished she felt nothing could change that. She wanted to be a better person for Emma, for _herself_.

Then it was shattered, all gone, as was the happiness she felt. She searched high and low, but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere. She looked for two years before finally giving up. She couldn't take it anymore and with all the money she had spent in her search her kingdom had fallen into poverty. She created the Games; the peopled loved it, and as time passed so did she.

She dressed in a black and red flowing dress, styling her hair into a fashionable braid with the help of her handmaiden. She made her way to her parlor where she took her morning meal. She sees the tray on the side of the desk. A simple fruit and toast meal to get her started. The Kings would be there soon and she needed everything to be ready. King George and King Midas were on their way. Regina was almost certain King Midas would bring his daughter Abigail and her best friend Aurora, so she made sure to have a room prepped for them both just incase.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her inner thoughts "Enter!" she commanded.

"My Queen," General Graham said as he walked through the door bowing shortly before standing up.

"Yes, General," she said as she gracefully walked towards her desk, leaning against her desk facing the General.

"My Queen, the Kings have just arrived along with the Princesses," he said as his eyes traveled up and down her body lustfully.

'_Being her favorite did have its perks.'_ he mused.

"Lead them to the throne room. I shall be there shortly," she ordered, ignoring the look he gave her as she reached for a piece of fruit that was laid out on a plate taking a bit of it.

"Yes My Queen," he said bowing once more before taking a step back then turned and walked away.

"Mirror?" she said lightly looking towards the wall where he hung at.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked as he appeared from a puff of blue smoke.

"Make sure you keep a close eye on our guests...Is that understood?" she commanded coldly.

"Yes Your Majesty, of course." He said as he left the mirror.

Regina walked towards the balcony looking out at her Kingdom. The day was becoming a grim one as dark clouds had set low into the sky rain wasn't far off. Looking to the left of the Kingdom she could see the warm fire pits in the slave camp. She knew that she needed to welcome the new slaves as she always did, but this time she didn't have the energy to play the _Evil Queen_ for them. Maybe she would just have Graham _welcome_ them in his special own way. She turned and looked at the Great Arena that sat next to the camp, where the Games were held. In 2 weeks time the Games would begin and she would make them the best games ever.

She turned and made her way out of the room into the Throne room where her guests would be waiting for her. As she glided in the guards opened the grand doors for her. Both Kings were standing; talking amongst themselves while the two Princesses stood silently looking around. She was surprised to see Aurora even there since she had escaped Maleficent's sleeping curse by some unnamed knight. She was surprised that Aurora had even left her true love to come be with her best friend. She was curious to find out more about this mystery knight.

"My Queen," both Kings said in unison.

She nodded at both men as she took a seat on the great throne before them. She paused a moment before addressing them," King George, King Midas I'm so happy to see you were able to make it." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Queen Regina you are looking more beautiful everytime I see you." King Midas said as he lustfully smiled at her. Princess Abigail shuddered slightly at seeing her father flirt with the Dark Queen.

"Thank You, King Midas," She smiled despite the queasy feeling in her belly.

"You are most welcome My Queen," he smirks as he once again raked his eyes over her flesh.

King George rolled his eyes at the other man; looking over he saw both Princesses pale as they watched the King flirt. He filed this information for later. Clearing his throat he began to speak, "Queen Regina I do say I cannot wait for Games to begin. When do they start?" looking towards her as he watched the lights play over her face.

"They will begin soon, until then we shall feast and celebrate," she said with a smile.

"Well then, please show us to our rooms so we can freshen up and change," King George said as he stood up stretching slightly. Wanting to get away from the nauseating King and his new little obsession of wooing the Dark Queen.

"Of course," she waved her hand and one of her servant girls appeared.

"Take the Kings and Princesses to their rooms, Jenny" The Queen instructed. "Also, let General Graham know I wish to speak with him at once."

The servant nodded and led the way for the Royals to follow her. King Midas turned and spoke to the Queen, "Until later My Queen" he said with a small smirk as he leered at her body.

"Of course My King," As she watched him leave she began to wonder to herself how much she was going to have to deal with if the King decided he wanted to make her his new Queen and with his daughter watching no less.

She felt nauseated by his actions; it had reminded her of King Leopold and what he had ripped away from her body. Emma had been the only lover she possessed that made her feel truly _wanted_. Truly sexy and loved, not just a tool for pleasure or whatever the deranged man _thought_ he could get out of her. She looked up as she saw her General walk in.

"General Graham, I am in no mood to see the new slaves... make sure they feel _welcomed_ in any manner you see fit." she said emotionlessly as her mood turned darker.

"Yes My Queen," he said sharply as he turned to make his leave.

The Queen stood and made her way back to her parlor, there was much she needed to do before the Games began. Looking over her plans she sat at her desk as she began to work looking over the documents of the slaves. She kept a record of all the slaves. She began scanning the names her eyes stopped on one name that she hadn't seen in quite a while..._**Emma**_. Her head began to spin as she stared at the name written on the parchment paper. Could it be possible? _'No, its not her'_ Regina thought as she put the paper way, she refused to get her hopes up for some silly name as she had done in the past.

*******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQ***************

Abigail walked into the room she was staying in looking over to see Aurora standing there looking out the window at the slave camp.

"Aurora, it will be okay..." Abigail said as she walked over to the strawberry haired woman.

"Will it?" Aurora asked as she turned to face the other Princess. "She has been taken, by that vile woman and you want to tell me it will be _okay_?" she said as she turned to face the window again. "She is down there somewhere, who knows what is happening to her and all for what? _These Games_? They are so cruel!" she finished in a small harsh voice. "It was not meant to be this way Abigail"

"Yes, it will be okay. Remember why we are here, we will free your true love," Abigail said as she sat on the bed.

"I know...she is so close, I just want to be held in her arms once again." Aurora said as she took the seat next to the blonde.

"We just have to have patience, the others will be here soon to help. We need to gather information about the camp to help the Prince break in and save them. It _will_ be okay my dear friend." she said sympathetically.

"When will the prince get here?" Aurora asked, trying to still her mind of the horrors it was playing about her true love.

"Soon, he wanted to make sure we arrived first. He said he was bringing help and that they will be staying in the village outside the castle." Abigail said as she began to rub soothing circles on the woman's back trying to calm her.

"Good. Do you know who he is bringing?" she asked.

"No...I don't but i hope they know what they are doing...we need all the help we can get to get her out of that horrible place." Abigail said in a worried tone.

****SQSQSQSQSQ******

General Graham made his way down to the camp nodding as he saw a few guards he personally knew. He loved to break in new slave boys and girls. It made him feel alive as he did when he still had his heart in its proper place. He laughed to himself as he walked into the training area where some of the new slaves were. They were attempting to help each other learn the sword. They were given wooden swords to help learn something to make the crowd feel they had some sorta of chance against his Elite Guard.

"Spread your legs a bit to give yourself more balance," He heard a blonde woman tell a small teenager. He watched as he did as she said giving him more control over the wooded object held in his hands. He watched her as she moved around him, holding herself up with grace and pride. He would not have this.

Emma saw the man walking towards her and young Billy out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored him. Young Billy was no more than 18 summers old. He had no idea how to hold a sword let alone how to fight with one. She had been working with him all morning and while he was a fast learner he wasn't that fast. They had all been taking turns helping each other learn new moves. Her and Mulan had spent the most of the time with young Billy simply because he needed a lot of guidance. Looking back towards the man she knew this man was going to be more trouble than he was worth.

She continued helping Billy by using her wooden sword to tap his legs or arms when needed. "Now Billy remember to keep your shoulders relaxed until the moment you choose to strike. Use your bodyweight to follow through with the sword. Remember your sword is an extension of your arm." She said as she watched him repeating each move she had shown him. While he was still clumsy she knew he was doing a good job and would become a wonderful swordsman if he lived long enough.

"Keep your center of plane... like I showed you." She watched him straighten up keeping his body rigid as he kept his concentration. "Relax a bit boy," she said with a small laugh.

Looking out at the corner of her eye she saw the man walk towards them closer now. He stopped a few paces away as he watched them. A shiver ran down her spine as his gaze crawled over her body. Emma steeled her emotions, she refused to let this man know he was getting to her.

"That's good Billy. Now get ready for the strike," she said as she moved in front of him getting into position holding the wooden sword loosely in her right hand as she readied herself to spar with the young teenager.

"Now! Lunge!" she commanded as he moved forward she blocked the move, she lunged at him with her own attack that he didn't see coming, but should have. Knocking him off balance sending him flying onto the dirt floor. "Much better Billy!" she praised him.

"But, but Emma I keep falling!" he whined

"That is okay Billy, when i first learned i fell quite a few times myself. Keep practicing on it. Remember you must keep your center." she said with a small chuckle, patting his shoulder she gave him a little shove sending him back towards the other slaves.

A clap was heard behind her; suddenly Mulan appeared next to her. She turned to see the guard that had been watching them. His clap slowly ended as a huge smile broke across his face. "Well, we finally got someone with a little skill," he said as he raked his eyes over her thin form.

"Not bad, _Slave_" he sneered at her. Some of the guards laughed as they watched the scene unfold.

She felt Mulan grab her arm, looking over the black haired woman shook her head slightly. She saw a look in her eyes she had never seen before. She looked back over to the guard she nodded her head. She knew _this_ was the man Mulan had warned her about. _**General Graham**_**.**

"Thank you, sir," she said bowing her head a bit. Her fist clenched at her sides as she willed her body not to move towards the man.

"Lets see your skill slave against a _real_ warrior." he said smugly. Walking closer to her as he picked up a wooden sword that had been cast aside.

Emma didn't bother replying, she got into her battle stance as she prepared herself for the onslaught that was about to occur. She stilled her breathing; taking in longer breaths preparing her heart for the activity that was about to occur. She locked eyes with the man she was about to face; he met her gaze for a few moments before taking his stance.

Time slowed for Emma as her heartbeat echoed in her ears, she calmed herself taking in all sounds around her. She heard the ragged deep breaths of her opponent; his armor clinked softly as he took in a breath then released it. She heard the small crowd around them still as they waited for one of them to make a move. Guards on one side, slaves on the other. She felt the sweat crawl down her back as she silently cursed herself for removing her armor to teach Billy. Her small thin shirt would be no help in protecting her small body.

She heard the man shift his foot and knew it was time, she watched as he lunged for her. All of his power put into one move as he striked forward. She smirked as she saw his mistake. Emma dodged the blow then lunged with an attack of her own, smashing her sword into the side of his neck as he was still regaining his balance from the lunge. The blow knocked him backward making him fall to the floor. He let out a grunt as the air was forced from his lungs with the fall. The crowd behind her erupted in cheers, as they began to chant Emma's name.

His face reddened as he looked up to see the blonde smirking down at him. Rage exploded through his veins as he jumped up from the dirt floor. "You Wench!" he yelled as he lunged again, adrenaline pumping through his body as he turned his blade at the last minute sending the flat side of the sword into her recently healed rib cage. Emma grunted in pain as she heard a small crack. Pain racked the left side of her body, knowing he had hurt one of her ribs. She could feel her blood pumping as adrenaline made its way into her veins.

Grounding herself, she struck again, this time adding more force behind the blow. She repeated her action, with a side swing, then upper as she caught the bottom of his chin knocking him back once again. Blood spilled from his mouth as she split his lip. They locked eyes, again in a standstill; around them the crowds mixed cheers of 'Emma!' 'Graham!' blanketed the small training area. They circled each other once again. The General spat the excess blood from his mouth then wiped his face with the back of his hand as he gave a yell then lunged again. Except this time he speared Emma down to the ground, her head smashed against the hardened floor as stars burst behind her eyes. She had not been prepared for that move.

"Mmmm poor little slave girl, does it hurt?" he asked mockingly laughing at the woman pinned underneath him. "You do look so good underneath me...Mmmm" he said as he caressed her neck.

Emma opened her eyes slowly; she could feel his weight crushing her injured chest. His weight suffocated her, his sweat dripped off onto her as she felt her stomach turn. "No, it doesn't hurt!" She said with a grunt as she ground her legs, using the sword to hit him in the jaw dislodging him slightly off her. He knocked the sword from her hand punching her in the face with a sickening crack blood gushed out of her nose. She used her grounded legs and in a move he didn't see coming kneed him between his legs and pushed him off of her. The crowd roared once again. He wailed in pain both hands grabbing his manhood as if he could ease the pain she had caused it. Emma wiped the blood gushing down her nose, standing to face him once more. He stood again rage burning in his eyes limping slightly.

"Maybe its time I put you in your place, Bitch!" He yelled, with that he unhooked the whip at his hip.

Her eyes widen in surprise as he gave it a crack sending it flying next to her head. She scrambled to move as fast as she could. With another crack thunder erupted in the air as the whip's end wrapped around her neck with a fierce pull, the blonde tumbled to the floor. She grunted with the force as it knocked the air out of her lungs. Before she could move again she was dragged across the scorching hot dirt before the whip was recalled to its master. With lighting speed her back was split open with a thundering crack as the tail grazed her white silky skin. The crowd stilled to a silent pace everyone willing this monster to stop. Some slaves and guards looked away as they couldn't watch the woman in agony.

Emma yelled out in pain as she was struck several more times. Her body trembled in pain as her blood rained down her back pooling underneath her. All she could hear was the crack of the whip as it sliced through the air as the man circled her. She crawled her way to her knees, trying to pull her battered body up. Tears blurred her vision as she saw Mulan being held back by a large man. Then thats when she heard it. A voice pierced the air.

"Stop!" a gruff command came.

The training area hushed to a stop. As if everyone was holding their breaths waiting to see what would happen next. In a flash Mulan rushed to her side, looking up she saw an older man standing next to the General. He ripped the whip from the man's hand.

"Sire?" Graham questioned.

"My daughter said to _welcome_ the new slaves not kill them you idiot!" The man shook a bit as he threw the whip to the blood soaked floor in disgust.

"But Sire..." Graham started to say.

"You're dismissed General. I would hope my Daughter does not find out about this." he said sternly.

The General walked away in a huff with a glance at the woman laying on the floor. Mumbling under his breath as he left the training area. The older man walked towards the bloody woman lying on the floor in her friends arms.

"Take her to the healers." he said to the Guards next to him.

Emma began to fight the men trying to pull her up. "Be still my child, they will not harm you." Henry said gently to the woman who didn't hear his words. He gave a long sigh.

"Help her," he said to the woman holding her, nodding his head towards the guards as they stepped back. Slowly the slaves took the place of the Guards as they helped Emma off the floor. A large man walked over picking her up bridal style, the same man that held Mulan back from running to Emma's aid.

"Thomas, careful of her back." Mulan said softly as they walked together to the healer's hut.

Emma grunted in pain as she was laid down, they quickly turned the woman on her stomach as they worked on her back. One of the woman made a sleeping tonic to help with the pain. Mulan helped Emma drink the rancid liquid down since she tried to push everyone away. Henry Mills was in the background watching as they worked on the woman. His heart hurt for her. The Games were bad enough. He didn't understand why Graham and the other Guards had to torture the men and women as well.

For some reason, he knew he had to help this young woman. He watched as Graham had cracked his whip. He watched when the Blonde woman had bested the General at his every move even without armor to protect her. He saw a fire in her soul he had not seen in a very long time. The last time he saw fire like that was in his daughter's own eyes and that had died years ago when her unnamed lover had left her. He had to step in, knowing that they would not touch him for fear of his Daughter's wrath. He would use this to his advantage and help free the poor woman.

**TBC**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. i love hearing your thoughts and opinions! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take two! Sorry!**

**A/N: hey guys im soo sorry laptop crashed last week and i thought it would be fixed by now but no luck! i jacked my sisters to update for you guys! **

**Disclaimer****: i dont own...**

******Chapter 7******

Regina stood peering out her window to the outside world that was her Kingdom. The clouds had grown even darker, the sun was hidden by the dark clouds that had rolled in that morning. She knew rain was not far off now. She knew there had been a commotion down in the slave camp that her General had been involved with. For some reason her Father had stopped, which she found a little funny even if it made her a bit bitter. Her Father could stand up for some common slave but not for her when her Mother s hand had come down so swiftly.

She was currently avoiding King Midas and his excessive flirting. They had eaten mid meal together and his non-stop comments about her beauty had taken her appetite. She played the ever regal Queen for her guests even if it turned her belly.

"My Queen," said the mirror out of nowhere breaking her of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned.

"Your Father has returned from the camp. He is in his room."

"Good, then that means he is done playing with the little slaves. Send for the Captain of the Guard and the General at once. I wish to know more of this slave." She said as she walked away from the mirror as she set to make herself a cup of tea.

"Yes my Queen, " she heard him say as he vanished back with in the mirror.

She sat at her desk, this slave had cost her a few soldiers when she was first collected and now she had caused some type of commotion in the training yard. She was curious to learn more of this slave. She didn't have to wait long as she heard a swift knock on her door.

"Enter." she commanded cooly.

Both men she had requested entered her parlor. She looked up to see her General sporting a black eye as well as several bruises around his face. They both bowed to her then stood, Graham was slower than the Captain with his body still sore from the short battle with the unknown slave.

"Well now, she said with a mirthless chuckle I see it is true you were bested by a slave. How delightful." She laughed again at the man, watching as he clenched his jaw.

"My Queen..." Graham started

She held up her hand to silence him. "Quiet! Did I ask you to speak General?" she sneered as she stood up sharply.

He bowed his head.

"Now, Captain tell me of this slave." Sending a glare at the general.

"My Queen, she is a strong fighter. She is the same one who took out several men as her village was raided for more slaves. She is very smart, a calm and precise fighter with a skill level I haven t seen in quite awhile." He said with a bit of aww.

"And this slave, was she the start of this trouble?" she asked the Captain once again.

"No, my Queen she was not."

"Uh huh" She perched herself on her desk as she watched the General squirm where he stood not daring to meet her eyes.

"Then let me tell you this...This will be our last Games ever held." She watched as both men gasped. "They will be the best we have held yet. I want them trained in fighting. Not just teaching each other as they have been in the past." she glared at them as she continued "Now General, you will stay away from the camp while they are in training is that understood?" she asked icily.

"Y-Yes My Queen. I understand."

"Good" she purred "Captain? Her name...what was it?"

"I...I do not know my Queen..." he didn't dare meet her eyes for in fear of what could happen to him.

"Well, it is of no importance. Now off you go, there is much to be done by the time the Games start."

They both bowed to her taking a step back then swiftly left her company. She returned to the window peering out at the rain that had come. Small drops fell from the sky painting the world below. She closed her lids to see those bright green eyes she missed so much. Her love. Her one true love.

****Flash Back*****

"Emmmaaa" She squealed as the rain poured down on them out of nowhere. Emma quickly picked her up in her arms as they ran under a tree for cover.

"There you are my sweet, all safe" Emma kept her arms around the brunette as she placed her feet on the dirt and moss under them.

"Thank you my wonderful white knight" she said as she leaned in and kissed her softly. Emma quickly responded to the kiss pulling the other woman closer to her body.

"Mmmm my sweet wonderful maiden, I will always be here to protect you. Even from the rain" Emma laughed softly as she nuzzled into the woman s neck.

"I can protect myself you know. I am a witch." she pointed out as she pushed Emma away gently. She drew her arm up and conjured up a fireball in the palm of her hand then quickly extinguished it. "and you're teaching me how to wield a sword. So my love it is me who will protect you."

Emma laughed again "Yes my beautiful wonderful witch, but I will still always be here to protect you." She vowed as she leaned in to kiss the brunette. Regina allowed the kiss as she pushed herself into her knight's arms.

As they broke apart Regina spoke "We will protect each other my love, forever." she vowed as she nestled herself into the chest of the woman who held her. They had been together for a month now and each day they saw each other it had been wonderful. They would spend hours talking, reading and holding each other. They knew almost everything of each other except for certain parts of their past. Each time they were intimate they would still hold back. Still wanting to make it special. Regina had never felt this way before, even with Daniel. She was so blissfully happy.

Emma laid down a blanket and pulled the other woman to sit on her lap. They sat there watching the light rain fall from the sky. Regina pulled the blonde s arm tighter around her waist as she interlocked their fingers. She leaned back with a happy sigh escaping her lips. They sat in silence simply holding each other. Even though she knew she had to get back to the castle. She would wait not wanting to break up this peaceful moment. Then she felt Emma s lips on her neck.

"My Love..." she moaned as the blonde nipped at the sweet spot just below her ear. "We can't she said with a groan. I must go, Father, he is waiting for me."

"Yes my love.. Do...do you want me to ride with you home?" she asked hopefully.

"No...Father...I'm sorry Emma" she wasn't ready to give away her greatest secret. The Brunette was terrified what would happen if Emma found out she was the Evil Queen.

"Okay, my love." Emma kissed her neck once again as the light rain had stopped they pulled apart hesitantly.

"Emma..."

"Don't...It is okay... but I hope one day I can meet him." she said as she put a finger over the woman's mouth to silence her. Leaning over, she takes one more kiss from the beautiful woman before her.

"I love you, Emma" Regina says as they parted.

"I love you, My Beautiful Witch." she says as she smirks at the woman walking away.

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde as she mounts Eva, turning her to ride away leaving the blonde watching her.

*****End Flashback*****

That had been a good day. A day of love, as they held each other under the rain. The Queen watched the rain begin to fall harder. The cold of the outside had seeped inside the castle chilling her down to her bones. She turned from the window as she waves her hand to the fireplace lighting a fire. Walking away from the window, she takes a seat next to the fire. She was curious about this slave that overtook her General. Regina wanted to meet this warrior, maybe she would make these Games even better. She knew that the slave; this woman would be healing in the healer s hut right now maybe she would go down and meet her.

********SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**********

Red watched Henry through the window as he played outside in the back yard. James was nearly healed and they would be able to move soon. However she needed to figure out what to do with Henry while they were off saving his Mother. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts as she walked to the door to answer it.

_Who could this be_? she thought as she made her way to the door grabbing the small dagger on the table next to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she looked through a small slant in the wooden door. She turned to see James behind her heading out the back door to grab Henry.

"Red?" a voice asked.

She opened the door as soon as she heard a familiar voice. Stopping as soon as she saw a beautiful woman she hadn t seen in years. They locked eyes neither could seem to speak. They would have never imagine to have found each other again.

"Jasmine?" she said as soon as she found her voice.

Both women were pulled out of their trance as soon as they heard a throat cleared behind them. Red turned to find James behind her with a small smirk on his face.

"I assume you know them?" he asked with a laugh as Red turned to see not only the woman she had been staring at but also a small group of men and women.

"Y-Yes I do "she turned to the small group as she moved away from the door making room to let them in. Come in.

A man turned to the other ordering them to stay outside as him and Jasmine made their way into the small cottage.

"King James?" the man asked in question. Confusion covered his face as he looked at James.

"Frederick?" James asked. He then quickly smiled as he pulled the younger man into his arms giving him a brief hug before letting them go. They both were sharing smiles and laughing as they stood in awe of each other.

"How are you still alive?" Frederick asked

"It s a long, very long story my old friend. One day I will tell you it but now tell me why are you here?" he asked as he gestured them to sit.

"We heard this was the last village that was hit by the Queen's men. We were knocking door to door to see if anyone wanted to join the fight against her. Abigail and Aurora are at the palace now getting information on how to set the slaves free." He looked around the room taking in the small home James had made for himself.

"Yes! We will help. The Queen's men took Emma. We were just waiting until my shoulder was well enough for us to travel."

"Wait, Emma, as in your daughter Emma?" Frederick was shocked by this fact.

"Yes, we also have Henry to think about." James looked to the back room "Henry! You can come out now!" he yelled

Soon all four of them heard a loud crack and then the pitter patter of tiny feet." No running in the house Henry!" Red yelled out of habit.

"Sorry Mommy" came a soft voice around the corner as the feet slowed down.

"Mommy?" Both Jasmine and Frederick asked in unison.

"Another very long story," James gave in explanation.

"Come my boy, sit" James pulled the young boy into his lap as he rounded the chair." Henry this your Grandpa's old friend Frederick and his friend, I'm sorry i didn't catch your name Miss?" He said looking up at the woman who couldn't keep herself from looking back and forth from Henry to Red.

"Umm...Jasmine, my name is Jasmine" she said a little breathlessly.

"Her name is Jasmine, Henry. Now be a good boy and say hello. " He said as he pushed the small brunette gently out of his lap towards the newcomers.

The young boy moved slowly and reached out to shake the prince's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." He moved to the dark haired woman next bowing deeply nearly losing his balance "Nice to meet you Miss" he said quietly before running into Red's arms looking for safety.

Jasmine covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh at the young boy's antics. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. His head burrowed deeply in Red's chest to hid himself from them. She watched as Red automatically pulled the boy closer, as if to shield him from them, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Strange," James commented "He is normally more outgoing."

"It is quite alright, this must be a lot for the young boy to be dealing with." Jasmine said as she continued to watch Red and the boy. She had many questions, but knew they could wait.

"So then will you join us?" The man asked, he knew they had to get on their way to the castle soon.

"Yes but we have to find a safe place for Henry to be kept." Red spoke up.

She had been oddly silent the entire time. Never had she thought she would see this dark woman again and yet here she was in her life. As she closed her eyes images of the past; their past filtered through her mind. The quick romance that was cut too short, so that the dark haired beauty could marry a man from her land. When she had left, it was the day of Jasmine's wedding, she couldn't watch the woman marry Aladdin. Soon after that she just kept moving until the day she ran into James and began the life she knew and loved now.

"We can keep him safe Jasmine" said as she looked at the brunette watching the emotions play over her face before they were locked back behind her walls.

"I will not take a chance!" Red said as she felt her wolf rise up inside her. She was protective of her little cub.

"W-we have magic casters and others to help, he will be safe, I give you my word." Jasmine vowed as she locked eyes with the woman. Surprised with the tint of gold in them.

"Then we will go with you." the dark blonde man spoke "But it is late, how about we wait for morning so we have time to gather items?" he suggested as he saw a tension flow between both women.

Jasmine and Frederick shared a look before he spoke up. "We would rather head out now and make camp at night fall. My true love is in the hands of that vile woman, I'd rather not wait any longer. Your house was our last stop before we headed to the castle anyway."

"James, it's okay. I have everything we need. I have been preparing the last few days you have been resting. All we need is food and water. The horses are ready as well." Red looked at her father figure as a small smile graced his face.

"Then lets be on our way!" He said as he stood.

Jasmine stood as well looking over at Red and the boy in her arms one last time. She needed answers and she knew Red had many many questions for her as well. This trip was going to be a long one. She walked outside as she started yelling out orders to her men. They gathered everything they needed, she knew there were many more soldiers on their way. They had searched the whole realm as well as a few others to get the best warriors they could to finally rid their world of the Evil Queen. She would no longer steal men and women from their homes to let them play as game pieces in her Gladiator Games.

She turned to see Red still holding the boy whispering something in his ear she could not make out. Red looked over to see the beauty looking at her with wonder. She looked away quickly as she thought of Emma and began to head off to the stables. She sat Henry down and took his hand as they walked to the horses. She felt as if she was betraying her lover, even with the small looks they shared. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand: Her cub, her girlfriend, and stopping the Evil Queen once and for all. Not the dark haired woman that was currently staring holes in her back.

She saddled both horses, packing the items they needed into the saddles. She picked up Henry putting him in the saddle as she mounted the steed herself sitting behind him. Then pulled James horse to him as she handed the reigns over with a smile. Henry wrapped himself with the cloak she always wore and held on as the horse began to trot. She pulled Henry closer as the path took them to the dark forest. She hoped Jasmine was right, that they could protect little Henry because she would do anything to keep her son safe.

*********SQSQSQSQSQ***********

Once upon a time a girl met her true love and they were supposed to live happily ever after. They had beaten the evil witch's curse so now they are supposed to get married and start to have many babies. So as Aurora laid on her bed she didn't know where they had gone wrong. She beat Maleficent's curse, the red haired beauty had been woken up with True Love s kiss. What else did they need to do now?

She laid on the warm comfy bed that the Evil Queen lent her, and all she could think of was of her true love locked down in the camp of the slaves. Abigail told her Frederick was on his way but she didn't want to lay her trust in the Knight that wasn't her own. She knew that Regina was Maleficent s friend. The princess knew she wasn't safe to just stay at the castle and wait for the evil witch to just show up. What could she do though?

She stood and paced in her room as all of the past came back to haunt her. They hadn't even made love yet, only sharing kisses and touches. She regretted not showing Mulan just how much she loved her. She vowed to change that at soon as she could. Suddenly her door burst open as an excited Abigail ran through pulling her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! He is on his way with a small army. They will be here in a few days time. We can get her back! He says he has a very big surprise waiting for us when he arrives!" Abigail exclaimed as she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

A smile broke across Aurora's face. She would get her true love back if it was the last thing she did even if she had to fight another Evil Queen to do it. They spent the rest of their day in Aurora s room talking of the happiness they were going to have. The sun set in the background as they said goodnight both Princesses went to bed dreaming of their true love s with smiles across their faces.

However little did she know their were other's on their way that would not help them. Neither Princess could've had the slightest idea that three of the worst witches were making their way to the castle as they slept. The Games were nothing compared to the horror they were about to face.

**Leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I decided to update really super early due to the last one being late and messing up. This is one of my fav's so i really really hope you all like this one! This is not beta'd so sorry for all the mistakes! i try and catch them all but i miss a few here and there. I Huge shout out and thanks to my friend _hope2x _for reading these chapters before you lovelies do! Thanks to everyone who fav'd, followed, and reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

********Chapter 8********

_Emma looks down to see dark hair spilled over her chest. An arm wrapped around her waist clinging to her even in her sleep. The moonlight shines in the open window casting a blue light around the room. She feels peaceful and at home something she misses greatly. As she looks at her surroundings nothing looks familiar to her at this moment. Her bedmate slowly stirs looking up at the blonde a gasp escaping her lips as their eyes meet. She reaches up to caress her jaw softly. _

_"I've missed you" she smiles softly at the blonde her voice full of emotion._

_"Regina?" Emma is confused, while she is used to having the woman in her dreams this feels different than the others._

_"Yes My Love" Regina smiles swinging her leg over Emma's hips taking advantage of her confused state as she straddles the woman under her. _

_"Are you real?" she asks softly as if she were a small child._

_"In a way, yes I am." Regina leans down using one hand to keep herself up as she leans over the blonde. "Let's not talk of that now and enjoy the time we have my beloved" Regina's soft smile is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen._

_With Regina hovering over her, her brain short circuits and all she can see is the soft body above her. She throws caution to the wind as she reaches up and pulls her down the rest of the way as their lips meet both woman moans loudly. Regina relaxes her body into the toned body under her moving her hand to cup the back of Emma's neck pulling her closer. Emma opens her mouth slightly letting her tongue flick over red plump ones. The brunette eagerly opens her lips inviting Emma's tongue her mouth sucking softly on the muscle offered. _

_The blonde groans as her tongue is released when they break for air. Regina leans her forehead against the princesses sighing softly before leaning back in to capture her lips once again. Emma lets her hands wander over the soft body covering hers, reaching up she cups the brunette's soft breast. The queen moans into their kiss as she reaches up to cover Emma's hand with her own. They break for air again both panting heavily, their eyes meet. Regina gives the blonde a sexy smile as she stared into the deep green eyes of her lover._

_The queen sits up as she pulls Emma's other hand to cover her other breast. The blonde allows herself to be guided as she squeezes the soft flesh under her palms. The brunette's head rolls back as she arches into the touch as she clutches their hands tighter as she closes her eyes moaning. She rolls her hips forward pressing her center against the woman under her trying to create some sort of friction to quell the deep ache in her core._

_Emma's hips move on their own accord as she removes her hands from the woman above her. Regina whimpers at the sudden loss. The blonde swiftly removes the woman's night shift leaving her bare. The cold air hits Regina's warm body, making her shiver slightly as she moves back to undress the woman under her. Emma sits up quickly as she helps Regina shed her clothes. Rolling them where Regina is now under her. The brunette smiled lovingly at the woman on top of her as she pulls Emma between her legs not wanting to waste any more time. They both hiss as their center's met. Emma reaches down opening them both up so that their wetness can mingle. _

_Regina places her hand on Emma's ass digging her nails in softly as she pulls her closer. Emma sparks up a rhythm as she leans down to capture a hard nipple. Swirling her tongue over the hardened flesh. She sucks hard on the nub as Regina arches her back trying to get her closer than she was._

_"Oh...Emma!" _

_Emma smiles as her moans and breathing become louder, heavier. She grunts as she feels herself reaching her climax riding it's peak. She knows Regina isn't far behind her, by the way she is clawing at her. This is their favorite position. They feel as if they are one, so close to each other._

_"Emma...oh Emma..."_

_"Regina...uh...my lo..ve "_

_"Emma... I love you!" _

_She looks down to see dark eyes looking directly into hers. She stops all movement as she pulls the other woman closer to her in one last hard thrust they both explode over each other their juices mixing with each other's. _

_"I will always love you..." Regina says softly smiling as she caresses the woman's cheek softly. She remembers feeling loved, she misses this, even if she won't say it out loud._

_Suddenly the room is engulfed in a deep red puff of smoke and Regina is gone. She is clothed in a black leather duster, a black tunic and leather trousers the bed is gone, and all she can see are the walls and the red smoke. The room shifts and she sees her parents on their wedding day. No one can see her as she watches The Evil Queen enter as the door's are thrown open. The guards are thrown back by her magic and everyone cowers in fear of the dark woman. _

_She hears the Evil Queen speak in a husky voice, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do!" her face is twisted up in a cruel sneer as she turns to leave._

_Her Father yells "Hey!" as he throws his sword at the woman she loves. She can't help the gasp that passes her lips as she see the sword and the queen engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. She looks at her parents again as they hold each other in a tight embrace. _

_The red smoke is back as the room shifts Regina is being held by a tall man with brown hair. She looks so much younger than the woman she is used to, so innocent. Emma feels a stab of jealousy go though her as she watches them kiss. _

_"Marry me" she hears the words fall out of the woman's mouth. Emma wants to yell, scream, to do something other than just watch as she sees the man pull out a ring. The utter look of happiness does two things to the woman it makes her feel happy and heartbroken at the same time. She feels so confused by her emotions she doesn't hear the gasp that falls out of the young child's mouth. She knows the young girl, but can't place her at the moment._

_She sees Regina run after the girl, hears her tell her about True Love. She sees them embrace as the words become muddled her surroundings become blurry as time seems to fast forward. She is back in the stables as an older woman appears. This time the only words she can hear is the words the older woman speaks "Love is weakness, Regina!" She watches as the woman rips out the heart of the young man crushing it in her fist as if it was nothing, maybe it was. _

_The agony on Regina's face is truly heartbreaking. She wants nothing more than to gather her up in her arms and hold her as she grieves. The pain in her heart becomes sharper as she watches the brunette kiss the man over and over not minding the tears that stream over her face. She wants to look away, but can't. The smoke fills the room again but this time she doesn't want to go she tries to scream but no sound escapes her voice box. _

_She is back in the room where she started but Regina is nowhere to be found. Instead there is a tall woman with curly blonde hair. Her eyes are a light shade of blue, but they seem to stand out above all her features. She is sitting on a large red leather armchair that is next to the fireplace she didn't notice before. The moonlight bathes the room in a blue light, which makes the woman seem younger than she is. She motions for Emma to sit, the blonde is hesitant at first but complies as she senses no danger from the strange woman._

_"Its nice to finally meet you." she says with a small child-like giggle._

_"Hello, uh should I know you?" The blonde asks as she crosses her legs in attempts to make herself comfortable._

_"No my dear, but I _know_ you. We have a friend in common."_

_"And who is this friend?"_

_The mystery woman laughs as if that was the most ridiculous question she ever heard. "Well she is more than just your friend I would say. She is your beloved Regina"_

_"Regina is NOT my beloved!" Emma's face is set in a hard look as she watches the other woman study her._

_"Yes she is you foolish girl! You have no idea what you have done, do you?" she asks as all friendliness vanishes from her face._

_"What I have done? What about what _she_ has done? She killed my MOTHER!" Emma stands as she yells at the woman. Suddenly she is pushed back by an unknown force making her sit once again._

_"Your mother is not dead dear." it was so softly spoken she almost didn't hear it._

_That simple statement stops Emma cold as all the fight leaves her body as she sags back into the chair. "What? Is this some sort of trick?"_

_"No its not, I don't have much time left. We both will wake soon. I came here to show you what you never wanted to see. Regina tried to tell you her past, but _you _refused to know. Then you found out who she was. You broke your promise and left. YOU caused all this!" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"That is not important now! Think about what I have shown you. The battle nears and even though Regina seems too preoccupied to notice forces making their way toward her. I am not! And unlike you, you stupid girl, I will not leave her in her time of need."_

_Emma just sat there. She couldn't move. '_Regina, what have I done?' _she thought. Closing her eyes she saw the honey brown eyes she had come to hate, but this time she welcomed them. _

_"Yes, now I must go before I'm caught. Your bond, whether you want it or not, makes it hard for anyone to enter your dreams. It's a good thing I'm not just anyone." She said with a small laugh._

_"Wait..." Emma stood again as she felt herself becoming lightweight, as if she was floating off into the air, she shook her head as she tried to shake the feeling away. "Is... is she okay?"_

_"She... she is strong, but far from okay. I will try and be back." she gave Emma a small hopeful smile as everything faded to black._

Emma jolted up off the cot, sitting up she winced in pain as she was reminded of the day before. The fight with the general that had caused her a great amount of pain and blood. She thought back to her strange dream, the strange woman who had shown her so much and yet so little. Mulan was at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be." Emma tried to move to get off the cot.

"No, Blue is on her way to heal you. Thomas is watching guard right now. Don't cause yourself any more pain, you stubborn girl" Mulan grabbed her legs swinging them back on the bed.

Emma grunted at the dark haired woman before doing as she said. The blonde was too tired to fight with her at the moment. Her back ached with every breath she took. Just in that moment Blue breezed in. Mulan let out a huge sigh of relief, happy to see the fairy.

"My my young one. You sure like to get yourself in trouble." she said with a small laugh as she waved her wand over Emma's back healing.

Her back scarred over, but she was healed. Blue looked at her back she didn't understand why her magic didn't heal the woman all the way, but said nothing of it. She had an idea why, she thought about the brand that was still healing.

"They are all healed" she said as she moved to face the woman. "I have a gift for you Emma. Mulan if you would please, the bracelet Emma gave you." Blue held her hand out.

Mulan gave her a strange look, but did as she was told. She unwrapped her hair, pulling the bracelet out handing it over to the older woman. Blue took the item as she muttered a few words then pulled out the three strands of hair she had collected. She placed all three stands on the bracelet, both women gasped as they watched; the item glowed with a bright white light before fading away. The hair's gone casted deep inside the hardened steel.

"What did you do?" Emma asked as she was still in awe of the magic she witnessed.

"I took a strand of hair from your son and your True Love. Then added you hair. I enchanted this bracelet with a protection spell. This will help you so you don't get hurt as easily." she explained as she put the bracelet on Emma's wrist, she waved her wand and made it invisible to anyone but a selected few.

Emma had stopped listening when she heard 'son' and 'True Love' "When did you see my boy? Is he alright?"

"Yes he is fine. Don't worry about him. He is well guarded."

"Don't worry about him? How can you tell me not to worry!?" Emma felt her anger rise as the fairy dismissed her.

"All will be right soon. I can't tell you anymore."

"My True love? What of her?" that was a loaded question and she knew it. She had a tiny idea who the other hair belonged to, but she wasn't going to voice that out loud. With her dream still fresh in her mind she felt more confused than ever.

"I can't say anymore, Emma. You must learn all of this with time."

"Tell me!" Emma demanded,

"I can't, Emma." Blue said sadly.

"Then tell me of Red and My Father!"

"They are safe. They are holding strong for the day they see you again. I must go, there is much i need to do."

Without waiting for a goodbye she flashed herself away in a puff of blue smoke. _'And they called her a runaway'_ she thought as she watched the blue smoke fade.

"Well that was interesting" Mulan says after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yea..." is all Emma can muster up.

"Lets get you some food. We know you are hungry!" she said with a hearty laugh as she hears Emma stomach growl loudly

"ha ha" Emma says jumping off the bed. Changing quickly as they head to the dining area.

Regina wakes up with a gasp as she clutches her chest where her heart beats wildly. Her dream was so vivid she can still smell Emma's sweet arousal in the air. Her body thumps softly as she tries to shake the feeling away. She runs her fingers through her hair as she moves to get up. She feels a sharp pain running the course of her back. The queen winches as she gets up slowly moving to the mirror.

"Mirror!" she calls softly

"Yes my Queen?"

"Tell me what's on my back" she turns and exposes her back to the man in the mirror. She hears a gasp pass his lips.

"You have been marked my Queen."

She turns to see him showing her what he had seen. A mark fully healed located on her lower back. A brand of wings and a crown. She has no indication where it came from, thinking back to her dream she remember the last thing she saw before being ripped away from Emma was light blue eyes. She knows whom they belong to, but doesn't understand why she would be in her dreams. She needed answers and fast.

"Call Maleficent!"

"Yes my Queen."

She turns and begins to pace her room. She uses her magic to dress and freshen herself as she doesn't have time to do it the long way today. With a wave of her hand she makes her bed cleaning everything.

"My Queen she is not at her castle. I could not find her anywhere."

"Then she must be coming here" she says out loud more to herself than to her mirror.

"Do you want me to check the _others_?" he asks

"Yes!" this was unexpected they never came. She thinks of Aurora and her other guests in the castle. She was going to have to put some sort of truce up otherwise there would be bloodshed.

"They are all gone."

She sighs heavily, this was something she did not expect, nor planned for. "Make the preparations! Tell Graham, maybe this will give him something to keep himself occupied other than picking on slaves."

"Yes my Queen. Do you want me to keep an eye on the camp as well?"

"No I'm sure my Father will do that for us. Just make sure he is kept busy."

"He seems to have grown a fixation on this particular slave your majesty."

"Well she did best the man. I'm sure he wants revenge." She smiled at the thought of the man being bested by a mere woman with no armor.

"Yes I'm sure that's all he wants" he said with an evil laugh.

For some reason this made the Queen's blood run cold as she thought about it. Just the look on the mirror's face disgusted her to no end. She couldn't shake the feeling as it overcame her.

"Go! Make sure all is done!" she said startling him, he left without even saying his usual goodbye.

All the slaves and guards gathered in the large training area as Sir Henry Mills made his announcements. Emma, Mulan, and Thomas stood in the back as they watched Sir Henry stand nervously on the wooden podium they were forced to drag out there.

"Now I have spoken with my daughter, The Queen, and she has demanded that we start training for the Games." his audience was quiet as they took in this new information. Emma couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as soon as she heard him call the Queen his daughter.

"So we must start this at once, we only have a few weeks till they start." He continued as he looked over to the Captain. "This afternoon we will group you in small groups to start your training. Now head off to your rooms and rest for a bit. You will all need it." He gave them all a small smile as he turned and walked away. He headed towards a small group of guards speaking with them as in a hushed whisper. Emma watched him for a long moment before heading back to her room.

Her mind was reeling from this new information; Henry was the Father of the woman she held close so many times. She had asked to meet him, but Regina had always refused making up some sort of excuse and yet there he was. The man that had saved her life from the General. She laid on her back looking up to the stone wall when she heard Mulan enter the room.

"Hey" she said softly as she sat up on her bunk.

"Hello Emma are you feeling better?" She says as she sits down on her bunk across from her.

"Yea just tired so tell me about you Mulan. Anyone hoping you will come home?" Emma turns her body so she has her back on the stone wall l behind her.

"Yes" Mulan mirrors her move so they are facing each other

"Just yes?" she laughs lightly, "Tell me about him or...her."

Mulan stares off a bit before answering her "She...she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We are to be married or we were...I...just have to find her again." she clears her throat trying to push away the emotion in her voice "What about you? You have said something about a Red?"

Emma laughs before speaking, "Red is my girlfriend and my best friend. We have been together for about three years. She helped me raise my boy, well her and my Father. I miss her" Emma's voice breaks with emotion.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes!" Emma answer quickly

"Then you two will be together again nothing can stop True Love!" Mulan's words were fierce.

"She...she is not my True Love," Emma says before she can stop herself.

"How do you know?"

"There was..._another_ before her...We are bound," Emma can't believe she is saying any of this out loud.

"Bound...as in..." Mulan is interrupted by a voice at there door.

"We are being summoned." Thomas says gruffly.

"Already?" Emma asks while moving to stand "It hasn't been more than a candle mark"

"They wish to start with the most skilled" He says smirking at her.

She nods to him before turning to her friend, "We will finish this later."

Mulan nods as she stands, the trio makes their way to the grounds where the other guards are. Emma looks around sending a prayer to the Gods that the General is nowhere to be found.

Regina is in her study looking over her paperwork she has drawn up for when _they_ arrive. She knows she needs to speak with both Kings, but she is putting that off till the last moment. King Midas has been doubling his efforts to get her alone with him and she has no desire to give him any help in the matter. She knows that they will be there soon and she must make haste.

She stands and walks over to the large bookcase pulling off three large books. They are leather bounded held closed with a leather strap. She places them on the desk with a loud thud sending dust flying off of them. She sneezes as she inhaled the dust, rubbing her nose softly she sits down and begins to flip through the first dusty book.

With a wave of her hand she conjures a cup of tea to her liking as she begins to read. Hours pass as she reads book after book. Yet she can't seem to find the answers to her many questions. With a heavy frustrated sigh she pushes the book away, standing to stretching her back that has began to cramp due to hunching over the large books. The brunette rubs her lower back where her mark is located. She still has no idea why she has this mark.

She waves her hand to put the books back in there place as she leaves the room heading to the dining room where she is sure the Kings are eating their evening meal. Two large guards open the doors for her as she nears. She sends them a curt nod to show her appreciation. Both Kings stand as she nears the head of the table.

Midas is the first to speak, "Good evening my Queen. We were wondering when you would grace us with your presents." sending her a small smile as he sits down.

"My apologies King Midas, I lost track of time in my study.." she says as she is served her meal. Though she has no appetite at the moment she must sit with them every evening.

"All is forgiven Regina," King George interjects "We know you are a busy woman."

She sends him a grateful smile as she takes a small sip of her wine. "I do have some business to discuss with the both of you once dinner is complete."

"Then lets not wait, tells us the news now." Midas says as his eyes map her body in the tight dress she is wearing.

She suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the man before her, "It is business matter King Midas, such things should not be talk over food."

The King laughs as he takes a large gulp of his mead "Woman and their need for things to be proper. Just speak of it. We are all comrades here." he was already on his fourth mug of mead and it was showing.

"Father please" Abigail pleaded her cheeks growing a soft pinkish blush.

"Hush Girl!" He said loudly as he slammed his mug down on the table.

"King Midas I suggest you slow down before you make a fool of yourself." George sneered

Regina watched the King closely as he glared across the table at the other King. "Gentlemen there is no need for this." she said softly, "I will tell you before more spirits are drunk making you unreasonable." she took a large breath preparing herself before she continued. "It has come to my knowledge that Maleficent, Meg, and Ursula are on their way to the castle as we speak. I had no indication that they would come, now or ever. However it seems that they have decided to join us for the Games."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop if it decided to. She held her breath as she waited for the anger she knew would follow her announcement.

"What!" King George was the first to speak up to her amazement. "That _WOMAN _is coming here?"

"Yes, it seems so," Regina pushed her plate away as she took a large sip of her wine.

"No! We will leave at once!" he said as he stood up.

"My dear King please, I have drawn up a contract they will sign before they are allowed to enter."

"NO!" this time it was Aurora who spoke up.

"Princess you have no say in this matter." she stated coldly, glaring at the woman.

"Father?" Abigail spoke softly as she looked at her Father's red face.

Before anyone else could say anything else the doors slammed open. The three witches they were speaking about all strutted in with amused looks on their faces.

The first to speak up was a woman with dark long black hair, she wore a long flowing dress that hung to her womanly curves. Her deep green eyes surveyed the room before landing on Regina's honey brown ones. A cruel smirk covered her ruby red lips as she spoke.

"Hello dear Sister, my my… it has been quite a while since we last seen each other." she laughed as her dark green eyes landed on King George and Midas. "Hmm Hello Royals!" she said with a sneer.

"Hello Sister, it has been too long Meg" Regina said as she crosses the room to give her sister a hug.

"Don't worry Dear, We are not here to cause any problems. We will sign your little contract as you wish." Meg said with a small evil laugh.

"How?"

"Please Baby Sister you must give me more credit than that." she said with feigned hurt, as she clutched her hand over her heart.

"Yes of course" she turned to greet the other two women "Hello Maleficent, Ursula." as she locked eyes with Maleficent's light blue eyes. She knew they would talk later.

"Hello Aurora dear, how's that knight of yours?" Maleficent asked condescendingly.

Aurora clutched the other princesses hand for dear life as their worst dreams had just walk through the front door. This changed everything.

**TBC**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone soooo sorry for the time that has lapsed since my last update. Been super busy with work and life. A huge thanks to hope2x for all of her help with this chapter. All mistakes are mine. Not beta'ed. A big big thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story! I love reading your reviews! **

**Disclaimer****: I dont own...at all...**

*****Chapter 9*****

A few days had past since the arrival of Meg and the other witches. As promised they all signed the blood contract, however that did little to appease the Royals. On the plus side, King Midas had stopped all advances on the dark queen for which she was extremely grateful. Regina had spent most of her morning in her study looking over plans for the games that would start soon. She tried several times to corner Maleficent to talk to her about the dream, but the witch evaded her every move. The blonde hadn't made any more moonlight appearances in her dreams only Emma as usual. Though her dreams had become more intense, as if Emma was there in real life. She couldn't shake the arousal that thrummed through her body day and night. She needed her blonde lover, not just a dream version of her.

"Hello Sister," the sound of Megs' voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard the door open.

"Hello Meg, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She looked up to see her sister standing in her study with a cocky smirk playing at her lips.

"I am bored, " she said with a mock pout on her lips.

Regina sighed loudly, "What do you expect me to do about it?" She did not need this today.

"Let me play with one of your slaves, " excitement lighting her eyes as she spoke.

"No." Regina gave her a hard look.

"Why ever not?" she asked petulantly as she took a seat on the large arm chair to the right of the desk.

"Because,_ Sister,_ they are training."

"So, they need to unwind after a hard days work" she sent a dazzling smile at her younger sister.

"No, Meg."

"Fine! Then give me a guard or servant girl"

"You can have my General"

"Your General? You would give me him but not a slave? Curious..."

Regina stood, walked to her bookcase and poured herself a large glass of apple cider. After taking a large sip she spoke, "You wanted a play toy, I have given you one. Now go. I have a lot of work that needs to be done"

"Of course, my dear sister." she said sarcastically.

She took her leave slamming the door behind her as she left. Regina sighed heavily once again. Though she was the younger of the two, her sister had always been childish.

"Mirror." she called out as she turned to the beautiful golden mirror on her wall.

"Yes my queen?" he asked

"My sister is up to something. Keep a close eye on her."

"What do you think she wants with the slaves?"

"I am not sure, but if I know her and i do. She has something up her sleeve."

"Yes my queen. Do you think she has any interest with the girl?"

"I would not be surprised, but I gave her Graham to hold her off for now."

"My queen do you think that was wise? You have always denied her him before now."

"Do not question me!"

"My Queen my humble apologies, but-"

"That's enough! Do as I say _mirror_!"

"Yes my Queen"

"Leave!"

"Why do you protect the girl?"

"Did you not hear me? Leave!"

She huffed as she threw herself in her chair. She didn't have an answer for him. The queen couldn't even comprehend why she had the urge to protect the girl when she hadn't even met her. _'This won't do'_ she thought as she pushed herself up walking out of the study as she went in search of Maleficent.

James and the small army had finally made their way to the Dark Kingdom. Jade, a white witch had agreed to cast a small enchantment on Red and James. This way they could hide their true appearance letting only those who they loved and those who loved them to see their true identities. The small army was very thankful for Jasmines' cleverness in thinking of the idea in the first place. Henry and Red had not parted from each other since their journey had begun. He clung to her cloak following her around the camps they had set up along the way. Thankfully, Red and Jasmine seemed to have cleared whatever tension was between them.

He had caught them talking in hushed whispers near the fire during Red's watch. He didn't catch what they were saying, but he seemed to get the gist of it when Jasmine kissed Reds' hand gently. He knew they had a past, the looks they gave each other was a dead give away, but Red was loyal to Emma and he knew there was nothing to worry about yet.

The village by the Kingdom was busy with visitors from all across the realm. The small city seemed to burst with excitement. Everyone was in a hurry to gather in the courtyard where bids were being held on each of the slaves. They hurried through the busy streets trying to get to the safe house that was located on the other side of the village.

"This way James" Jasmine said as she steered her horse down a small street. Her other men took off in different directions each heading to a different location.

Once she was sure they were safe she lead them down a different path that opened up to a small cottage that sat on the edge of town.

"Here we are," she said as she dismounted from her steed taking the bit from his mouth.

"Jasmine, is that you?" a very loud woman called out from inside the house.

"Yes, Granny, it's me and I have a big surprise for you."

"Girl what are you talking about?" Granny asked as she stepped outside holding her crossbow in her arms ready to shoot at any foe.

Red shot off her horse in a flash as soon as she heard her Grandmothers' loud voice. She held Henry in her arms, holding him on the side of her hip. She whipped off her red hood exposing her face. James stood off to the side of Jasmine as he watched the reunion.

"Granny!"

"Red?" Granny dropped her crossbow as she took off like a rocket across the yard to hold her Granddaughter.

Henry was squished in between both women as they clung to each other. He yelped slightly as he felt the other body collide with his own and his Mothers'. They released each other, both, with warm happy smiles across their faces. Henry turned to look at the elderly woman giving her a friendly smile.

Suddenly Granny smacked the back of Reds' head, "Where have you been?!" she asked as Red cried out in pain rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey! Don't hit my Mommy!" Henry growled out in his tiny voice as he puffed out his little chest like his Mother had done so many times before.

Granny laughed hard as she took in the sight of the little warrior defending her granddaughter. "Who is this little pup?" She asked when her laughter had subsided.

"Henry! I am not a puppy! I'm a boy!" he tried to send her a glare that ended up turning into an adorable pout.

Everyone laughed this time at the antics of the small boy. Red kissed the side of his head affectionately.

"Granny, this is Henry. Mine and Emmas' son." Red went to put the boy down but he clung onto her making it impossible.

"Your son? Wait Emma? As in Princess Emma, Snow's daughter?" confusion laced her voice as she spoke.

"It's a long story. Henry this is your Great-Grandmother."

The little boy perked up a bit. "You're my Granny?" he asked excitedly quickly forgetting he was mad at her for hitting his Mommy.

"So it seems my boy, well come in, come in. we have much to talk about." Granny said as she ushered them into her small cottage.

All four of them made their way inside as Jasmine took the horses to the small stable on the side of the house.

"Take a sit. King James it is good to see you after all these years."

"Same to you Granny, I see that like us you haven't aged a day." He said as he sat down taking the cup of mead she offered him.

"Yes, so tell me where is young Emma?"

"The Evil Queen took her." Red said as she held Henry in her lap.

The young boy burrowed into her chest as the adults talked. He wanted to tell them what he knew, but he had made a promise and his Mama always told him to never break a promise.

"Oh my" Granny gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, we are here with Prince Fredrick and Princess Jasmine to help rescue the slaves from the Queen."

"Then that's what we will do!" Granny ran her hand over the boys' hair as she smiled warmly at him nestled in Reds' arms. He was a cute little cub. Her Grandson. _'My how so much has happened'_ she thought.

"Yes, now lets talk about how we are gonna save my sons' Mother!"

Emma had finally received her red armband placing her with the other trained slaves. Her body had finally healed fully as well as her _mark_. Over the last few days her and Mulan had become closer staying up late at night talking of their love ones. Mulan had fallen in love with her son and his little antics. She had told story after story of him and his little adventures. Her 'Little White Knight' as he wielded his tiny wooden sword to save 'Princess Red' from the 'Mama Dragon', they both laughed hard as she described her son's proud but concern look as Emma reenacted her 'death' scene for her friend.

Thomas had become a good friend to them as well. He would sneak in the girl's room with treats from the cook, Milly. The two had a small love affair going on behind close doors, but no one said anything about it. They were falling fast in love. Emma would tease the large muscular man that he was becoming girly as he joined in on their girl talk, but he would just laugh it off saying he had many sisters. The trio had become very close to one another all looking at each other as family.

Emma kept her head down not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the guards, however they stayed clear of her as well. She had an idea it had to do with the Queen's father more than anything. He had sought her out during training times, they would sit in the open quad and talk of random things. At first Emma kept her answers to a minimum not trusting his motives but as days past she found herself welcoming his company.

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into a month. The blonde had been a working out everyday training as hard as she could. While she had always been fit, she was now in the best shape of her life. Her toned body was sculpted with muscles. She could beat every warrior they sent her way, and she was determined to fight her way to the top and win her freedom. Blue had come by weekly giving her updates of her boy telling her to stay strong everyday she left.

She had seen a dark haired woman watching her from the outside of the gates several times as she trained, though the woman look familiar she couldn't place her. She kept trying to reach in her mind to place the woman, but was always left with a blank. Emma walked into the training quad as she did everyday when she felt a strange sensation run through her body. She looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman standing next to the Captain of the guard. He face was flushed with red as she ran her hand over his chest. As if he was under a spell he pointed to her.

The princess stopped dead in her tracks as the woman turned fully showing her face. Her light blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she made her way to the other blonde.

"Emma finally we meet face to face," she said in a husky sex laced voice.

"You..." Emma gasped as she saw the woman that had invaded her dreams nearly a month ago. Showing her images she still had not come to terms with.

"Yes _me_" the woman said sarcastically as she pulled Emma to a small bench on the side of the quad. "Otherwise known as Maleficent" the blonde laughed as Emma sat there in a trance.

"Maleficent...as in the evil witch who cursed Aurora?"

"Yes well I'm not here to talk about her," she said coldly.

"What are you here to talk about?"

"More who dear."

"Who?" Emma asked as she felt her brain shake itself out of fog that overtaken her body.

"Yes, I'm here to discuss your beloved...Regina"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the other woman, before looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "And what do you wish to talk about her for?"

"ha I see you no longer deny she is your beloved. That is a pleasant surprise."

"There is no point in arguing with you over it" Emma stated plainly.

Maleficent chuckled lightly, "I see now why she choose you."

Emma ignored her statement. "So what did you want to talk about?"

The curly blonde eyed her a moment before speaking, "The Games are tomorrow. You do know she will recognize you. Have you put any thought as to what you are going to say when you see her?"

"How are you so sure she will recognize me? She hasn't even been down to meet any of _her_ slaves. I will be wearing a helmet and armor."

The woman sighed, "You are still a fool, woman. She hasn't been down to see her slaves because I have been keeping her busy. I have been trying to give you hints in your dreams, but since you two are so close your bond has become to get stronger as it would have all those years ago."

"What do you know of our _bond_?"

"Princess please I know far more than you know!"

Emma was taken back at her title. "How do you know who I am?" Looking around to see if anyone near them heard her.

"That is not important now, but do know I am on your side."

Emma laughed, "Is this a joke? Evil on the side of Good!"

"The lines have become a bit blurred _Princess_, you would do well to remember that." Maleficent said with a fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"Have they?"

"Do you not remember what I showed you, you stubborn woman!"

"How do i know it was not a lie? A trick to fool my eyes."

Maleficent took a deep breath trying to keep from losing her temper. "Princess, I do not lie. How about you listen to your heart? Instead of your head? Hmm maybe then you will see that i am telling you the truth."

"You are expecting a lot Witch!"

"Look I don't have a lot of time Ursula is keeping the Queen occupied for the time being and I'm sure once she tires of her she will look for me. Tomorrow you will see her again and it will be nothing compared to your dreams. You must fix what is broken. See with your heart Emma." she used her name to catch her attention

"What about my Mother, you said she is not dead..."

"That will come with time. You have waited this long you can wait longer."

"Fine, I will give what you said some thought, but I make _no_ promises."

"I see that's the best I will get from you so i will take it. Until tomorrow Emma." she said as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma sat on the bench thinking of everything she was just told. She had hoped, no wished she would get through this without seeing her again. Hoping to somehow hide herself with the other slaves, but now she knew that was not the case. Tomorrow would come; she and Mulan were to fight side by side as the ending battle against a chimera. It was the start of the Games and the beginning of the rest of her life.

Maleficent made her way inside the castle in search of the Queen. Ursula had done her best to keep the dark queen occupied as requested by the other witch. Knowing that her new play toy would distract Meg. She walked to the library where she knew they would be.

"So Ariel is growing up to be a fine woman. Though her fascination with walking on land has yet to cease." Ursula with a small laugh

"Does she know you're her mother yet?"

"No...She doesn't... Trident thought we should wait till she was a bit older maybe 17 or so."

"Yes because I'm sure her being older will help..." Regina said sarcastically as she looked over at her friend's shame cover face. "She is going to find out sooner or later my dear friend. If I had a child of my own I would not let day pass without letting them know they were mine and loved."

"Regina...I can't...she will...I just can't..."

"Well I hate to interrupt this bonding moment, but I'm sure Meg will tire of her toy soon. We must be ready." She smiled at look of relief on Ursula's face. It seems she arrived at a good time.

"Yes my sister does bore easily and Graham's talents are not that impressive" she said with a small laugh. Her face grew serious for a moment. "So mind telling me why you two are with that Bitch?"

Ursula and Maleficent both laughed loud as Regina glared at both of them. They knew this was a long time coming, as Regina wouldn't let them leave without some sort of the truth.

"I can't tell you everything but I got a vision of what Meg is planning and I contacted Ursula to help. We met her along the way under the rouse we were coming to meet you for the Games."

"What are her plans?"

"She plans to destroy you using the one person that would do that."

"Regina, honey we know she has been to see that Evil little Imp" Ursula added.

"Hmmm, and what came of that?" choosing to ignore Maleficent's comment for now.

"Meg is the reason _she_ left... she has been interfering since the beginning"

"Since the beginning of what? Since i met..._Her_?" still to this day Regina had issues saying Emma's name out loud.

"In a short answer Yes. She tried to seduce Emma while you two were courting when that didn't work she is the one who pointed her in the direction of the castle. Emma was devastated when she found out who you really were and left. She went to Meg looking for a way to hide from you and Meg helped her...This is all i can tell you. The rest you must learn on your own." Maleficent took a drink of her tea as she saw the wheels turning in Regina's head.

"She did this? All of this? My...Emma is gone because of that childish little BITCH!" Regina started to pant heavily as she felt her temper begin to rise. She had lost everything over two spoiled little bitches.

"Regina calm your temper, this won't help us now." Ursula said from her seat.

Regina stood as she began to pace back and forth. Her mind was reeling from this new information given to her by her friends.

"What does Emma have to do with this?" she asked as she stopped and faced her friends.

"Everything and nothing from what we can tell. She was mealy the pawn to hurt you. Meg nearly succeeded to break you, twice now more so with Emma then Daniel."

"Daniel? What did Meg have to do with Daniel? That was Snow and my mother."

"Yes and No. Meg convinced your Mother to do what she did." Ursula said as she looked over at Maleficent.

"Meg has done everything she could to destroy you Regina and now she is back to finish you off." Maleficent stood taking Regina's hands in her own. "They made you like this, they did this to you and we are here to help you so they don't succeed in breaking you for good."

"Thank you...Where is Emma?"

"She is closer than you think."

Regina was about to speak when the doors flew open. Meg waltzed in plopping down in the chair Regina had been seated.

"My dear sister now i know why you gave the General up so easily...That boy has no skills!" she said breaking the tense atmosphere.

Regina took a deep breath to calm her self so she wouldn't attack her sister right there and then. With her mask in place she took a seat next to Ursula "My dear sister the boy does have his uses." she said with a cruel laugh.

"How? I haven't found them yet." Meg said as she poured herself a cup a tea completely unaware of the conversation she broke up.

"He has a high tolerance for pain," Regina said with a smirk.

"Oh my dear little sister! I had no clue you were so twisted," she said with a laugh.

"I have my talents" Regina wanted nothing more than to rip out her sister's heart but it wasn't the time. She needed to find Emma and soon, however the Games started tomorrow so she would have to wait till she had the time.

"So what were you gossiping about before i got here." Meg asked randomly as if she cared.

"Ursula's daughter."

"ha and how is the little fish doing?"

"My daughter is doing well if you must know" Ursula sneered.

"Touchy are we?" Meg said sarcastically.

Before Ursula could reply Regina spoke up. "Never mind that Meg, are you excited for the Games to begin tomorrow?"

"Oh yes I have very interested in seeing what you have planned for us sister dear."

"Good I'm sure you are going to enjoy the show"

"Oh you have _no_ idea" Meg said with a laugh.

Emma woke up as soon as she heard the guards yelling. She pulled herself from the hard cot she laid on dragging her body to the showers. She heard Mulan singing as she finished her bath. Emma laughed to herself as she began to wash herself getting ready for the day. Mulan braided her long golden locks tieing the end off with a strip of leather. They helped each other into their steel armor then headed off to eat their morning meal.

The blonde witch's voice played in her head as she ate her fruit on her plate. Today she would see her Queen again after so long she wasn't sure if any of this felt real. The day pasted in a blur as everyone got ready for their big day. Everyone was suited in their armor as they lined up to head to the arena.

Large iron gates open as guards ushered chained slaves to their spots. They could hear the roar of the crowd as they made their way to the under ground stone cells. This was it. The sun was high in the sky as the heat began to make sweat pour down Emma's back. Mulan was cuffed to a long iron chain as Emma felt her self being cuffed to the same one. The gates opened as they were shoved out, stumbling to catch themselves. Emma's helmet was heavy and constricted her view, but no so much that she didn't see_ her_. Time seemed to slow down as she gazed at her beloved.

Her Queen had not aged a day since they last met. She was just as beautiful as she the day they met. Her face devoid of any emotion as she sat high in her thrones, regal as ever. Emma felt a familiar shiver roll down her spine as she caught her eyes across the distance. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward. The Queen stood to address her kingdom.

Regina took a deep breath as the first battle was about to take place. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Her voice boomed over the crowds excitement. "I welcome you to the first of the last Gladiator Games. For the last years we have taken the criminals of this realm and put them in a battle against themselves to win their freedom. However I regret to inform you this will be the last Games ever to take place in our kingdom." The crowd booed as they listen to their Queen. She waited for the crowd to quiet down as she raised her hands to hush them. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" she roared as her hands fell.

Emma saw the gates open as a chimera was let out. She steeled herself as she let out a loud battle call as her and Mulan charged the beast. Taking one last look at the woman who put her here.

**TBC...**

**Dun dunt dun...oh they are about to see each other again! let me know your thoughts! Are you just as excited to read the next chapter as I am to post it? I will post either Tuesday or Thursday. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised here is chapter 10. This is a BIG one so i really like what i have planned for you guys! There are a few surprises in this chapter! I have said this before all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Sooo i'm in the market for a beta...anyone interested? if so PM me please. I swear these chapters are getting longer and longer, hope you don't mind. lol Updates are going to be spaced out more often, issues with laptop and internet. Sorry!**

**Warning: G!P...if you don't like, well i'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...sadly... **

********Chapter 10*******

The beast stood at least 8 feet tall, with a head of a lion, goat and a serpent for a tail. It let out a massive roar as the crowd cheered yelling out for the chimera. Emma turned and looked up at Regina one last time as she steeled herself for the battle for her life. The crowd became a dull roar to her ears as she felt her adrenaline pump through her veins. Soon all she could hear was her breathing echoing inside her helmet, the iron was stifling around her head. The beast charged towards the earth shook with each step as the duo stood still waiting for their moment to arrive.

Emma took a deep breath as the two headed beast neared, at the last second she dodged to the side rolling under his massive feet as the beast was in mid air. She felt the chain tug at her wrist reminding she was connected to another person. She swiped her sword blindly upwards, connecting with the head of the snake as he lunged at her trying to sink his massive fangs into her. The beast growled at her as Mulan took the opportunity to take a large swipe at the beast. As the beast turned, Mulan and Emma stood side-by-side working as one as they blocked each blow the beast gave.

Regina watched from above she knew one of the women below was the slave everyone had talked about. The one who bested all of her men including her General. She hoped the girl survived so they could at last meet. Suddenly the queen felt a familiar shiver roll down her spine. Her power swelled up inside of her waiting to be released. _Emma_. She was here, somewhere near. She could feel her. The gold ring on her finger began to glow slightly as she felt her powers flexed inside of her. Regina began to search the crowd for the familiar golden locks, but was unsuccessful in locating her. She turned to her left where Maleficent sat. The blonde witch's eyes were locked on one of the slaves. She turned at watch the on going battle as she felt her powers grow inside her.

Emma could feel the familiar feeling that always came in battle; she turned her body squaring herself so she could use the momentum of the beast against itself. At the last moment he turned knocking the blonde to the ground. As her head hit the floor she cursed the damn helmet kept getting in her way. Without thinking she stood ripping of the iron that impaired her vision that also kept her hidden from the Queen gaze. Mulan gasped as she watched Emma charge the beast; being that they were chained to the wrist she prayed Emma had a plan as she ran with her.

Maleficent heard the gasp that escaped Regina's lips as soon as the helmet was thrown away. She turned to see the look of the dark woman's face. Regina shocked couldn't even be masked if she tried as she saw her beloved locked in the area with a chimera. _What had she done?_ As she went to stand Maleficent stopped her shaking her head no. _She had to stop this!_ Maleficent used her magic to keep the Queen seated firmly in her chair. They both watched as the blonde's partner was tossed like a rag doll across the arena. The crowd loud cheers were deafening to her as she watched to battle go on.

Emma felt the power before she saw it, she had only felt this once before after the bond was in place with Regina. Suddenly the beast swiped at her with one of its massive paws. Sparks flew off her armor as she body flew back colliding with the blood soaked earth. Above her Regina tried to stand again her eyes locked on the blonde below as she tried to fight Maleficent's magic. She nearly broke through when she felt Ursula's magic combine with the blonde witch's slamming her back in her seat. Regina tried to speak but no words would form as she was held down against her will. She was forced to watch as her beloved was thrown around the area by the beast she put in there with her.

As Emma stood her palm began to glow a golden light that soon engulfed her sword with one last lunge and swipe she beheaded the lion's head that was about to clamped his jaws around her. Mulan took out the rest of the beast with a quick jab to the heart. Blood rained over them as the massive beast fell to the floor with a loud thud. The crowd roared as they cheered away. Emma looked to the balcony where the Queen was seated.

They locked eyes as she felt the guards pull her away. After so many years no matter what Emma had done she never could rid herself the pesky feelings she held for the Queen she still loved her as much as she had when they first met. Regina disappeared from her view as she was dragged behind iron gates that slammed shut. Everything became a blur as they were rushed into a healer's tent. Emma had not even noticed the blood flowing over her body. Claw marks marred her armor, blood and sweat poured down her body like a tiny rivers as she was stripped and cleaned.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Mulan asked as she laid next to her cot.

"What? Oh...yes I am fine."

"Are you sure? I have never seen you like that in battle before."

"Yes Mulan I am fine, I don't know what happen really it is all a blur."

"You took some heavy hits to the head. Why did you take your helmet off?"

"I couldn't see! The damn _thing_ kept getting in my way. I wasn't thinking, and now she knows I'm here." she said grimly

"Who?"

"The Queen..."

"Of course she knows you're here Emma...She brought you here."

"No, she didn't..._Fate_ did."

"Emma, you are not making any sense! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am fine, you remember when I told you there was someone before Red?"

"Yes, but what does the Queen have to do with it?"

"She was the person before Red. She is Henry's Mother. She is...was...is my...wife"

"What? Emma, no that can't be."

"Yes, it can...Regina is my wife, we are soul bonded by magic."

"Emma...I don't know what to say..."

"There is nothing to say my friend...nothing at all"

*******FlashBack*******

Emma waited nervously as she stood by the river as she waited for Regina to show up. The velvet pouch in her pocket held the most precious ring she had ever felt in her whole life. Today was the day she would ask Regina to marry her, and she prayed to the gods she would say yes. She pulled out the pouch as she fingered the band. The light sparkled off the gold ring as she pulled it out. She hoped Regina liked it. It was a light golden color with a diamond stone embedded into the band. She had her Uncle Grumpy make it for her. He worked day and night with the promise to meet the wonderful woman who would wear the band he made.

Emma quickly put away the pouch as she heard the thunder of hoofs signaling the arrival of her beloved. Regina raced down the path as soon as she saw Emma standing next to her horse Thor. The brunette jumped off her horse and into Emma's awaiting arms. She squealed as Emma twirled them in circles. They finally came to a stop as Emma cupped the brunette's cheeks pulling in for a passionate kiss.

Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she parted her lips inviting the blonde's tongue. Emma eagerly accepted as licked the top of her mouth as she explored. The blonde moaned as she felt Regina's hand sneak down to cup her ass bringing them closer together. They slowly broke the kiss panted heavily.

"I missed you, my love" Emma said as she stared into deep honey brown eyes.

"I missed you too, you were gone for far too long."

"I was only gone a week, my love." she said with a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around the curvy woman.

"Yes but it was a week too long, I was worried something happen to you. That you wouldn't make it back."

"I'm here my love. Safe and sound." she whispered against the woman lips as she pulled them together for another kiss.

Regina wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck as the kiss deepens. She knew she could spend the rest of her life kissing this woman and never tire of it. Emma moaned as the brunette sucked lightly on her tongue. The blonde's body thrummed with arousal as she pulled the woman as close as she could get her. They fit together perfectly as if they were two pieces to the perfect puzzle of happiness. They broke the kiss as soon as air became a necessity, panting heavily against each other lips.

Emma knew this was her moment. She gently broke their embrace as she kneeled down on one knee in front of Regina. The brunette gasped as soon as she was the blonde fumble with her pocket pulling out a black velvet pouch that contained a simple golden ring. She covered her mouth with her hands as she felt her eyes began to water.

The blonde cleared her throat before speaking. "Regina Mills, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. You are strong, caring and have an amazing heart. I've seen you care for wounded animals and children alike. These last few months have been the best of my entire life. Would you make me the happiest woman in the entire realm by becoming my wife?" Emma bit her lip as she held the ring out to Regina she held her breath while she waited for her answer.

"Emma...YES! A million times YES!" Regina broke out with a stunning smile as she held her hand out for the blonde to place the ring on her finger.

Emma's hands trembled as she placed the ring on the woman's tanned hand as she stood up to kiss her. "I'm so happy Regina and i can't wait to get married to you!"

"Then lets not wait my love, tonight is the full moon, we can get married now just me and you! There's a spell that will bind us for life. Would you want that?" she asked as tears of joy rolled down her eyes.

"Yes my love yes!"

"Then meet me across the river in an hour, go wash up you smell like Thor! While I will get everything ready for us." she laughed as she playfully pushed Emma towards her horse.

"I can't smell that bad!" Emma said with a small pout.

"You do my love! Wash up while I gather everything we need okay. I love you!"

"I love you Regina, with everything I am," she vowed as she turned to gather her items.

With that Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. She stood in awe as the smoke dissipated she was in love with the most amazing woman in the whole realm. The hour couldn't be over soon enough. Emma gathered her items and began to clean herself, looking up to the sun to track her time as she counted down the minutes till she saw her beloved again.

Regina appeared back at the river as she picked the perfect area to see the moon. She created a small cabin near the river positioning it where the moonlight would shine in their bedroom windows. She made small touches here and there cleaning the area of dead leaves, while creating more flowers to give the area a better look. She picked a willow tree close to the river as the place where they would say their vows to each other. She made an arch out of the soft willow branches, as she weaved white flowers and ivies. She stood back to admire her work, smiling at the beauty. Using her magic she changed herself into a white dress, with accents of gold and silver worked into it. Her hair was put into an updo, knowing Emma loved when she wore her hair up. Her makeup was light just enough to dust her face.

A throat cleared behind her signaling the blonde's arrival. She turned to see Emma standing in her best clothes. Black leather pants so tight she could have painting them on herself. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes travel up the blonde sculpted body, she wore a deep red vest with sparkles of gold dusted into the material that covered a bright white shirt cuffed at the elbows. She was a sight to see. Emma's golden locks put back with a simple braid as her face was dusted with light makeup she had no clue she blonde even owned.

"Do you like?" the blonde asks, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Yes you look beautiful, my love." Regina said with a shy smile.

"You look amazing, I had no clue you could get any more beautiful than you already are, but you are my love. You are stunning" Emma racked her eyes over the brunette's womanly body as she felt her hunger grow for the other woman.

Regina blushed under the gaze of the woman she loved, Emma always made her feel things long forgotten, like loved for one of many. She knew she would never get used to feeling this way. "Come" she said as she held out her hand for the other woman. Emma took her hand as the sun began to set behind them. They quickly got lost in each other's eyes. They moved to face each other as Emma took in her surrounding.

"This is beautiful darling"

"Thank you, my love. Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked as she pointed to the cabin.

"Yes, of course"

"Good" she smiled as she took Emma's hands in her own.

"Emma, my whole life has been a battle. Everything I have ever loved was ripped away before I could stop it. I once thought that I had found my one true love...I know now that wasn't the case. You are the light that shines in my dark world. You have made me whole when I was a shell of a woman. I love you and vow to stand by you no matter what comes our way in sickness or health. Emma I love you."

Unknown to either of the woman bright blue orbs began to circle them. The forest became alive with sounds, as their union was witness by the spirits of the forest. Owls began to hoot, crickets began to chirp, in the distance wolves howled as the moon began to rise. Regina began to release her magic into Emma's hands. The blonde took in a deep breath as she felt Regina's powers flow into her. Soon their hands began to glow a bright golden light. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she felt Emma's hidden magic awaken. It was the purest magic she ever felt in her whole life, soon she felt Emma's soul seep into her, each woman giving a bit of themselves to each other. Emma felt a shudder go through her body as their bond began to form.

"Regina, I have never met anyone like you before. You balance me like no other person could. I have lost much in my life but have never felt anything like I have when I hold you in my arms. Regina you are the Queen of my heart and I want to give you what is yours. My heart. Soul. And body. I love you and I know you are my true love. I vow to stand by your side no matter what, until the day I die."

As each word poured out of Emma's mouth each woman felt the promise that was given. The process was nearly completed as the moonlight shined over them in a blue hue. Both women lifted a few inches off themselves.

"Kiss me Emma and the bond will be complete. I will be yours forever." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Then you will be mine as much as I am yours" Emma whispered back.

Emma pulled the older woman toward her as their lips crashed together; thunder crashed in the background a sign from the ancient ones that they approved. The bond was complete as two souls became one. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as they deepened the kiss slowly gliding back down to the dampen earth. They explored each other mouths as they pulled each other closer. Finally breaking for air they parted resting their foreheads against each other as their breath mingled.

Regina pulled away first pulling Emma behind her as she walked them to the cottage she made for them. Emma quickly picked up the older woman grinning as Regina squealed out of surprised. Regina grinned with a flick of her wrist she opened the door as Emma carried her bridal style across the threshold. Emma kicked the door shut as she put the brunette down. Looking around a small gasp escaped her lips as took in the sight before her. Regina had thought of everything from the fireplace to the furniture that littered the room. A small hallway lead to the back of the cottage where she assumed their bed would be.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked shyly as she peered up at Emma awe stricken face.

"Yes, it perfect, just like you." she said with a smile.

Regina beamed at the other woman as she took her hands in her own leading her to the bedroom. She opened the door pulling the girl behind her as she turned to face her.

"We can wait if you're still not ready my love." she said in the sweetest voice Emma had ever heard.

"No, I'm ready my love" Emma said with a smile as she took a step towards her wife.

Emma began to kiss her wife's neck gently sucking on the tanned flesh as the older woman cupped her head pulling her closer.

"Emmmaa!"

"Hmmm"

"I love you"

Emma pulled back for a moment to peer into dark eyes, "I love you" she said before pulling the woman back for another kiss.

They moaned into each other's mouth as Regina reached up undoing the leather tie that held Emma's golden locks back in a braid. Soon the blonde's hair was free, as Regina weaved her fingers into the soft straw colored hair as she pulled her closer. The younger woman opened her mouth licking the other woman's bottom lip begging for entrance to the sweet wet heat of her mouth. Regina parted her lips as she caressed Emma's tongue with her own licking the muscle erotically. The kiss deepens as Regina's free hand sneaked down undoing each button of the blonde's red vest slowly until it was fully open. She released the blonde's hair as she pushed the material over the younger woman's shoulders letting the item fall off and onto the floor with a loud thud.

They broke apart for breath as they leaned against each other. "Regina..." Emma moaned, "Get rid of these clothes please"

The dark woman smirks "As you wish my love," with a snap of her fingers they both stood bear as the day they were born.

Both women panted heavily as they took in the bear sight for the first time ever. Emma pulled the darker woman towards the bed as her head began to feel light as her arousal over took her body. Every muscle was in tuned with the woman before her as she laid the woman down and crawled over her. They kissed again slowly as a sigh escaped their throats as their skin touched for the first time without any barriers. Emma could feel the wetness seep down her thighs as she explored the body under her. Suddenly, Regina flipped them so she was on top. She grinned down at the blonde under her as she leaned down for a kiss. Regina felt her magic swell inside her begging to be released.

"Emma you are so beautiful," she said sincerely as they parted.

The brunette felt a strange sensation between her legs as she grounded her hips down on the other woman. Her cilt began to throb as it swelled with blood and magic. Emma felt something hard touch her. They both broke apart in confusion as they looked down to see Regina sporting a hard on for the blonde woman.

"Emma I don't..."

"Is that what I think that is?" Emma asked as confusion laced her voice.

"Yes, But that's never happen before."

Emma's eyes darken with arousal as Regina's fumbling made her rub herself on Emma's clit by accident as she tried to move away. Emma caught her before she could move any farther away.

"Don't, it's magic, our magic...Now take me as a man would. Claim me. Make me yours in every way possible." she said huskily as her arousal was evident in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yess!" Emma moaned out as she arched her back lifting her hips into the other woman.

Regina nodded as she repositioned herself in between in blonde's legs biting her lip to fight off the moan that threaten to come out as Emma's soaked entrance grazed her throbbing member. She took the base in her hand as she guided herself slowly into the woman's hot wet core. Emma sucked in a sharp breath as she winced slightly in pain. Regina moaned loudly as she felt herself engulfed by the velvety walls of her wife.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked with concern.

"Yes, oh... Regina take me, Fuck Me!" she gasped out as her hips began to thrust out.

"Oh Emma, you feel so good...so wet…so soft…"

Regina began to start up a rhythm as she pushed herself fully into her wife. She had never felt anything like this before. Emma's wet heat pulsed around her member as she thrusted into her fully. She had no clue what she was doing, but move her hips on instinct letting her body guide her as the moonlight shined into the room covering their body in a blue hue. Unseen to either woman a silver mist began to creep into the room engulfing both women in the sparkly dust.

"Gods...Regina you feel so good inside of me. Harder!"

"Emma..." Regina grunted out as she thrusted herself more forcefully than she meant to, sending the blonde over the edge unexpectedly. The blonde screamed out Regina's name as her walls clenched the hot member inside of her. Regina followed behind her as she felt the Blonde's walls pull her in.

"Emma!" she screamed out as she felt her self let go. As she came her magical member decreased in size returning to its original size as her clit twitched sending shivers up and down her body as she collapsed onto of the blonde panting as they clutched each other not daring to let go.

"That was..." Emma started

"Yes it was"

"I love you Regina"

"I love you my wife." Regina said with a smile as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

The blonde flipped them over as she began to pepper kisses down the tanned neck of her wife. Regina the noticed the mist that had seemed into the room as she opened her eyes and gasped at the site. She pulled the blonde up for a kiss.

"The bond is sealed my love. You are mine and I am yours forever" She said as they broke apart. Closing her eyes she saw the bright green eyes of her lover now they would never be apart no matter how far they were from each other.

They spent the rest of the night making love till the sun shined into the windows. When they finally fell asleep in each other's arms from exhaustion.

*******End Flashback******

Emma was cuffed and taken out of the healer's tent. She was escorted through the great stone hallways of the castle by two armed guards. She sized up the soldiers estimating her chances in taking them out and making a run for it, but she knew Regina would just pursue her wherever she went and with her magic she wouldn't make it far at all. She sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the onslaught that she was about to get. The doors open as the brunette's back came into view.

"Your Majesty the slave as you requested." one guard said as she was shoved forward.

"Thank you Claude, that will be all for now."

"But you Majesty"

"Go!" she commanded coolly still facing the window.

Both guards scampered out the door for fear of her wrath. They knew she could protect herself. Regina kept her back to the blonde she could hear the jingle of the iron chains wrapped around the wrists of her beloved.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling she began to speak. "I searched the whole realm for you" she said in a cold calm voice.

"I know."

"You know? YOU KNOW!" Regina turned in a flash as lightning flashed in her eyes. "That is all you can say to me! You know?"

"Yes" Emma replied in an even voice as she felt her heart skip a beat at the look of fury in her wife's eyes.

"Then that makes everything even better doesn't it?" The dark woman said as she took a step closer to the blonde.

Emma stood still; her face did not betray the world wind of emotions crashing through her mind at the time.

"Is that all you can say to me?" Regina crossed her arms across her ample breasts as she stared down her once lover.

"What do you want from me Regina or should I say _Your Majesty_?" Emma spat out still keeping her face devoid of any emotions.

She saw the look of hurt cross the brunette's eyes before her mask could go back up. "You can call me whatever you wish _dear_. I'm sure you would prefer the _Evil Queen._"

Emma could feel her rage surface as Regina spoke to her. She felt so confused her mind was racing. On one hand this was the woman she loved on the other this was the woman who destroyed her life.

"What do you want from me?" she repeated.

"How about an explanation as to why you left? All the promises you made broken in one night!" She took a deep breath trying to calm her self. "You vowed to stand by me no matter WHAT!" she yelled as her rage took the better of her.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A MURDERING BITCH!" Emma yelled back finally losing control.

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU! Everyday...I tried...but you wouldn't listen...telling me it didn't matter about my past Emma...you said you didn't care..." All the fight left her voice as she spoke her heartbreak coming back at full force.

"I...I don't...I didn't know that was your secret...the way I found out...Then that _man_...kissing you...I couldn't take it...so I ran..." Emma let out a sigh as she looked at the woman she loved broken knowing it was her fault this strong woman was so broken. She did this.

"What man...You were there," Regina said as the pieces finally clicked into place. When Graham had kissed her all those years back. When he had called her his Queen. Emma had been there had seen _that_. "I pushed him away..." was all she could say.

"I didn't stay long enough to see that..." Emma felt defeated what could she say to this woman before. Could she tell her the truth? But what was the truth? Maleficent said her mother was alive.

"I'm sorry Emma" Regina's eyes watered as she looked at her wife.

"So am I Regina."

Regina took a baby step forward as she looked into Emma's bright green eyes. Could it be as easy as saying sorry?

"Regina, I shouldn't have left. I know that now." Emma took a step closer to her wife.

"You left because you found out i was the Evil Queen?" Regina asked as she took another baby step forward. Her body would be ever drawn to the blonde and even with all this time nothing had changed that.

"Yes and No...My mother...your army...killed her." Emma said with an unsteady breath. Regina could hear the emotion in her voice as she spoke.

"Oh Emma" she hand covered her mouth and tears threaten to fall.

"When I found out who you were and then I saw _that_...I thought it was all a lie."

"No Emma it wasn't a lie." Regina felt her stomach turn as she heard the blonde's words. They echoed in her head. "I loved...love you"

"Regina..." Emma's breath hitched in her throat as she took one more step forward bring them so close they were almost touching.

"Emma..." Regina closed the distance between them pulling Emma flushed with her body pulling her into a crashing kiss.

Thunder crashed in the distance as both woman felt a hot white surge flow into their bodies as the kiss deepened. Emma tried to wrap her arms around the woman in front of her but couldn't because of the cold iron cuffs around her wrists. Regina snapped her fingers as she sensed the woman's dilemma, pulling the blonde closer now that she had her wrists free now. Emma moaned as she felt the brunette's tongue caress hers as she parted her lips. As they slowly parted both of them never wanted to let go. They leaned against each other's forehead as the rested against one another. Emma was the first to pull away.

"I have to go." Emma stated softly

"No, Emma you don't. Stay here with me."

"I need time Regina. This is too much too fast."

"Okay but stay in the castle, please."

"No."

"Why Emma?" Regina asked.

"I need some space."

"Okay, But I refuse to let you wear cuffs. And let me heal you please."

"Okay."

The Queen held her palm over the younger woman healing all of her wounds she sustained in the battle. Emma leaned in one last time kissing the dark woman softly as she turned and left. Regina wanted to reach out and hold her close but she knew she had to give this to the blonde if she ever wanted to hold her again.

"Good night" she whispered as the door closed shut.

The door opened again as she looked up Maleficent and Ursula walked in.

"We need to talk." Maleficent said as she closed the door locking it magically.

**TBC**

**A/N: so where you expecting that? cause i wasn't when i wrote that. My muse is having a lot of fun with this one! lol So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**If you have anything you like to see or even just are curious about PM me or leave it in the review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys its been a while, sorry life has been crazy to say the least... anyway a few folks had some questions about the last chapter im going to answer some of them now. **

**Red nor Henry know Regina is Emma's Ex.**** Emma has been trying to move on with her life since Regina uprooted it. She does love Red, but Regina will always be her One True Love. More of the questions will be answered as the story moves on. I'm uploading two chapters today and once i finished the next two those shall be updated as well. **

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story and for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm still a new writer and learning as i go so thank you for being supportive. **

**On to the show... **

Last on _The Battle_:

_"I have to go." Emma stated softly_

_"No, Emma you don't. Stay here with me."_

_"I need time Regina. This is too much too fast."_

_"Okay but stay in the castle, please."_

_"No."_

_"Why Emma?" Regina asked._

_"I need some space."_

_"Okay, But I refuse to let you wear cuffs. And let me heal you please."_

_"Okay."_

_The Queen held her palm over the younger woman healing all of her wounds she sustained in the battle. Emma leaned in one last time kissing the dark woman softly as she turned and left. Regina wanted to reach out and hold her close but she knew she had to give this to the blonde if she ever wanted to hold her again._

_"Good night" she whispered as the door closed shut._

_The door opened again as she looked up Maleficent and Ursula walked in._

_"We need to talk." Maleficent said as she closed the door locking it magically._

****Chapter 11****

As Emma departed the room that held her wife she made her way to the camp just outside the castle gates. The guards followed her as she made her way to her cell. She laughed at herself, for the last few months she had plotted her way out of this cell and now she walked happily to it. _How things have changed._ She thought to herself.

"Emma! You're okay! I was so worried" Mulan stated as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"Yes the Queen merely wanted to talk. No harm done." Emma said as she sat on her bed.

"The Queen only wanted to talk? Your Wife who is the all-powerful _Evil Queen_, who you haven't seen in nearly 5 years just wanted to talk! Emma, don't lie to me." Mulan sat opposite her as they talked.

"I'm not lying, Mulan. She yelled at me, then we talked, then we kissed…"

"You kissed? Why did you not say that first? How was it?" Mulan said acting like a teenager as she bounced slightly as she waited for the juicy gossip.

"You have been hanging out with Thomas for way too long," Emma said with a laugh.

"Perhaps, but that is not the case of the matter now tell me…The Kiss how was it?"

"It…was incredible. It felt as if my body was on fire and it was not a fire I wanted to shun." Emma laughed, "I couldn't believe that I missed her as much as I did. I ran away just to be able to keep myself together. If not I would have ripped her clothes off and reacquainted us in ways that only lovers do." She said breathlessly as images fluttered in her mind.

Mulan laughed at her friends state, "Yes I can imagine what that would be like. But Emma why are you back down here with us. I was sure once she saw who you were, you would be free."

"Honestly I didn't think that far through…I just ran." Emma confessed.

"Emma we really need to work on this running issue you have my dear."

"Yes well it seems I need to work on a lot of things." Emma said as she threw herself down on the bed letting out a grunt. This was much more complicated than she had ever thought possible. Maybe it was because she never really thought any of this out and that was the problem. She just pushed it out of her mind hoping it would go away, but problems like these don't fix themselves they fester and grow until they explode.

"Emma…it will be okay"

The blacksmith shook herself out of her own thoughts as she peered over at her best friend "I hope so. The Queen…_Evil Queen_…who is also my wife and mother to my son…who doesn't even know that she is a mother…who is also my captor…and my _true love._ Things are only going to get worse before they get better. Complicated doesn't even begin to explain what is going on." She blew out a frustrated breath.

"And this too will pass my friend. When things are at their darkest one must merely turn on a light"

Emma looked at her then busted out laughing, "And what light would that be?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know its something my uncle once told me. It seemed appropriate at the time" she said with a laugh.

"I will ask her to free you. I'm sure she could send you to your true love." Emma said as the moment sobered.

"Yes she could, but what of you my friend? Your wife knows my beloved and they are not friends by any means."

"What do you mean?"

"The Queen is friends with the Witch that kept me and my beloved apart."

"The witch? Maleficent?" she asks as the puzzle pieced together in her mind.

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"She has come to me several times to help me see the light about the Queen."

"Really? So the _evil_ bitch does have a heart!" she says with a laugh.

"Yes she does." Emma stated plainly, "She showed me Regina's past. The pain she had to endure. It wasn't pleasant, and I understand her better now. _However_ I don't know if I can forgive her for what she has done to my family, even if she has brought me great joy, she has caused me great pain as well." The blonde stated sadly.

"Emma if I had the answer to your questions I would gladly hand them over but this is a matter your heart must discover."

"Enough of my heart, tell me more of your true love."

Mulan laughed, "Her name is Aurora…."

*******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ*************

Regina rushed out of the castle as she headed towards the stables. She needed to get away from it all. Emma. Maleficent. Ursula. Meg. After Emma had left Maleficent and Ursula came to her room. They talked for hours and hours until the moon rose high into the sky. They both bid her goodnight and she fell into a dream-less sleep. When she woke up that morning she felt her world shifting out of control.

It was too much to handle. She had finally found her. After all these years of looking, the woman just so happens to stumble back into her life. Now that she had found her there was nothing she could do. Meg would know too much if she didn't already. Sadly, Emma was safer in the games as a Gladiator then in her bedroom as her wife. Regina walked into the stables as she neared her horse she heard a small scuffling noise that drew her attention.

She walked towards the back of her stable "Come out whoever you are you are trespassing on royal grounds" she stated in a cold voice. She was not prepared for what she saw. A young boy no older than four maybe five years old came out of hiding behind her horse, Eva.

"I'm sorry," the young boy stated his eyes filled with fear.

She felt herself soften as she took in the young boy. "How did you get in here?" she asked in a soft voice and she leaned down to talk to him.

"I…I got lost from my mommy and grandpa and found this place." He stated softly as he looked down.

She felt her heart clench in her chest, she ignored the feeling as she kept looking at the boy in front of her. There was something about him she couldn't place. "Its okay, young one. I'm sorry I yelled I thought there was a bandit in here trying to steal my horses."

Soft hazel eyes looked up at her in wonder, "These horseys are all yours?" he asked his voice full of awe.

"Yes young one they are, I see you made friends with my personal horse. Her name is Eva, your very lucky she likes you or she could have hurt you."

"Eva?" he said as he looked back at the horse behind him. "She is very pretty. My Mama taught me about horses. She told me that horses are very smart and brave," he said proudly as she smiled at her.

Regina could feel her heart melt in her chest as the young boy smiled at her. "Your Mama is a very smart woman. What is your name young one?"

"She is! She is the best! My name is Henry. What is yours ma'am?" he asked politely.

"My you are very polite. I am Regina. You have the same name as my father." She smiled at him.

"My Mama and Mommy always told me to mind my manners. Thank you."

"You have two mothers?"

He nodded to her as he smiled at her.

"They must be very proud of you. You must love them very much."

"Yes" he said as he nodded at her.

"Well young Henry lets see if we can find them for you." She said as she held out her hand for the young boy to take.

He took it eagerly and began to walk with her out of the stable. He really liked her; she made his little body tingle. She was very nice and he could feel the goodness deep down in her heart. She reminded him of his Mama, he missed the tingling feeling he got when she was around. This made him sad.

Regina looked down to see a small frown on the once happy boy's face. "What's wrong Henry?"

"I miss my Mama." He stated in a sad voice.

"Why?"

"She was taken by bad men, and we are here to find her, but I still miss her" he shuffled his little feet as they walked.

"Bad men?" Regina could feel her heart freeze knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, grandpa said they were the bad men of the Queen, but I don't know what that means." He confessed to her.

She pulled them to a stop and knelt in front of him "Henry look at me" she requested softly "I will help you find your Mama, just tell me her name and I will find her for you"

His little face broke out in a grin as he jumped on her pulling her into a hug. Regina stiffened before giving in to the feeling that engulfed her body. She gave the boy a hug and it was the best hug she had ever had.

"How?" he asked after they pulled apart.

"Well I am the Queen my dear," she stated as calmly as she could.

"You're the Queen? But you're not evil."

'_Out of the mouths of babe's'_ she thought to herself. "I have done some things in my life time that I am not proud of young one, but I am not evil dear. So what is her name?" she said as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Her name is…."

"HENRY!" Red rushed forward, pulling the boy into her arms.

"Mommy!" he yelled happily.

Regina stood full height as she took in the woman before her. Hugging the young boy she felt drawn to. Jealousy rolled through her body as she watched them cling to each other. She shook off the feeling.

Red put down the boy in her arms. "Don't ever do that again! I was so scared Henry!"

"I'm sorry Mommy. I got lost," he stated shamefully.

"Its okay my boy I found you. I will always find you!" she vowed. She looked up at the woman next to her and stiffened. _The Evil Queen_.

"Your Majesty my apologies." She bowed her head thankful for the enchantment that was placed on her for the first time ever.

"It is quite alright, I was about to help the boy look for you." Regina stated coolly as her mask fell in place. She refused to look at the boy for fear of her emotions showing.

"Again I am sorry, we lost each other in the marketplace. Thank you for watching after him." She said as she pulled Henry closer. "We must be on our way." She said as she began to pull Henry away.

"What is your name?"

"Ruby, I am called Ruby. Now my Queen we must be on our way. Come Henry" Red said as she pulled the boy and began to walk away.

"But Mommy…" He started.

"No Henry." She said as she picked him up. He began to struggle in her arms. "Henry stop."

"Ruby, wait. I told Young Henry he could visit my horse, Eva. Maybe you could bring him by tomorrow?" she stated seeing Henry's dilemma. Red turned around and looked at the Queen as if she had grown two heads. At that time Henry busted from her arms and took off towards the Queen.

"Henry!" Red yelled as she watched her son engulf the Queen in a tight hug. She gasped as she watched them interact. The Queen Keeling down to talk to her and Emma's son. _'Who does this woman think she is!?'_ Red thought.

"Its okay young one, I will help you find her. Just tell me her name," She whispered in the boy's ear as she held him, unsure why she was even doing this.

"Emma, Emma Swan. That's my Mama." He whispered back as he pulled her tightly. They both released and Regina felt her heart stop. This boy was the son of her wife. She fought the tears that threatened to be unleashed.

She flashed him a fake smile and he knew it "I will find her for you my boy." She said one last time as she stood. He nodded and walked back to his mommy.

Reginas' eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at the young woman holding her wife's son. "Come by tomorrow so he can see the horses. I will expect you by noon dear." She said emotionless. She wanted to know more of the relationship the two woman held. Jealousy rolled through her body once more.

Red weighed her options as Henry held her hand. "Yes your majesty" honestly what choice did she really have. Red turned taking Henry with her. Henry looked back to the Queen as he waved goodbye. His little heart felt heavy and he didn't know why.

*******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQ******

Regina stormed into the castle, her emotions flowing all over the place. She never knew she could feel this much pain in her lifetime. It hurt more than Emma leaving in the first place. To know the blonde had a life, a family without her. That she had betrayed her in more than one-way. Regina threw open the doors to Maleficent's bedroom.

"Good morning to you to." The curly blonde stated as she continued to read the book held her hands.

"Did You Know?" she growled out.

"Did I know what, my dear?" she asked as she looked up to see a very angered Queen. Rage rolled off her in waves.

"Did you know she has a son? And is playing house with some whore?" she stated her anger growing as she thought about it.

"Yes, I knew she had a son. The whore not so much, though I doubt she is an actual whore, but yes I knew of the boy." She put down her book knowing she would not get any more reading done.

"He calls her Mommy! Did you know that?" Regina growled out.

"Regina, dear I just said I didn't know about her. So no I didn't know he calls her Mommy or anything that Emma does." The blonde let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It wasn't my place, as well as you were not supposed to know so soon. You just saw Emma yesterday. I wasn't going to tell you she had a son."

"Why not? You have thrown so much at me at one time. I have to let Emma be a gladiator, for her safety. Which just sounds ridiculous, but I understand. Meg is up to something that has to do with Emma and myself that we still have to work out. So why not add that my true love, the woman I am bound to by magic has a SON! And another woman!" she growled out.

"Well I had hoped Emma would be the one to tell you. How did you find out anyway?" she asked.

"I met him," she said in a soft voice sitting down on the chair in front of the blonde.

"You met him? How?"

"I went to the stables to clear my head. I heard a noise in Eva's stall. I demanded whomever it was to come out, and here pops out a young boy no older than four or five. I nearly scared him half to death. We talked and I went to help the boy find his Mother. He tells me the Queen's bad men took his Mama. Then next thing I know his Mommy pops up out of nowhere, sweeping him up in her arms. They hug, she tries to run, and the boy comes back, hugs me and tells me the name of his mama. Emma Swan." She lets out a long sigh, "They will be here tomorrow at noon"

"Oh my, are you serious?" Maleficent laughs

"Yes and why are you laughing at me?"

"You have looked for the last five years maybe longer to find Emma, and now you find her and her son. You don't see how strange this all is?" she asks taking a sip of her morning tea.

"Honestly, I haven't really had time to take everything in, all of this is just too much."

"So I assume you haven't talked to Emma have you?" she asked.

The Queen looked down, as she spoke "No I haven't. I came here first."

"Then maybe you should talk with her instead of me. She is the one you will get your answers from."

"Yes you're right." Regina stood as she made her way out of the room "Thank you my friend."

"Anytime, good luck with your talk." She said sincerely.

"Thank you, I will need it."

***********SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS QSQ*******

Regina sat in her parlor while she waited for the blonde to come to her. She bit her lower lip as she thought of the conversation she was about to have with the love of her life. Tears pooled her eyes as she thought of Emma touching another woman, holding her, and murmuring words of devotion as the blonde had done with her. She drew in a deep breath as she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," she commanded.

The grand doors opened with a squeak as they were pushed open. Regina turned to see the blonde ushered in by two armed guards. She steeled herself pushing her emotions away; she wouldn't need those right now. The queen thought of the small boy, she could see the resemblance in his mothers' eyes. The dark woman stood as she gestured for the guards to leave with a wave of her hand. They both nodded and took their leave.

"Regina, I thought I asked for time?" the blonde questioned as she looked at her former lover.

"Yes," Regina paused before she continued needing to gather herself before she flew off the handle. "Well it seems a matter has arisen that we need to discuss before you are granted your _time_." She said coldly as she peered at the woman before her.

Emma looked at the woman standing cold and distant before her. Emma felt her senses scream inside her to run and run as far away as possible, however she ignored them standing her ground. She rose to her full height preparing herself to take the bull by the horns so to speak. The silent battle raged on as both women sized each other up.

"Well what is this matter we _need_ to speak of?" she asked.

"The matter of your son and whore," she stated plainly as if they were speaking of the weather.

"M-My son and whore?" her voice shook with fear and anger.

"Yes."

"How do you…know of my son?" she asked as she felt her body tremble.

"I met him."

"You did what?"

"I. Met. Him."

"I heard what you said, how did you meet him?"

"Keep up dear, you were always a little slow at the get go weren't you?" she sneered her body beginning to betray her as the words fell from her mouth. She wished she could catch them as the look of hurt flashed on Emma's face.

"How Regina!" Emma demanded.

"YOU will address me as your QUEEN!" Regina roared.

"Answer the question _Your Majesty_." Emma sneered.

"That is of no importance, but what is important is the vow you broke! First you left! Then you laid with a man, bore a child and now you play house with some WHORE!" Regina felt her temper sway as she watched the emotions play over her wife's face. "What we had was a joke wasn't it? Each vow you made was just for fun? Who was the man some hoodlum? Was he not good enough for you Emma? Or did you run from him too and make your son a bastard?" Regina could feel her magic swirl inside of her begging to come out and play. Her chest was heaving as she stood toe to toe with the woman she loved. Pain and anger radiated from her every pore as she stood still.

"I have never laid with a man," she said calmly as her emotions spiked all over the place. "She is not a whore. Nor is my son a bastard."

"Then she is his Mother?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"Yes and no."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She is his mother in a sense, she has been there since his birth."

"But she is not his other parent?" Regina asked as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"No, she isn't." Emma said as she took a step backward.

"Who is?" Regina asked softly sensing the blonde was about to bolt.

"It doesn't matter." Emma stated simply. "Nor is it any of your concern."

"Not my concern?" Regina asked so softly Emma's ears had to strain to hear it.

"No."

"My wife has a son, and another woman. And you DARE TO TELL ME IT'S NOT MY _CONCERN_!" Regina's voiced boomed as her temper flared. She sent a wave of magic towards the blonde knocking her off her feet.

Emma grunted as she hit the floor landing with a thud. She stood full height against a mighty pissed off witch. She wiped her hand across her mouth as she cleaned the dribble of blood that fell from her lips. Her palms glowed slightly however neither noticed as they locked eyes on each other.

"WHO IS IT!" she demanded once again rage flashing in her eyes.

"YOU!" Emma yelled back before she could stop herself. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized what she had just done.

"What?" Regina gasped out as she clutched her chest in hopes of calming her raging heart.

"You-you are his mother…" Emma said softly.

Regina's hand covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall again; she quickly turned her back to her wife as she choked down a sob. All this time she had a son and he was kept in the dark. Her heart cracked in her chest, how could this have happened? Her body trembled as the tears began to fall without her permission.

Emma stepped up behind her beloved slowly as she saw the pain the woman was in she slowly wrapped her arms around the woman as she cried out for Emma to let go.

"Don't Emma…Don't" Her voice broke as tears streamed down her face. She turned in Emma's arms to push her away adding magic to aid her, however at that time Emma's hands began to glow bright gold as she pulled the woman toward her encasing her in her warmth. Their bodies began to thrum as their magic woke up from its long slumber.

"Emma…" Regina nearly moaned out as she felt the blonde's warmth surround her.

They parted slowly, looking into each others eyes. The world faded away as their lips met in a desperate kiss. Passion erupted as lips met tongues and tongues met teeth. This was a kiss of renewal, of two souls meeting their mates. A moan erupted from both women as they broke for air. Gently resting their foreheads against each other they calmed their heaving breathes.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered sincerely. "He is our son. Yours, and mine conceived on our wedding night. Born out of our magic. He is ours, my love." She said breathlessly as she held on to her beloved. The words fell from her lips without malice or pain, the floodgates had been open and Emma couldn't stop even if she tried. The room filled with a silver mist unseen to either woman as they held on to each other.

"And the woman?" Regina didn't want to know but she had to ask.

Emma paused for a moment as Maleficent's words passed through her mind. She couldn't lie even if she tried now that their magic was awakened. "I love her, she has been there since I left you_, but_ I'm in love with you as I have always been," she confessed softly.

Regina reached up pulling the blonde down for another passionate kiss.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you my Queen" Emma said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Emma, and call me by my name." She said smiling

"Make up your mind woman" Emma said with a small laugh as she pulled the woman she loved closer bringing into a tight hug as she breathed in her scent. She had missed her more than words could ever say. Part of her was worried about what she would say to Red, but at that moment she didn't care. She couldn't.

"Make love to me, my love" Regina huskily whispered into Emma's ear as she lick her earlobe nipping on it gently.

"Yes my love, take us to your room." Emma moaned out as she felt her body shivered.

"Okay" Regina husked as her purple magic engulfed them. As the smoked cleared they were in Regina's bedroom.

"Make me yours again, Claim me. Mark me." Emma huskily breathed out as she pulled the brunette closer.

"Oh yes…"

**Hoped you enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Contains sexytimes, and G!P(last chapter with G!P)**

**ENJOY!**

******Chapter 12*******

As the smoked cleared around the two women, they moved closer panting heavily as they touched slowly. Both women gasped as they neared each other only a hair breaths away.

"Emma," the queen moaned out "I need you…"

Emma grunted her response as she pulled the other woman in fully claming her lips with her own. The two women dueled, as their kiss became frenzy, tongues battled against teeth, lips bitten and bruised as they claimed each other in the lust haze. Emma worked her way down the tan column of her wife's neck leaving hot open kisses in her wake.

Unseen to either woman purple and gold mist rose from the floor at their feet circling as it mixed, changing in color as it shimmered into a bright silver as their magic was released into the air as they kissed. The mist swirled around them rising high into the ceiling of the stone room. They hearts opened fully as they released their pain and anger leaving only love. Their _True Love_.

Regina moaned loudly as Emma kissed down her neck nipping at her pulse leaving a small mark on the woman before her. Her hands began to wonder and explore the Queen's gorgeous flesh. She slowly began unlacing the ties of her wife's dressing wanting desperately to get the hot flesh underneath, fumbling with the knots in her haste. She growled deep in her throat sending shockwaves to Regina's aching core. The brunette pulled apart from the warrior in front of her in attempt to help the younger woman with her shimmering dress.

To her annoyance she quickly concluded that the blonde's attempts tangled the lace of her corseted. She let out a quick breath of frustration as she attempted to detangle the mess the blonde had made. Emma's ill-fitted armor quickly got in her way as she tried to pull the queen's gown off. Just as Regina was about to magic the garment away Emma held her hands shaking her head 'no' as she ripped off the armor coving her body throwing it down to the floor, it landed with a loud crash. For a moment Regina almost expected her guards to ransack the room in attempts to 'save' her.

Emma returned to the woman before her taking a small dagger she had hided between her small breasts. The candlelight shined off the sliver blade as Regina smirk.

"What else do you have hidden in there Miss Swan?" she asked with arousal laced in her voice.

"You will have see for you self in a moment My Queen." Emma gave back.

Regina and her warrior locked eyes as the Queen gave a quick nod of trust as Emma stepped up to her both fueled by magic and lust as honey brown eyes watched the silver blade near her chest turning slowly as it cut the lace that held the top of her dress together knowing one wrong move would slice the perfect flesh of her wife. The dress slowly draped off the queen's shoulders reveling glorious tanned flesh. All that could be heard was the ripped of fabric as the two woman held their breath. Bright green eyes feasted on the newly reveled flesh.

Emma dropped the dagger uncememontly as she reached up pushing the tattered remains of the shimmering velvet dress to revel a bare chested queen. Regina kicked the dress to the side along with her heels, as she stood before Emma in only silk covering her most core. Emma's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her.

"You are as exquisite as ever." She said breathlessly.

"Thank you" the queen murmured out as her cheeks redden "And you my love are over dressed."

The Queen made her first move as she stepped up pulling off Emma's poor excuse for a shirt off throwing it to the floor with the growing pile of clothes at their feet. Quickly as she could she ripped off the remaining armor Emma wore leaving them both bare, as she kicked off her undergarments. She kneeled before her warrior, looking up into dilated green eyes as she pulled off the woman's boots throwing them away to the side. Making a mental note to get her better armor.

"Come here." Emma husked out as she pulled the queen off her knees and into her arms. The both sighed heavily into a passionate kiss realizing that this was real and not a dream they would wake up wanting more. This moment was real, and true, and only could get better.

They kissed again in a frenzy, as they felt each other's hot skin pressing together they sighed happily into the kiss. Emma reached down grasping the Queen's hips she trailed her hands lower grasping the woman's golden globes picking her up. Regina's legs wrapped around slender hips automatically locking her ankles together, moaning into Emma's mouth as she felt her hot core press into the younger woman's abs. The blonde walked them towards the bed as she sucked on Regina's tongue making her moan again with need.

As soon as she felt the bed on her knees she broke the kiss before the Queen could even protest she was tossed down on the bed. She looked up into dark green eyes, smiling she raised her hand with one finger she called out to Emma, making the woman smile as she crawled over her beloved. Emma kissed the brunette's neck softly taking in the soft whimpers and moan's the other woman gave her. She sucked on her pulse making the other woman arch her back. Regina's hands found their way to the blonde's back, claiming her as she Emma marked her.

Magic swirled around the room, locking them away from the world outside the locked wooden doors. Their lips met again in a rushed passionate kiss, the Queen parted her legs welcoming the blonde between them as Emma's hands began to wonder and map the glorious body withering underneath her.

Emma moved her hips, rocking them closer to the Queen's hot awaiting core. Both women moaned loudly as their hot wet flesh met for the first time in nearly five years. Emma settled her weight onto her arms on either side of the older woman's head as she kissed the ruby red lips of her lover. Shifting closer to the other woman in desperation to get closer their rock hard nipples brushed across each other.

"Fuck you feel good" Emma grunted out into the woman's ear as she felt Regina wrap her arms and legs around her body.

Emma rocked hard and fast towards her lover's body as she felt her climax rise deep inside her belly.

"Your so fucking wet." Emma moaned against the Queen's mouth as they parted from another heated kiss.

" You do…this to me…my love" Regina moaned out as she arched her body harder into the blonde. "This is all for you…and only you" she continued as her nails dug into the warrior's back unknowingly drawing blood.

"Oh Fuck," Emma grunted out. "My love I want to be inside you…like you have been with... me…fuck" Emma moaned out as she felt her clit twitch just of the thought of being inside of her wife.

The warrior kissed her wife's neck, sucking hard her teeth bit down marking her once again with a pop she let the flesh go, licking away at the redden flesh. Moving back she looked into the beautiful honey brown eyes of her wife. Regina felt her insides clench just as the thought of Emma being inside of her she felt another wave of arousal hit her body settling deep within her core.

"Oh yes, my love," Regina chanted out.

Emma kept her thrusting rubbing her hard pulsating clit on top of her wife's their wetness mixing as they screamed out each other's names as they climaxed together. Suddenly they were both hit with a wave of magic sending them both over the edge again as the room glowed with a bright golden light. Spent Emma collapsed onto of her wife her body still twitching, she rolled over onto her back pulling Regina onto of her entangling her legs as they both caught their breath.

"That was…" Emma started.

"Yes dear…I agree." Regina finished as she nuzzled her wife's neck kissing her again.

After a few moments their hearts slowed to their normal beats as they held each other close.

"Emma?"

"Yes, my love?"

Regina looked up into Emma's bright jade pools as she sighed. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

Emma took a minute to think of what the older woman was referring to, once she saw the love peering at her through Regina's eyes she knew what the woman was talking about. "Yes, I did."

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding out. She had thought of this moment since the first time they had made love. Over the years as Graham grunted above her she often thought of the blonde on top of her instead of him. Each time it was the only way she could climax, under nether or on top of the oaf of a man.

She trailed her hand down Emma's fit body, scratching her nails down hard tanned abs as she reached soft blonde curls, running her finger through the blonde's curls giving them a quick tug. Emma grunted as she felt her wife's fingers part through her wet folds moaning as she felt the Queen circle her clit, giving it a quick pinch. She gave her wife a seductive smile as she channeled her magic into the blonde.

"Oh Fuck" Emma grunted out as she felt her clit swell and grow. She looked down to see the large creation her wife gave her.

Regina stroked her lover's hardness as she watched Emma's eyes roll back inside her head. She straddled Emma's slim hips as she rubbed the shaft up and down her wet folds, using the head of Emma's hardness to rub her clit, teasing herself.

"Emma…" she moaned lightly

"Inside…I want…inside" Emma grunted out. She placed her hands on Regina's hips as she felt the brunette guide her inside. The blonde's eyes snapped open locking of honey brown ones as her wife took her fully inside, settling her weight fully onto of the blonde.

Regina moaned loudly nearly screaming in pleasure as she felt her wife fill her completely. Stretching her to the brink, for a moment she thought she had made her wife too large for her to take, however the pleasure she was receiving outweighed anything else. She wanted Emma inside of her stuffing her to the brim, she wanted the warrior's wetness inside of her, and didn't plan to stop until they both were utterly sated. As soon as she felt her walls adjust to the blonde's hardness she shifted her hips forward, rolling them towards her lover. Emma grunted as she tried to keep their pace slow, letting the Queen take the lead.

"Fuck, Emma" the Queen moaned out.

Emma could feel her magic swell up inside of her. She needed to mark her wife, claim her in every way possible. She felt herself growl as the swear word rolled out of her wife's mouth. The warrior couldn't take it anymore she couldn't take it slow. Regina let out a sharp yelp of surprise as Emma flipped them, putting her on top of her wife.

For a moment time slowed the scent of sweet magic perfumed the air as they stared into each other's eyes. Lost in the moment Emma felt her hardness throb deep inside her wife's silky walls. The warrior braced herself, her arms held her weight on either side of Regina's head slowly she dropped down to her elbows as the rest of her body followed down on top of her Queen. They both took in a sharp breath of air as breasts touched nipple to nipple.

"You are so beautiful," Emma said softly as she rolled her forward, rocking the bed slightly with the power of her thrust.

"Oh Emma…as-as are…you" Regina gasped out as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck holding on for dear life as her wife lost control. The Queen's nails griped tightly onto the soft flesh of her wife's neck, etching small half-moons in their wake.

Emma grunted above her wife as she thrusted her hips as far as she could. Hitting her lover's sweet spot with each thrust. This was different than she could ever imagine. The pleasure she was receiving was focused directly on her clit, and now that it had grown in size. It was as if it tripled the experience, sending her closer to the edge of her climax than she had anticipated. The blonde warrior thrusted harder, as she felt the Queens soft walls clench down on her appendage. Regina moaned as she pulled her lover down for a kiss. She whispered Emma's name as the broke apart panting.

"Em-ma, gods…Harder!"

Regina could feel her lover's hardness throb deep inside her, twitching as her impending climax was near.

"Come for my love" She whispered in Emma's ear as she locked her legs around the warrior's slim waist pulling her deeper inside of her. "Come inside me now" she moaned out biting Emma's neck.

The combination of her Wife's words, and the feel of Regina's teething on her neck sent her over the edge, in an unexpected move Emma pulled the queen towards her as she sat up on her knees using her strong legs to support them. Emma's arms wrapped around her wife's body brining them flushed. She pumped her hips as her essence was released deep in side her wife. Regina screamed in pleasure as the new position brought her to the over cliff she was dangerously close to. The brunette held on tight as her hips moved on their own accord. The brunette's nails scratched deep red lines on her lover's back as she held on wrapping her legs tightly around her wife. Impaling herself on her wife as she felt her walls clench. Both women howled each other's names as magic filled the room, once again.

Emma kept pumping her hips sending them both over again. "Fuck Regina, you feel so fucking good…I cant stop…" the blonde confessed as she kept up her movement.

Regina curled into her wife as she felt their juices mix. "I love you….Em-ma" the queen groaned out as she felt herself head for her third orgasm.

Their skin glistens with sweat and magic. They couldn't stop. Each woman needed more. Emma's hand grasped her ass needing the soft flesh as she stood on her knees. Regina could feel the warrior's strong arms holding her up as their pace some how increased. Neither woman had ever been more turned-on than in that moment. Regina continued to ride her loved rolling her hips as Emma's grip on her ass increased. Emma couldn't take much more she knew she was getting close.

"I lo-ve you…Regina…" she panted out as she leaned down biting on her wife's neck. "Come for me…on me…come now" she grunted out as she released the redden flesh of her glorious wife.

"Fuck! Emma!" Regina yelled out as she pushed her hips down, impaling herself one last time as she felt herself explode all over her wife's hardness, wetting the bed underneath them with her cum.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she climax, exploding with her wife as she held her closer.

Both women collapsed to the bed exhausted. Emma twitched as she felt her clit shrink in size, down to its normal one, as she pulled out of her wife's dripping core. The magic that had filled the room during their love making flowed back into their bodies as both woman shook and twitched. Emma moved off the brunette moving to her side as she wrapped her arms around her lover. She softly kissed her temple, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I do love you, you know" the blonde said softly as she looked down at her tired lover.

"Oh Emma, I know you do. Otherwise this magic," she gestured to the space between them where the silver mist had just entered. " Wouldn't work. _Our _magic wouldn't exist. Nor could we do what we just did my love." She finished with a small smile as she cupped Emma's cheek.

"This was our magic?" Emma asked as she leaned into the queen's hand.

"Yes." The brunette whispered as she brought Emma's lips to her own in a soft kiss. "There are many things we will be able to do." Regina said as they parted.

"Like, create life?"

"Yes, among other things."

"Like what?"

"We will get to that in time, my love."

******SQSQSQSQSQSQ******

Regina kissed her wife again passionately as the fire between them sparked. She rolled on top of her lover and began to kiss down her lover's toned body. They made love till the moon sat and sun began to rise. Until their bodies could take anymore they fell asleep I each other's arms. They both dreamed of a life without good and evil, of a happy life where they could be free.

Red woke with a start as soon as the sun peaked into her room. She had a horrible nightmare of her poor Emma being tortured, she was thankful she had finally woken up. She sat up in bed looking out her window she grumbled to herself as she saw what a beautiful day it was going to be. She had hoped for some bad weather or something to get her out of taking Henry to see the Queen.

She knew she didn't have much of a choice. The Queen would most likely hunt them down, or Henry would run away. While it was once cute his childish imagination would now get them in trouble. Henry kept telling her there was good inside the Queen that he liked her. That she was kind and helpful. Red nearly lost her patience wanting to yell at the boy that _She_ had his Mama, but she kept her cool in front of her pup thankfully. Red knew she must go with him, and she wouldn't leave his side.

Silently she rose from her bed she walked over to the window peering outside. The birds were singing, a cool gentle breeze brushed the leaves across the ground as they danced on the forest floor. She sighed as she looked up to the bright blue sky; it was truly a beautiful day. The brunette quickly turned and began getting ready for her day, the day she delivered her son to the woman who also held her girlfriend.

"Mommy! Mommy!" an excited boy yelled as her door swung open.

"Yes my boy" she answered with a smile as she put down the brush she held.

"Mommy, we get to see the horses today!" he said as she jumped into her arms.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Yes we do, now go get ready so we can eat okay my son." She said softly as she put down the boy.

He took off running after throwing a quick "Kay" over his shoulder. She heard the door to his room open up then slam shut. He was beginning to show his independence, getting ready for his day alone was the first of it. The brunette sighed knowing this was just the start of her pup growing up and she didn't like it. She made her way down to the kitchen where the others were.

"Red are you sure this is wise?" James asked as she sat at the table with him.

"James what choice do we have? If we don't show up she will come looking for us. This whole operation could become at risk. Then what will Emma and the others do?" she asked as she peered into his blue eyes.

"But Red there must be another way." He stated. The others at the table murmured their agreement.

"Look, we have the enchantment. I also told her my name is Ruby, so there is no connection to who I really am. She won't know that I'm Red, the werewolf, nor that I'm Snow White's friend. Most people think your dead so she won't know that Emma is Snow's daughter," she took the cup of tea Granny handed her taking a small sip of it before she finished. "We have to play this smart. Or everything will be for not."

"Red…" Fredrick started, "I have talked to Abigail and Aurora they both have been working hard to keep the Kings distracted while we place our men where they are needed. With the new arrival of the other three witches though it may take longer to get them in. So we trust your decision, however if this goes wrong we may end up losing you along with Henry."

"I know this, and I don't plan on leaving them alone. She will have to kill me before she takes my son." She sated firmly.

"That's what we are afraid of." Jasmine said to know one in-particular. She hated this plan but they truly had no choice. They could risk the plan; there were many lives at stake.

As they heard tiny feet stomp there way down the stairs they all knew their conversation had come to an end. They ate their morning meal in silence, as they all feared what might go wrong.

****SQSQSQSQSQ*****

Emma woke up with the feeling of hair tickling her nose. As she opened her eyes she noticed chestnut colored hair covering her face. She smiled softly as she pulled her wife closer to her breathing in her scent, soft jasmine mixed with some sort of spice she couldn't place. The blonde laughed to herself softly as a soft snore emanated out of her beloved's mouth. Slowly she reached up moving her wife's hair out of her face as the blonde took in the beauty that lay before her.

The brunette was sleeping peacefully, her natural beauty shown in spades. She looked so relaxed, and content. Those two things alone spoke volumes of how sated her wife was before they had fallen asleep. Regina moaned softly in her sleep causing the warrior to pause her hand in fear of waking her sleeping beauty. As the queen stilled falling back to her dreams, the blonde slowly moved the covers back revealing her bare wife. The tanned flesh on display sent a spark of arousal straight to the blonde's core. Sealing the thought of how to wake her beloved.

As she gently untangled from the brunette, moving slowly backward giving her room to move without disturbing her sleeping partner. Slowly she traced her face, letting her fingers ghost over the gorgeous flesh bared to her. She trailed down the brunette's jaw, then neck brushing the bite marks that marred her wife's flesh. She smiled to herself as she dragged her fingers lower across her collarbone then down her arm. Emma watched goose bumps erupted over the flesh she touched. The blonde was almost in awe at her wife's responsiveness even in her sleep.

The warrior kept her movement as soft as she could, in fear of waking her lover soon than she wanted. She slowing moved back to the queen's collarbone as she traced down to the tanned mounds of her wife's breasts. Emma slowly circled her nipple, smirking as the little nub hardens, almost instantly. Regina moaned softly rolling fully on her back displaying her complete body unknowingly to her wife.

Emma paused again letting her wife settle back into her dream state. She had to bite her lip to stifle a laugh that wanted to come out. The blonde continued her journey down her wife's body as she reached the dark soft curls of her lover's mound. She slowly lifted herself making as little movement as possible so she wouldn't wake her. She gentle lifted Regina's legs to make room for her self as she placed her body between her wife's legs.

She smiled as she saw the wetness slowly appearing between the swollen folds of her wife. Amazed that her soft touches were able to arouse her sleeping beauty's body. Slowly she kissed the top of her wife's mound before running her tongue between her lover's folds taking in her essence for the first time in over five years. Emma moaned at the sweet tangy taste of the queen. The blonde planned to take her time, and enjoy her lover.

The warrior used her tongue to circle her lover's clit before flicking her tongue over the harden bundle of nerves. Regina moaned softly above her, moving her legs farther apart to give Emma all the room she needed. The warrior wrapped her arms around tanned thighs as she pulled the other woman fully into her as she sucked on the brunette's clit. Emma flicked her tongue as she sucked fully onto the muscle. Regina's back arched as she moaned loudly her hands flying automatically into blonde curls in tangling them firmly. Green eyes looked up to see honey brown eyes looking down at her; she could see the lust plainly in them.

"Good morning, my love" Emma says as she detaches her mouth, letting her fingers softly tease the queen's throbbing clit.

"Good morning indeed, w-what are you doing… down their my love?" she asks breathily

"Giving you your morning wake up call," Emma says with a smirk, still running small tight circles over her lover's clit. "Do you want me to stop?" she asks innocently as she leans down to lick the bundle of nerves.

"Nnoo…No, don't l-let me s-stop you," she pants out as Emma takes her clit into her mouth again giving it a firm suck.

"Oh gods!" The queen moans as she feels one of Emma's finger circle her entrance. Her back arches again on it's own accord. The brunette pulls her lover's face closer to her body as she wraps a leg over the shoulder of the blonde, opening her self up more for her lover. Emma teases her more as she slowly dips one finger inside her and drags it out fully before entering her.

Regina moans loudly as she tosses her head back and forth, Emma snakes one hand upward to the breasts of her lover and begins playing with a hard nipple. Rolling the hard nub between two fingers, tugging on it as she massages the mound with her hand. She keeps her movement sporadic, moving from hard to soft within the blink of an eye.

"Em-ma" the Queen groans out.

Emma hums out her response sending vibrations through the brunette's core, nearly making Regina scream.

"I…need you," she pants out.

Emma ignores her and continues her tortures teasing on her wife. The blonde laps at her wife's entrance, flicking her tongue in and out as fast as she can, making the Queen wither underneath her. She quickly moves up sucking on her clit lightly driving the older woman to the brink of madness.

"Oh…oh…fuck…Emma" Regina grunts out, as her patience is growing thin. She has half the mind to flip them over and ride Emma's face. Arousal shoots down her spin just at the thought of doing that, which makes the groan in frustration.

Without warning she bucks her hips hard nearly dislodging the blonde who grunts her displeasure into her wife's core. The blonde aggressively pushes the brunette's hips back down where she wants her nipping at her clit in warning. Emma looks up into the wild eyes of her lover, "Tsk tsk," she says huskily as she watches the brunette pant. "Patience my Queen, I wish to go slow" as she moves back to her work flicking her tongue over her lover's clit once again.

Regina feels like she is going to explode, she digs her heel into the back of her lover as she wills Emma to go faster, harder. Regina's head falls back as she feels Emma giver just what she needs. Panting hard as she reaches down to play with nipples.

"Yes!" she exclaims as Emma finally enters her with two well-placed fingers. Her walls contract around the digits. Emma spreads her legs as she feels her own arousal drip down her thighs, seeking contact with the bed as her clit throbs. The bed rocks as Emma speeds up both her hips and fingers. Emma spreads her fingers as she twists them inside her wife.

Regina moans loudly as she feels her climax reach its peak, she only needs a little more to send her over the edge. The Queen looked down to see the blonde in-between her legs trying to get herself off. She moans just at the though, quickly she pulls on the blonde's golden locks trying to get her attention. When Emma looks up she smiles as she pulls the warrior up. "Emma…"

Emma stops for a moment think she has done something wrong, "Yes my love?" she questions.

"Swing you body over mine. Let me taste you. I want you to come with me."

At her words Emma's clit twitches, she moans softly as she does what she is told. Emma places herself over her Queen and lowers her body. They have never done this before and the excitement of trying something new sends shivers down her spine.

"Oh…my…" Regina gasps out as she sees Emma dripping wet core. "My love, you are dripping wet." Without wasting any more time she pulls Emma down and begins to lap up Emma's excess arousal. The blonde moaned as she feels her lover's hot mouth on her throbbing center.

"Mmmmm, my love you taste better than I remember." The older woman pants out as she brings Emma down upon her once again.

She makes sure to lap up every bit of essence she can before taking Emma's hard clit in her mouth swirling her tongue over the hard bud. Bucking her hips into the blonde's mouth reminding her to get back to work. The warrior let out a string of moans into her wife's core as she felt the dark woman nip at her clit, sucking on it aggressively. Emma once again entered her wife with two fingers, curling them upwards in search of her sweet spot.

Regina gaspes out as she entered her wife with two fingers with out warning. She was close again and she needed Emma to come with her.

They moved in sync with each other. Bucking their hips as they reached that peak, Emma gasped as she felt the brunette's velvety walls clench her fingers. She speeding up her pace as she swirled her tongue over her lover's clit grazing her teeth over the harden nub. Regina copied the blonde's move, as she picked up the pace, screaming into her lover's pussy as she exploded on Emma's fingers and tongue.

Regina gasped and panted, "Come my love, come all over my mouth," she purred as she doubled her efforts causing the blonde to just that. Chanting Regina's name Emma came hard all over the brunette's fingers and mouth. They both cleaned up each other when they were finished; aftershocks still ran through their bodies. Emma moved her body to lie next to her Queen.

"Hmmm now that's a good morning wake up call," Regina purred into Emma's neck as she curled into her.

"Yes, yes that was." Emma says as she runs her hands up and down her wife's back.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Emma asks with a small laugh as she feels her wife kissing on her neck.

Regina almost says 'yes' until she remembers seeing Henry today. She knew she should tell Emma about seeing their son, but she couldn't help wanting to keep him for herself just for a moment before he was reunited with his Mama.

"I wish we could my dear, but I have a very important meeting today that I can't push back." She says as she kisses the blonde's neck again, "I'm sorry dear."

"Of course, My Queen." Emma replies indifferently as she detangles her body from the other woman lying in bed.

"Emma, my love, why don't you go with my Father today? He would love to spend time with you and after my meeting we can have something to eat." Regina said as she sat up leaning on the headboard as she watches her lover get dressed. Regina gives her a look at the unexpected change in Emma's voice.

"I should go back to my cell, I'm sure Mulan is worried sick about me." Emma said as the real world came slamming back.

"My love, I've told you, I want you to stay in the castle with me. You don't have to go back to your cell. This is your chambers as much as mine." She said as she stood walking towards the woman she loved.

"I can't, _my Queen_." Emma said as she felt the Queen wrap her arms around her waist as she pulled her torn shirt on.

"Why?"

Emma had never heard the Queen sound so small in her lifetime. She knew she was hurting her, but they couldn't just pretend nothing had happen. "I shouldn't have come to your chambers in the first place. _This_ shouldn't have happen…" she said slowly.

"Don't…Emma…Please _this_ wasn't a mistake. It is never a mistake." She said as she kissed Emma shoulder. "I'll give you time."

Regina felt her heart hurt at Emma's words, she was very confused. She could still feel the tingles of their lovemaking, and now the Blonde was saying it should have never happen. She regretted all of it. The Queen could feel the tears sting her eyes. Part of her wanted to lash out, but she knew that would only send Emma farther from her.

"Regina," Emma said softly as she turned around to face the other woman. "I don't regret our love making…but - but it shouldn't have happen. There is so much that needs to be discussed, so much to talk about. We should have waited and not let our magic and emotions rule us. Our son. Our life. The fact that I am your slave, Regina and these games…they-they need to stop." She said softly as she pulled away from the older woman, turning around to face her.

The look of hurt that passed Regina's face did not go unnoticed but the blonde, but she held strong. "I know – know that there is much we must discuss Emma, but Emma know this…you are not my slave. You are my wife. _My Wife,_ Emma." She stressed as cupped the blonde's cheek stepping closer. The Queen could see all the varied emotions that fell across the warrior's face before she could slam her mask down. "That will never stop, you are mine, as I am yours, mind, body, and soul Emma."

"I wear your mark, my Queen. I am your slave!" Emma said as she ripped her face away from the Queen's gentle grasp. "I wear you brand! You have destroyed more lives than I can possibly think of right now! I love you, I do, but you have done so much EVIL! Don't you understand that, _My Queen_?" Emma sneered as she made her way to the wooden door.

"I will wait my love, we will get through this." Regina said as she covered her self not wanting to look down to see the love bites placed all over her body as a reminder of their passion.

"Emma?" she asked as the door opened.

Emma stopped but didn't turn, she couldn't she was holding tight onto her anger cause that was the only way she would make it out the door, and not back into her wife's arms.

"Will you come back…so we can talk?" Regina asked softly.

"I don't know…" with that Emma left, quickly shutting the door.

Regina sat down on the bed, staring at the door that her wife just escaped from. She felt a lone tear fall down her cheek; she wiped it away angry with herself for even letting it fall. She needed to fix this; she needed: her lover, her wife, her mate back with her. She stood up using her magic she cleaned the room along with herself as she made her way to see her best friend. She needed to talk with Maleficent, now!

**Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Was looking over this chapter and decided to update it too, since its been so long since i updated. My gift to you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing...**

*****Chapter 13*****

Regina made her way down the hall to Maleficent's room. As she reached the door she shoved the door open without knocking.

"Mal we need to talk!" she yelled as she entered.

"Oh…Fuck! Mistress, right there!" the redhead yelled as she clutched at the head between her legs.

The blonde signaled the one-minute motion with her hand, as her tongue didn't stop as she probed the girl underneath her. Regina rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh…oh…Mist-ress!" the girl screamed as her back arched flooding the witch's mouth.

Maleficent gently kisses the woman's cilt as she with drew. "Thank you dearie that will be all for now, come back later." She said as she licked her lips clean, wiping her mouth.

"Regina, how can I help you?" she asked slightly annoyed as she made her way off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her sweaty body.

"Clean up and meet me in my library." Ordered the Queen as she puffed away in a mist of purple smoke.

Maleficent looked down at the servant girl, "Your Queen seems pissed." She said with a smirk. "Meet me after noon." She added as she waved her hand cleaning and dressing herself.

The girl didn't bother answering as she pulled her self out of the bed; with a quick nod she began to dress as she watched her Mistress flash away. She was looking forward to meeting again with the golden haired woman.

*******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ*********

Emma headed out to her cell; she had passed the Queen's father on her way out making up a lame excuse that he bought a little too easily. She felt slightly guilty at dodging the older man, but she didn't have the energy to even deal with him at the moment, and the fact that she smelled of sex and his daughter didn't help either. Her head was racing with thoughts of the pervious night, and that morning.

She needed a bath first; next food, and lastly she needed to talk with Mulan. The blacksmith couldn't believe she gave into her primal needs, that she let her magic; _their_ magic control her into making love once again. Everything was so fucked up Emma couldn't think straight. She cheated on Red with her _Wife,_ who also just happens to be the damn _Evil Queen_ if that wasn't poetic justice she didn't know what was.

She needed to speak with Blue as well, if Regina had seen her son then he must be close by which meant Red and her Father were near by as well. Her head hurt. The blonde made her way into the bathing area, where she let her body sink into the hot bath, she slowly washed away the scent of sex and shame as she cleaned her body. The smell of vanilla and jasmine soon filled her scenes as she scrubbed away making red marks as she cleaned. She slowly stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body as she turned to see Mulan sitting on the bench where she placed her dry, clean clothes.

"Ahh!" the blonde screamed, as she clutched at her heart. "Fuck Mulan you scared me!"

"For being a stone hard trained warrior, you are easy to sneak up on, especially since I said your name twice." Mulan said with a laugh.

"What? Really?" the blonde asked, as she grabbed her clothes walking behind the changing screen.

"Yes, now where have you been? We have been worried the Queen took off with you." Mulan said as she fiddled with her bracelet.

Emma debated about lying but knew there was no point to it, not with Mulan, the woman could read her better than anyone she had ever met. "I was with the Queen but she didn't take me."

"The Queen huh?" the raven-haired girl asked as Emma came into view.

"She-uh-need to talk then…um one thing lead to another and well yeah." She gave vaguely.

"Emma," Mulan looked at her as if she had grown two heads all of a sudden, "She is the Evil Queen!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Emma asked, "She has taken so much from me! From my family! But-but she has also given me so much more…my son, our son. And I love her Mulan, as much as I try not to I do…" with a heavy sigh the blonde sat down next to her friend, "She is the love of life, my one true love, and yet she is my worst nightmare," she said in a small voice, "And last night- last night was not planned, nor was it even on my mind. She has met my son…our son. How it happen, I'm not sure, but that means Red and my Father are close by. She knows about Red and she was pissed, and very jealous. Then I got upset, we fought, and I-we used our magic and it sparked something inside us, then one thing lead to another. Bam! We land in her bed, fucking, making love till the sun rises and then again when we woke up. Then the real world came spinning back and here I am while she is up there. I thought you were all excited about me and the Queen?" She finished as she pointed in the direction of the castle.

"I am, but Emma she has done a lot I figured you would play hard to get first." She said playfully. "So she has seen your son and Red?" Mulan asked.

"Yes and like I said I didn't really have control of it, our magic it sort of took over."

"I'm sorry Emma."

"I don't know what I can do, but something must be done. My son is near and may be in danger; I would hope Regina would not hurt our son, but at this point I don't know what she will do."

"I don't think she will hurt your boy. Maybe Red but not the boy." Mulan says as she gives her a reassuring smile.

Emma smiles back, "Thank you, my friend."

"Lets get you some food and discuss what we can do." Mulan says as she gets up.

"That sounds like a plan." Emma says as she follows her friend.

******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ********

"Regina we can not stop the games" Maleficent says as she looks over at her friend, "We still don't know what Meg has planned, we have to keep up appearances."

"I do not care what my bitch of a sister has planned, I have to do this for Emma!"

They have been talking for over an hour now and as noon nears the blonde witch can't help but worry if she will miss her plans with the redhead. She shakes her head trying to stop the dirty thoughts that plague her mind. She focuses her mind back to the task at hand, Regina and Emma. Regina desperate to prove her love; Emma trying to run from hers' and the Queen herself. The two women gave the blonde a headache. Maleficent is more than positive Emma hasn't even told Regina the truth, and as much as she wants too, the blonde knows if she reveals the missing piece of the puzzle that would send Regina over the edge.

"Regina, stop and think about this. What will Meg do to Emma, and your son when she finds out about them?"

That makes the Queen stop cold in her tracks.

"You need to think about this, we can have the games once a month, spread them out, but we can't stop them. What about the Kings that have come to see the Games? It will be very strange that the Queen suddenly stops them, and then announces she is married and has a son. We have to think about all of this."

"Your right, I'm letting my emotions get to me."

"It's fine, I understand. I remember the last time your emotions got to you, you nearly sent us to a place without magic. Luckily you listen then, and we joined forces to take down Snow and her army. So listen this time too okay. We need to get the Kings out of here for one…" she started.

"Yes so we can get rid of the Princesses too huh." Regina said with a evil smirk.

"Yes well, that wouldn't hurt."

"Mal, my friend, how do you stand being so close to Aurora and not try anything?"

"I keep busy as you saw earlier, by the way that was rude I was no where near done." She said with a smirk.

"Yes I can imagine, you can have her if you wish, you seemed more into her than the others."

"She is talented, but Tara is not- she is- well different than the others." She said with a soft smile.

"Then she is all yours."

"Thank you. As I was saying, we need to get them away from here somehow."

"We can send them away for a while till at least the next battle starts, a month from now. That would get King Midas out of my hair for a while at least."

"Good, I'm sure Emma would love to tear him apart once she sees him all over you." She said playfully. "She wouldn't be able to deny her love for you then."

"As fun as that sounds I am sure that would go very badly." Regina says as lust overtakes her eyes at the thought of her blonde warrior ripping the King to sheds.

The clock on the mantel struck '12' a loud gong noise penetrated the room "Oh I must go, I am meeting Henry and his…_Mother_."

Maleficent nodded, "That's fine I have a meeting of my own I must attend to." She said with a smirk.

"We can meet later, to discuss when we will send everyone home."

"That's easy at dinner announce that you need time to prepare your warriors and the battle ground, and send them away."

"True, very well them I will see you at dinner." With that she was on her way to meet her son.

******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ******

Regina made her way down to the stables after quickly changing her clothes into her riding attire. As she neared the stables she saw Henry and Ruby standing under a near by tree.

"I hope you didn't wait too long" the queen said as she made her way closer to the duo. She repressed the urge to ripe Ruby apart with her bare hands, thinking it wouldn't make a good impression on her son. Her son. That thought alone made her heart pang with in her chest.

"Not at all your Majesty." Red said with a fake smile.

"Hello Henry, how are you young one?" She asked as she bent down to talk to him.

"Hello your Majesty, I'm good! I'm really excited to see Mia!" he said with a large smile.

"Wonderful." The Queen replied with a smile to match his, she nodded to Ruby as she made her way around them looking for the stable boy she knew would be near by. "Jackson!" she called out.

Soon a tall burly man appeared, "Yes, my Queen?"

"Fetch Eva for me, me and Young Master Henry here will be taking her out for a ride."

"Yes my Queen." He said quickly running off to do her bidding.

The Queen turned back to the duo behind her. "Thank you for bring Henry this afternoon, you can pick him up after dinner." She said as politely as she could using every ounce of restraint in her body not to pluck the young woman's heart out of her chest.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not leaving Henry here alone with you, Your Majesty." Red said coolly.

"You will and you shall, the boy is perfectly fine, now run along." The Queen said as she stood full height. Her tone was cold and demanding, but she couldn't help herself.

Red grabbed the boys hand quickly, "Come son we are leaving." She said harshly as she began to drag a protesting Henry away from the Queen.

"No, I don't want to Mommy!" Henry whined.

Regina gave chase following the pair. "You heard the boy he doesn't wish to leave, unhand him." The Queen said with fire in her voice, her temper beginning to flare.

Red stopped pulling Henry to her side as she glared at the Queen. "He is my son! I'm not going to just leave him here with _you_!" she wrapped a protective arm around her little cub.

"Mommy?" Henry said softly, making the fuming werewolf look down at her son. "She's nice Mommy, she won't hurt me." He didn't understand why his mommy was acting this way. She never got mad, never yelled, he was getting scared.

Red's eyes soften as she looked down at her boy. "Henry, please just listen to me." She said softer.

The boy struggled against her arms again trying to get away, he was on a mission, he was here to save his Mama, and the Queen was going to help him. He couldn't leave.

"Henry stop!"

"Unhand him at once!" Regina's eyes flashed with lighting as her temper hit its mark. "The boy is perfectly safe here, if I wanted to hurt him I could have done it yesterday when I found him wondering in the stables. Where _you_ were nowhere to be found I might add." The queen said cruelly. Regina bit her tongue trying her hardest to hold in the many _many_ insults and demands. Things like_: He is _my_ son! She is _my_ wife! You whore!_ And many others, but she stopped her self.

Henry pulled on his Mommy's arm when she looked down at him he pulled again, making her kneel to his level. "Mommy, she isn't gonna hurt me. She likes me, she said I have the same name as her Daddy and she loves her Daddy." He said with innocence only a child could.

"No Henry and that's that! If I can't stay then either can you and that's final." Red said in her 'mommy voice', and Henry knew she meant it. He looked over to the Queen with pleading eyes.

"I could use my magic to send you away, you know that right." The Queen said coldly.

"Yes you could but you won't and we both know it." Red said smugly as her heart beat wildly in her chest hoping the Queen wouldn't call her bluff. "I. Am. Staying." She added sternly.

Both women glared at each other as Jackson came upon the tense environment, he stood still as possible wishing he could sink into the ground at that moment.

"Jackson! Ready another horse for Miss Ruby." She said with out breaking eye contact with the brunette in front of her. Sneering as Ruby smiled in victory. She hated the _whore_ even more than she had before.

She needed a way to talk to the boy with out his Mother hearing it, she sighed as she turned around walking into the stables where Jackson, the stable boy was. The Queen knew the pair had followed once she heard the small steps of her and Emma's son. That's when it hit her. The boy would have her and Emma's magic running through his little veins. There was a way they could talk but how to get it started. Skin-to-skin contact would do it or at least she hoped it would. A plan began to work in her mind as she grabbed the reins to Mia handed to her by a near by worker.

"The boy will ride with me, I have a picnic planned. You can follow." She ordered. "Come Henry." The boy jumped out of his Mother's arms and into Regina's waiting arms.

Red couldn't help the hurt that flashed across her eyes as she watched her son willingly jump into the snake pit. She sent a prayer to the gods, that the boy would be safe. She watched as the Queen picked up her son placing him on the horse, and then effortlessly hoisted herself up onto the mare.

Regina looked back to see Ruby mounting the stallion her stable boy had chosen. "Do you remember Mia, Henry?" she asks softly.

He nods "Yes!"

"Good, once we get where we are going. I am going to teach you how to brush her okay?"

"I know how to brush a horse, my Mama lets me groom Thor with her." He says as he pets Mia's mane.

Regina smiles at this information, she wishes she could have been there. "Then maybe you can help me brush her?"

"Sure, I love to help."

The Queen reaches around him pulling him tightly towards her making sure he won't fall, looking back she sends a nod toward the other woman as she takes off with a gentle trot. Red makes sure to keep close, her back is ridged as if she is expecting an attack at any moment, and with the Evil Queen one can never be too careful.

The Queen took a deep breath, placing her hand over Henry's as she sent a wave of magic through his little body. This would tell if Emma was telling the truth, if he could hear her then he was her son.

* _Henry, don't be alarmed_ * She sent and gently as she could.

He turned his little body as best her could looking at her, her heart skipped a beat he was truly hers.

* _This will be a way for us to talk without your Mother hearing okay? It will be our secret._ *

She felt him nod, looking down she saw him smiling at her, he had his Mama's smile and that warmed her heart.

* _Now to talk to me, you just have to think it and then think about me okay._ *

* _Can- can you hear me?_ * He sent a little unsure.

"Wonderful." She said proudly.

He beamed a smile proudly, * _Magic is so cool!_ * He sent.

Regina was so proud of her boy he was a natural.

* _Yes it can be_ * She sent with a smile. * _Now ask me the question_ *

* _Did you find her?_ *

* _Yes I have young one. She is safe and you can see her soon, but first you and I are going to have a small conversation. You can't tell your Mother okay. _*

* _But why?_ * He asked softly.

She moved her hand from over his, steering Mia down the path a little faster trying to put some distance between Ruby and herself.

_* Because my boy, I'm trying to help you Mama right now and if your Mommy finds out she might interfere putting your Mama in danger, and I know you don't want that. _* She felt bad for lying but it was partly true. She knew Ruby was up to something why else would they be there.

* _But Mommy misses Mama, she cries at night for her when she thinks I'm asleep._ * He said sadly.

Her heart clenched in her chest at the boy's sad tone. * _Henry I know that they miss each other, but we have to make sure its safe for both of you, okay?_ *

"Okay," he whispered in a small voice.

"Henry, are you okay?" Red asked slightly annoyed that they both had forgotten she was there.

Henry looked up a little surprised, while Regina repressed her jealousy. "I'm fine Mommy. I just wanted to stay a little longer." He lied.

Regina was impressed, and felt a little guilty for having Henry lie to his Mother. "Don't worry Henry you can come by anytime you like okay, my home is open to you anytime you wish." She said sending the boy a bright smile.

He nodded exactly as Red gave the woman a very odd look, where the hell was the damn Evil Queen? She had only seen pieces of the woman and that was only to defend her son. Red felt very confused at the woman she saw next to her.

Soon they came across a small clearing where a small river was, Regina steered Mia through a shallow part of the small stream, as she came across they neared a small cabin. She laughed at the irony of bring her son and wife's lover to the place Emma and her met and married, if only they knew.

"Here we are." The Queen said as she jumped off the horse, holding her arms for the young boy picking him up then placing him on the floor. As soon as she let him go he took off like a rocket, running around the small area they were at. She took the bit out of Mia's mouth so she could graze freely, and then did the same to the steed Ruby rode on once she dismounted.

"Henry stop running around," Red said as she watched him jump around trying to jump off a large boulder onto one near it.

"Don't worry dear he is fine, like I said he is welcome to anything I own, and this belongs to me to." _'And is so does his Mama'_ she thought to herself. As she began unloading the bundle of food she had the cooks prepare her for this small adventure.

"Can I help?" Red asked as she stood awkwardly to the side feeling very much out of place, as if she was the stranger not the Queen.

"Yes, can you go inside and gather some plates? They are in the left hutch, near the bin for washing dishes." She said quickly as she busied herself.

"Yes, your Majesty." With that Red took off after the plates.

The Queen smiles as she watched the boy try to catch a frog near the stream. * _Henry, come over here and wash up._ * She sent, knowing that would get his attention faster.

When he looked up Regina beckoned him over with a wave and a smile. Red watched from the door in amazement, Henry never responded to her in that way ever. She watched as the boy washed up in a small pale near the table, scrubbing his hands like she had taught him. Jealousy rolled through her as the Queen reached over wiping dirt off the boys face, and he didn't shy away from her.

She cleared her throat effectively breaking the moment, "Here are the plates your Majesty." She jeered.

The Queen ignore her tone and focused on her son, "So Henry, what do you think of my Kingdom?"

"Its very pretty," he said politely, "Mommy said we were going to the 'Dark Kingdom' but there is nothing dark here."

Regina snickered.

"Henry!" Red scolded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Well I am glad you like it young one." She said sweetly, as she sent a glare towards the other brunette.

Red flushed with embarrassment, "Your Majesty…"

"No need Miss Ruby, I understand." She said quickly stopping any excuse the younger woman could come up with.

They all began to eat; Henry had his fill as he tried many things he had never seen before. His favorite was the Fig cake they had for dessert.

* _Henry, come here please_ * Regina sends to the boy.

* _Yes ma'am_ * He sent as he walked over.

"Do you want to help me brush Mia?" she asked

"Yes!"

"Good." She said with a smile.

* _Henry, do you understand what I was telling you earlier?_ * She asked.

* _Yes, I do, well sorta, but I won't tell_. *

* _Good, is there- is there anything you want me to tell her?_ * She asked.

* _Yes, tell her that I love her and I miss her, that I am being a good boy for Mommy like she always told me to be._ *

Regina felt her heart break for the boy, she wished she could do more, buy Maleficent was right they needed to find out more about what Meg has planned. * I will my boy I will *

* _Tell her that the Happy Endings are back_. *

This caught Regina off guard, * _Happy Endings?_ * She probed

* _Yes the Blue Fairy said…._ * He stopped suddenly.

* _The Blue Fairy said what my boy?_ *

* _I can't say…_*

* _Why not?_ * She asked as calmly as she could.

* _Because she told me not to tell Mommy or Grandpa._ *

Regina rubbed the boys back gently without knowing it. * _I am not your Mommy or your Grandpa, Henry. I am the Queen and I simply want to help you my boy._ *

* _I guess you are right._ * He pauses for a beat then begins again. _* Okay, she said she was going to fix what went wrong. That I am going to meet my real Momma…that she was going to help us find our happy ending with my Momma… that things didn't go the way they should have, someone messed them up. _*

Regina was surprised that the boy knew Ruby wasn't his real mother, the boy even knew more than she did. * _So Ruby isn't your real Mother?_ * She asked even though she knew the answer.

* _No Mama fell in love with someone, but they hurt her really bad. They don't know I know but sometimes when Mama is really sad, Mommy will ask her if she is thinking of her, but Mama always lies and says she isn't. I don't know why Mama lies but she does it a lot to Mommy_ *

* _Henry, sometimes adults say things they don't mean because they don't want to hurt the people around them, or if they don't want to talk about it._ * She sighs heavily knowing she is partly the cause of Henry's pain.

* _That's what Mama says, but I don't understand it._ * He says sadly.

* _You will one day my boy. Now go play, I'm sure your Mother want to leave soon_. * She sighs as she watches the boy go play wishing she could make everything better for him.

"Is he okay?" Red asks from behind her.

"Of course dear, he got board with grooming the horses." She says with a small smile.

"I know my son, your Majesty, why is he sad?"

"He isn't sad dear, or at least from what I can tell, but dear he is _your_ son so you tell me." The Queen shoots out.

Red doesn't reply, merely looking at the Queen like she is trying to crack a forbidden lock. Slowly she walks away taking her seat once again as she watches her son finally catch his first frog. He smiles proudly showing the Queen then herself. As time passes Red notices how late it has gotten.

"Come Henry, we need to get home, your grandpa will worry if we are gone any longer." Red said as she gathered the horses.

"Just a little longer Mommy, please." Henry began to whine.

"No Henry."

"Henry, my boy, listen to your Mother." Regina said.

"But…"

"No sir, and if your good maybe you can come see me the day after tomorrow." She said sternly.

"Okay." The boy sighed heavily, making his way towards his Mother.

Red shot her a grateful look. The Queen nodded at the younger woman.

"Take the Horse, you can bring him back when you bring back Henry the day after next or when you can." Regina said.

Red was about to decline, but decided against it. The two had bonded and if the boy loved her only a few moment she knew after hours in the sun there was no way to keep them apart. "Yes your Majesty." She said with a nod as the pair made their way to the horse. Henry ran back giving the brunette a crushing hug, the Queen kissed the top of her son's head. Then ran back to her. She sighed yep there was no keeping the pair apart.

The Queen watched them ride away as she made her way to Mia. She quickly mounted the mare and made her way back to the castle there was much she needed to do.

**Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
